Para sempre na memória
by Nicole-'Melwen'-Siebel
Summary: É o último ano deles na escola, o último ano pra aproveitar a felicidade plena, apesar de as sombras que se estendem a sua frente começarem a tocar suas vidas.
1. Capítulo I: Correio coruja

**CAPÍTULO I: CORREIO CORUJA**

O sol iluminou o teto do quarto azul claro, quando os raios penetraram a janela e a cortina branca.

Enrolado nas cobertas, um rapaz de 17 anos resmungou, enquanto tentava manter os olhos fechados longe da claridade. Passou alguns instantes assim, até que batidinhas na porta fizeram-no abrir os olhos azuis acinzentados e sentar-se na cama.

-Senhor Sirius. – Uma voz fina guinchou. – O senhor já despertou?

-Sim... – Ele resmungou.

-Ótimo. O senhor Tiago já o espera para o desjejum.

-Certo... Obrigado, Tuti. – Respondeu.

Tuti, o elfo doméstico dos Potter, era muito cerimonioso, mas era simpático e prestativo, diferente dos elfos que trabalhavam no número 12 do largo Grimmauld, onde Sirius vivia até algumas semanas atrás.

A casa dos Potter era aconchegante e alegre como a dos Black jamais fora e Sirius se sentia em casa ali, ao lado do melhor amigo.

Levantou e atirou as cobertas emboladas sobre a cama, antes de vestir uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. Arrumou um pouco os cabelos e desceu as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Logo estava na sala de jantar dos Potter, onde eles faziam todas as refeições.

Tiago estava sentado numa das cadeiras de forma displicente, lendo o Profeta Diário, mas levantou os olhos e deu um bom dia ao amigo assim que ele entrou no recinto.

Sirius ocupou uma outra cadeira e serviu-se de torradas e café preto, enquanto Tiago entregava o jornal para Tuti guardá-lo.

-Alguma notícia interessante essa manhã? – Perguntou o jovem Black.

-Nada de mais. – Tiago respondeu, bebendo um pouco de suco. – Apenas alguns atentados espalhados pelo país... Mas as coisas estão piorando.

-Voldemort não vai parar até que consigamos matá-lo. – Sirius suspirou.

Os dois se concentraram na refeição por algum tempo antes de voltarem a conversar.

-Lílian respondeu alguma das suas cartas?

-Não... – Tiago pareceu murchar ao dizer isso. – Não sei mais o que fazer pra provar que amo ela.

-Calma, cara. Todo mundo sabe que ela gosta de você. Ela só precisa descobrir isso também.

-É, tem razão. Não vale a pena desistir. – Tiago levantou-se de súbito.

-Aonde você vai?

-Escrever uma carta.

Sirius revirou os olhos e riu do amigo. Tiago podia ser absurdamente inteligente e um bruxo de primeira, mas quando se tratava de Lílian Evans, ele virava um boboca.

Lílian estava concentrada em seu livro. Apesar de gostar muito das leituras acadêmicas, não tinha como conseguir livros de bruxaria toda a semana, e com o clima tenso entre o mundo bruxo e em sua própria casa, ela acabara recorrendo à biblioteca local e escolhera ler Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen.

Certas partes do livro faziam com que ela se lembrasse muito de si mesma... Ela era como Elizabeth... E o Sr. Darcy seria... Tiago? Ela sacudiu a cabeça coberta de cabelos ruivos e ligeiramente anelados. Que besteira. Associar Tiago com um nobre cavalheiro era tão... Inadmissível!

Estava tentando voltar a atenção à história quando bicadinhas na sua janela fizeram-na se levantar da cama e ir até a janela.

Uma coruja cinzenta estava parada ali, com um pergaminho no bico.

A ruiva revirou os olhos. Aquela era a coruja de Tiago e ela vira o animal todos os dias das férias até então.

Abriu a janela e pegou o pergaminho que o animal trazia.

-Você bem que podia dizer pra ele parar com isso, não? É tão infantil... – Murmurou à coruja, antes que ela saísse voando.

Voltou-se para o pergaminho. Havia armazenado todos os pergaminhos numa caixa e pretendia jogá-las fora. Não havia lido uma sequer, mas naquele dia, sua curiosidade fez com que tirasse o lacre do envelope.

Com o coração palpitando a contragosto, ela viu os traços fortes e bem marcados no papel. A letra de Tiago não era graciosa, mas parecia guardar algo de sua personalidade marota que agradava os olhos verdes da jovem.

Com resignação e resmungando baixinho, pôs-se a ler:

_Lily, minha querida. _

_Eu não sei se leu minhas outras cartas, porque você não as respondeu. (E eu pensei que você era educada o bastante para fazê-lo, mas acho que você deve me odiar muito mesmo para deixar seus códigos de polidez de lado). _

_Não sei, tampouco, se você lerá essa carta, que é a última que lhe remeto, a não ser que me responda. _

_Não posso escrever poemas e me martirizar, sabendo que você faz pouco caso deles. Sei que não sou um bom escritor, mas esperava que você compreendesse que todo esse esforço em as palavras escritas é pra provar que a amo mais do que tudo, apesar de você fazer pouco caso disso e fingir que não acredita em mim. _

_Acho que você é muito sádica, Lílian, e que gosta de ver eu me despedaçar por você. Talvez você queira que eu diga que choro por você todas as noites. Eu faço isso, e se essa confissão for a prova de que você precisa, por favor, pare de me machucar e diga o que você sente. _

_Estarei esperando você na praça perto da sua casa essa tarde, você aparecendo ou não. Ficarei lá a tarde toda e se você não aparecer vou entender que você não leu nenhuma das cartas anteriores ou que leu e não sente por mim o que sinto por você. _

_Com todo o amor do mundo, _

_Tiago._

Lílian sentiu os olhos marejados e um arrependimento louco. Por que diabos tinha que ter aberto aquela carta? Estava tão bom ignorar Tiago até ler aquelas coisas... Ele sempre fora muito bom com palavras, mas será que estava mesmo sendo sincero?

Uma parte de sua imaginação fantasiava um encontro entre os dois. Eles se beijariam e confessariam que estavam mesmo apaixonados. Mas ela preferia ignorar aquela fantasia boba. Tiago não a amava de verdade. Queria apenas ficar com ela e então, riria dela. Era tudo uma grande brincadeira, como sempre.

Jogou o pergaminho no lixo do quarto e retomou seu livro, mas seus olhos pareciam incapacitados de se focar nos escritos e ela colocou-o sobre a estante.

-Droga, Potter, porque você tem que fazer isso comigo? – Disse a si mesma, atirando-se na cama.

...

**N/A: Olá! Faz muito tempo que tenho vontade de fazer essa fic dos marotos, mas ela sempre acabava não saindo... Dessa vez, acho que consigo!**

**Espero que gostem e que deixem comentários, eles sempre são motivadores e dão ótimas sugestões de como melhorar o trabalho!**

**Beijos mágicos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: O acordo

**Capítulo II: Um acordo. **

Tiago sentia um misto de ansiedade e medo. Como sempre, estava arriscando toda a sua dignidade, indo até lá e correndo o risco de ser humilhado. Mas não tinha alternativa. Por mais que se zangasse por Lílian ser tão teimosa, amava-a e precisava provar isso.

Estava imerso nos pensamentos a respeito, de forma que quando uma garota de cabelos ruivos, jeans e camiseta amarela surgiu no começinho da rua, ele mal a percebeu.

Lílian podia vê-lo de longe, sentado num dos balanços do parquinho. A maioria das pessoas se sentiria ridícula fazendo isso aos 17 anos, mas não Tiago. Ele parecia se sentir confortável em todas as formas... Confortável e confiante. Talvez fosse isso que a assustasse nele.

Assim que viu que ela se aproximava, o rapaz sorriu.

-Achei que não fosse vir. – Disse quando ela estava próxima o bastante.

Lílian abriu a boca, mas se decidiu por ficar em silencio.

Tiago apontou o balanço ao seu lado à ela, que se sentou, sentindo-se uma bobinha.

-Então, você leu as cartas, mas não quis respondê-las.

-Não li todas. – Ela retrucou. – Na verdade, li só uma.

-Ainda bem que foi a de hoje. – Ele sorriu. – Assim, você veio.

-Sim... E nem sei por quê.

-Porque sente alguma coisa por mim.

-Sinto raiva. – Ela virou o rosto.

Tiago suspirou. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a face dela, fazendo com que seus olhos castanhos fitassem os verdes dela.

-Por que você insiste em fazer com que nós dois soframos, Lily? Que mais eu preciso fazer pra provar que amo você, que quero você?

A ruiva desviou os olhos.

-Você fala mal de mim, mas não dá chances para eu me aproximar. Você não deixa eu te mostrar como eu sou.

Lily continuou calada.

-Você me daria uma chance de eu te mostrar como eu te amo?

Lily avaliou-o. Algo nele tinha, de fato, mudado nos últimos dois anos. Amadurecera, sem perder o ar de piada, mas amadurecera.

-Eu... Eu to confusa, Tiago. – Ela disse. - Tem muitas coisas acontecendo comigo e não sei se quero tentar agora. Somos tão diferentes...

-Pelo menos converse comigo, como está fazendo agora. Eu não quero deixar você mal, mas amo você...

Lílian voltou a fitar o horizonte.

-Então, vou tentar não brigar mais. Eu prometo. Vou tentar ser pelo menos sua amiga, pra descobrir se acredito em você. Não leve isso a mal, mas você passou tantos anos brincando com as pessoas, que agora eu não sei se sou um brinquedo ou coisa séria.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia que ela não estava de todo errada.

-Vamos tentar. – Disse ela.

-E vamos conseguir. – Ele complementou.

Ela passou alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer, já que a conversa parecia encerrada.

-Quer dar uma volta? – Ele perguntou. – Você podia me mostrar o seu bairro. Parece interessante.

Lily fitou-o, pensando em recusar.

-Tudo bem.

Tiago levantou-se e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Logo os dois seguiam pela caçada bem feita do quarteirão. O bairro de Lily era simples, com casas simpáticas e aconchegantes, em que os gramados eram bem cortados e flores cresciam em canteirinhos.

-Parece calmo aqui. – Tiago comentou depois de alguns instantes, tentando começar uma conversa.

-E é.

-Você deve ser a única bruxa da vizinhança, to certo?

-Sim. Pelo menos até onde sei... Mas o Severo mora há apenas algumas quadras daqui.

Tiago franziu o cenho.

-Não gosto dele.

-Ele é... Bem, era legal. Só teve más influencias. Se eu tivesse feito com que ele enxergasse as coisas...

-Não é culpa sua. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ele teve liberdade pra escolher com quem anda e o que fazer, não é?

-Talvez... Mas não se isente totalmente, Potter. Talvez ele não tivesse se afastado se você e seus amigos não tivessem o importunado tanto.

-Não fale como se ele fosse inocente. Snape nunca perdeu oportunidades de nos azarar, só tinha mais cuidado do que nós... Mas vamos parar de falar nele. Vamos brigar se continuarmos, eu acho.

Lílian pensou em contradizê-lo. Era difícil agüentar o modo como ele tentava prever suas reações. E talvez fosse mais difícil ainda admitir que ele geralmente estava certo com relação a isso.

-Quer me mostrar a sua casa? – Ele perguntou.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia... – Ela fez uma careta, pensando em Petúnia, que estava em casa e certamente iria fazer algum escândalo se visse Tiago.

-Vamos lá! Se não fizer isso, eu mando uma carta pra você e sigo a coruja na minha vassoura, então quando você abrir a janela, pulo no seu quarto. – Sorriu.

-Potter! – Repreendeu-o, mas acabou rindo.

Os dois seguiram até uma casinha de dois andares, feita de madeira e pintada de verde claro. Assim que entraram na sala de estar, Tiago sorriu.

-Cheira a você. Isso é bom.

Lílian ficou imediatamente vermelha, mas não teve muito tempo para reagir.

Sua mãe entrou na sala, com os cabelos loiros presos em um coque.

-Filha, pensei que tivesse saído... Quem é esse rapaz?

-Esse é... Hum... Tiago Potter. Ele é meu colega de escola. – Disse, constrangida.

-Nossa, então você é um bruxo também? Que maravilha... Aqui somos todos não mágicos, mas ficamos tão orgulhosos quando descobrimos o dom de Lily... – A sra. Evans emendou alegremente.

-É, imagino que devam sentir orgulho. Além de linda, como a mãe, devo acrescentar, Lílian é uma bruxa talentosíssima.

A jovem ruiva fulminou o rapaz com os olhos.

-Você gostaria de ficar para jantar, Sr. Potter? – A Sra. Evans convidou, com um largo sorriso. Estava conquistada.

-Lamento, mas vai ter que ser em outra ocasião. Meus pais estão me esperando. Apenas vim ver como estava a Lílian e conhecer a casa dela. Podemos marcar um jantar quando a senhora quiser. É só pedir para a Lílian.

-Sim, sim. Entendo.

-Acho que é hora de me despedir, então... – Ele se virou para Lilian.

A Sra. Evans tossiu.

-Estarei na cozinha, querida. – Disse, deixando os dois jovens a sós.

-Você não perde nenhuma oportunidade, não é? – Lílian estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Será adorável jantar com sua família. – Ele sorriu. -Marque mesmo um dia.

A ruiva se controlou, mexendo numa mecha de cabelo ruivo.

-Tenho mesmo que ir. Meus pais vão chegar em casa logo e o Sirius vai se enrolar...

-O Black? O que ele faz na sua casa?

-Longa história... – Tiago suspirou. – Conto quando nos vermos novamente.

-Ta bem.

-Até breve, ruivinha. – Ele murmurou, beijando sua bochecha antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

-Até mais. – Ela respondeu baixinho, sentindo-se atordoada pelo toque dos lábios dele em sua pele.

Ele sorriu antes de aparatar, deixando Lily sozinha com seus pensamentos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lírios e conversas

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Esse capítulo pede algumas notas introdutórias sobre alguns personagens originais.

Liliane Matheson, apelidada de Liane, para não ser confundida com a Lílian, é uma colega do sétimo ano, ainda com 16 anos, da Corvinal. É monitora e uma das melhores amigas de Lílian.

Dalila Vance, também do sétimo ano e da Corvinal é uma garota que ficou com Sirius. Guardem esse nome, ela vai voltar a aparecer. ;)

**Capítulo III: Lírios e conversas**

_Tiago (ainda acho estranho chamar você assim), _

_Recebi a sua coruja, sobre nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal. Por mim, está certo, mas vou estar com a Liliane também, ok? Ela está passando uns dias em Londres com o pai dela e vai comprar os materiais comigo (já tínhamos combinado isso antes). _

_Lílian. _

Sirius leu a carta que o amigo recebera naquela manhã, mas não entendeu porque Tiago pedira que ele lesse, assim, quando desgrudou os olhos da carta, fitou-o e deu de ombros.

-Se ela vai levar a Matheson, eu vou levar você. – Tiago sorriu.

-Tenho cara de bichinho de estimação? – O outro perguntou sarcástico.

-Você se transforma em cachorro...

-Não enche Pontas!

Os dois riram.

-Pra que você quer que eu vá?

-Distrair a Matheson, com o seu charme. – Tiago sorriu.

-Ela é amiga da Lily, não? Acho difícil...

-Só leve ela pra longe com alguma desculpa.

-Pensei que você e a Lily estivessem com um lance de amizade.

-Ela pensa que sim, mas francamente, Almofadinhas, você acha que vou deixar de aproveitar as chances que tenho de conquistar ela?

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ta legal. Vou tentar distrair a Matheson. – Disse. – Mas não prometo nada.

-Cara, você é mesmo o meu melhor amigo. – Tiago sorriu.

Sirius sorriu de volta, revirando os olhos. Pontas ficava alucinado toda a vez que o assunto era Lílian ou se encontrar com ela.

Lily terminou de vestir-se e admirou o resultado no espelho. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam em ondas perfeitas até seus ombros, contrastando com a pele clara e os olhos verdes. Sorriu para si mesma, gostando do que via. Tinha vestido uma saia jeans e uma blusinha verde clara, com sapatilhas azuis.

Desceu as escadas, depois de pegar a bolsa com tudo o que precisava e despediu-se da mãe, antes de aparatar no Caldeirão Furado.

Imediatamente, a jovem atraiu olhares, e não ligou muito pra isso, enquanto ia até Tom, o dono do bar hospedaria.

-Boa tarde, Tom. Pode me informar qual o número do quarto dos Matheson? – Perguntou.

-Vou lhe mostrar. – O homem saiu de trás do balcão, onde se encontrava limpando copos vazios, e seguiu para a escada, com Lílian atrás de si.

Pararam diante de uma porta no final de um corredor.

-Aqui está, Srta. Evans.

-Obrigada. – Ela sorriu, antes de dar três batidinhas na porta.

Alguns segundos foram necessários para que um homem com inefável ar de _gentleman_ abrisse a porta e sorrisse.

-Lílian, pode entrar. Liliane está terminando de se vestir no banheiro. – Ele disse.

-Obrigada, Senhor Matheson. – Ela sentou-se numa cadeira. – O senhor irá nos acompanhar?

-Não. Tenho alguns negócios para resolver e creio que encontrarão boas companhias no Beco. – Ele deu uma piscadela.

Lílian lhe deu um sorrisinho.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, uma jovem de pele muito clara e cabelos loiro platinados apareceu, usando um vestidinho cinza simples, de verão, e sandálias de salto baixo.

-Lily! Já estava com saudades! – As duas garotas se abraçaram, sorridentes.

-Vou deixá-las agora. – Disse o senhor Matheson. – Estarei muito ocupado essa tarde, mas pode me mandar uma coruja se precisar de ajuda, está bem, Liane?

-Sim, pai. – Liliane respondeu antes que ele se despedisse e deixasse o quarto só para elas.

-Como foram suas férias até agora? – Lílian perguntou, ansiosa por conversar.

-Ah, foi legal. Passei umas semanas com minha avó, em Delfos, e depois fiquei em casa mesmo. – Deu de ombros. Liliane morava na Grécia, quando não estava em Hogwarts, e sabia de coisas fascinantes sobre a cultura daquele país. – E as suas?

-Bem normais. Fiquei em casa a maior parte do tempo. – Disse a ruiva.

-Está bem... Não acha melhor descermos? Tem tantas coisas pra vermos no Beco... – A loira levantou e foi procurar sua bolsa.

-Er... Eu... Eu combinei de ver o Tiago. Tudo bem se ele passar um tempo com a gente?

Liliane se virou e encarou Lílian, boquiaberta.

-Tiago? O que aconteceu com "aquele arrogante do Potter"? – Ela deu um sorrisinho e Lílian ficou vermelha.

-Ele... Ele mudou um pouco. Eu resolvi ser amiga dele. – Justificou-se.

-Sei... – Liliane sorria de orelha a orelha. – Vamos lá então. Não me importo com a presença dele.

As duas desceram e saíram para os fundos do bar, entrando no Beco Diagonal. Como sempre, a ruazinha estava cheia de bruxos que iam e vinham carregados de compras.

Liliane sorriu e apontou para um dos cantos da rua.

-Não acredito... – Lílian disse, incrédula, pois Tiago Potter estava parado ali, com um buque de lírios amarelos na mão.

-Vai lá. Acho que isso é com você. – Liliane deu um empurrãozinho em Lily, que, dividida entre raiva e paixão, seguiu até o míope.

Olhando ao redor, a loira localizou Sirius Black, acomodado em uma das cadeiras da Florean Fortescue, observando os dois pombinhos e se dirigiu até lá, para esperá-los, pelo menos.

-Boa tarde, Black. – Ela disse, ao se sentar.

-Ah... Boa tarde.

-Esperando o Tiago, imagino.

-É. Não tenho muitas alternativas... – Ele disse, virando-se para ela. Não se lembrava de Liliane ser tão bonita da última vez que ele a vira. Talvez fosse porque ela era monitora da Corvinal em Hogwarts e isso a tornasse um tanto... chata.

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

-Nada... Só... Você parece meio diferente. – Ele comentou.

-Uhum... – Ela concordou, antes que um dos empregados do lugar aparecesse para perguntar se ela queria algo. Pediu um suco de abobora e deu o dinheiro ao atendente.

-Espero que aqueles dois se entendam. Foram feitos um pro outro. – Liliane comentou.

-Vão se entender se sua amiga não continuar sendo teimosa.

-Eu sei. Lily é muito... Não sei explicar. Mas você não pode negar que durante anos vocês eram um porre e uma dor de cabeça para os monitores e pra quase todos na escola. – Ela riu.

Ele deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho.

Liliane recebeu seu suco e começou a bebericá-lo pelo canudinho.

-Ansioso pela volta das aulas?

-Não tanto quanto nos outros anos. – Ele sorriu. – Essas férias estão agradáveis.

-Sim... E vai ser nosso último ano. - Liane suspirou. – Vou sentir falta de Hogwarts quando tiver que ficar na Grécia...

-Você mora lá, neh? Mas por que não fica em Londres? – Ele perguntou.

-Não sei muito bem o que vou fazer. – Deu de ombros.

-Eu sei que quero ser auror. Sabe, lutar contra Voldemort.

-Parece uma perspectiva corajosa. Eu espero me tornar uma medibruxa. É mais a minha vocação. – Ela sorriu. – Não sou muito boa em duelos.

-É uma carreira legal. E importante. – Ele respondeu.

Liliane terminou seu suco de abobora.

-Os pombinhos desapareceram. – Liliane observou. –Isso é um bom ou mal sinal?

-Depende do seu ponto de vista. – Ela deu uma piscadela sugestiva, que causou uma careta na jovem. – Pontas não vai fazer nada de mais com ela. Ele a ama de verdade e não vai querer estragar suas chances.

-Você parece entender muito disso para ser o tipo de cara em quem as garotas saem batendo por aí.

-Ah, claro, a minha fama. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Eu não tenho culpa se elas me acham bonito e querem ficar comigo. Nunca prometi nada a elas. Nem fiz o que o Pontas ta fazendo. Nunca iludi nenhuma delas.

-Talvez não. – Ela soltou um muxoxo. – Mas você não faz ideia do que é conviver com uma garota que ficou com você. Dalila Vance chorou por mais de um mês.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não fico feliz com isso, mas faz parte.

-Que coisa horrível de dizer! Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?

-Não... Acho que não. – Ele suspirou. – Nem sei se quero.

Liliane revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Tiago e Lílian finalmente apareceram.

-Aparatamos na minha casa pra eu guardar as flores. – Lílian se justificou. – Aí minha mãe viu o Tiago e... Bem... – Revirou os olhos verdes.

Liliane sorriu para a amiga sugestivamente, antes de levantar. Sirius a imitou e logo os quatro estavam seguindo pela ruazinha.


	4. Capítulo 4: Um empurãozinho

**Capítulo IV: Um empurãozinho**

Os quatro adolescentes passaram a tarde comprando livros e materiais e observando as vitrines das lojas do Beco. Todos pareciam alegres e se divertiram como há tempos não se divertiam.

Por fim, Lílian despediu-se deles, indo aparatar para casa.

Tiago sorria mais do que qualquer um deles. Ele e Lílian não tinham discutido nenhuma vez sequer.

-Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada para comemorar o meu sucesso? – Sugeriu a Sirius, que riu.

-Ta legal, mestre da conquista. Vamos lá. – Disse.

Liliane, a amiga de Lily, já havia ido para o Caldeirão Furado, logo depois de despedir-se deles e de Lílian, de forma que os dois garotos estavam sozinhos.

Foram até o bar e logo estavam bebericando cerveja em garrafinhas marrons.

-Não precisamos nos preocupar com horários... – Tiago se esticou na cadeira que ocupara em uma mesa. – Meus pais vão chegar tarde.

-Bem, podemos achar algo interessante pra fazer. – Sirius retrucou.

Nesse momento, Liliane apareceu no bar, radiante, com algo colorido nas mãos. Ela dirigiu-se até os garotos.

-Sabe, Potter, Lily esqueceu isso no meu quarto. – Ela estendeu um chaveirinho vermelho, que normalmente enfeitava a bolsa da ruiva. – Eu devolveria, se pudesse, mas você sabe, ainda sou menor de idade e não posso aparatar. – Ela deu uma piscadela para o míope.

-Ah, não é a toa que você é da Corvinal... Essa idéia foi genial! –Tiago animou-se. – Sirius, você se importa em esperar?

-Ah, não. A gente se vê em casa?

-Pode ser.

-Então, boa sorte, Pontas. – Ele desejou, antes que o amigo se afastasse dele e da loira.

-Legal da sua parte ajudar os dois.

-São meus amigos. E detesto ver as pessoas brigarem. – Ela deu de ombros e se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Tiago.

-Srta. Matheson, vai esperar seu pai pra jantar? – Tom perguntou ao vê-la.

-Não, Tom, ele vai voltar tarde. Mas vou esperar um pouco de toda a forma, obrigada.

Tom sorriu para ela e continuou servindo as mesas.

-Pai ausente? – Sirius perguntou.

-Ele faz o melhor que pode. Não é fácil criar quatro filhos sozinho. – Ela sorriu.

-Você tem 3 irmãos? – Ele olhou-a incrédulo.

-Meio irmãos. – Ela explicou. – São filhos da primeira mulher do meu pai.

-E a sua mãe? Divorciada?

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Ela olhou para os próprios dedos.

-Eu entendo... – Ele murmurou. E entendia mesmo. Também não queria falar sobre sua família, ainda mais depois de toda a confusão que culminara com sua saída de casa naquele verão. Mas Liliane... Ela não parecia ter motivos para problemas de família. Nunca ouvira falar sobre os Matheson serem bruxos das trevas...

O rapaz bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja.

-Você não bebe? – Ele perguntou.

-Não gosto muito. Eu sou meio fraca pra isso e não gosto de perder o controle de mim mesma. Acho isso muito perigoso.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

-Puxa...

Ela riu.

-Não pense besteiras, Black. – E empurrou o ombro dele.

-Não pensei nada, juro. – Ele fez cara de santo.

-Sei... – Ela pareceu cética.

Ele riu, antes de terminar a cerveja.

-Vou indo. Tiago vai ter um faniquito se eu não estiver em casa pra ouvi-lo quando ele chegar. – Disse.

-Vejo você em Hogwarts, então. – Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Até as aulas. – Ele disse, sorrindo de volta e saiu do bar.

Lá fora, começou a divagar sobre ela. De alguma estranha forma, aquela amiga de Lílian tinha o poder de fazer as pessoas ao seu redor ficarem apaixonadas ou era impressão sua? O modo como Tom olhou-a, como se estivesse louco para abraçá-la e fazer as coisas que Tiago fazia com Lílian... E o modo como ele próprio se sentia perto dela eram muito estranhos.

Tentou ignorar isso e se concentrou em seu quarto na casa de Tiago, onde esperaria o amigo voltar.


	5. Capítulo 5: Brigas a parte

**Capítulo V: Brigas a parte... **

Lílian tirou os sapatos e jogou a bolsa sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, antes de largar as compras e se deitar.

Ficou ali, de olhos fechados, sentindo suas pernas parecerem mortas pela caminhada da tarde.

-Você fica linda desse jeito. – A voz de Tiago Potter a sobressaltou e fez com que sentasse na cama, rapidamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? E como entrou no meu quarto? Aparatou aqui sem a minha permissão? – Ela começou a despejar as perguntas, enquanto seu rosto formava uma expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco feliz.

-Acalme-se Lily. Aparatei em frente a sua casa e bati na porta. Sua mãe atendeu e disse que você estava aqui. Satisfeita?

-Hum... – Ela deu de ombros, parecendo mais calma. – Por que veio? Acabamos de nos despedir.

-Estava com saudades, já. – Ele deu um largo sorriso que fez ela revirar os olhos e rir.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Liliane me deu isso. Disse que você perdeu no quarto dela. – Ele estendeu o chaveirinho para a ruiva.

Ela estendeu a mão para pegá-lo e estremeceu quando seus dedos tocaram a palma da mão de Tiago. Por algum motivo, era como se ela estivesse levando um choque elétrico, que fazia cada parte do seu corpo se arrepiar.

Tiago olhou para suas mãos, olhou para ela, para dentro dela, e Lílian sentiu que não podia esconder nada dele naquele momento.

Os olhares encontrados pareciam ter unido os dois e eles não disseram nada, presos naquele instante, até a porta do quarto se abrir.

Uma garota loira, um pouco mais velha que Lily e dona de uma fisionomia muito estranha, entrara no quarto.

-Ah, irmãzinha, me desculpe. Pensei que você estivesse sozinha. – Petúnia Evans disse, de forma sarcástica, com as mãos na cintura inexistente.

-Tiago veio apenas devolver uma coisa. – Lílian murmurou, desviando os olhos dele.

-Hum... Imagino que ele seja... Bem, você sabe. – Petúnia revirou os olhos.

-Sim... O que você quer? – A ruiva parecia ansiosa por se livrar da irmã mais velha.

-Meu vidro de shampoo novo está quebrado. Eu tenho certeza de que ele estava dentro do armário, mas de alguma forma, ele foi parar no chão, todo em pedaçinhos. Sabe o que aconteceu com ele, Lilyzinha? – O tom de voz dela era agressivo, uma insinuação clara.

-Hey, a Lily não pode ter feito nada. Estava comigo a tarde toda. – Tiago defendeu a garota.

Petúnia lançou um olhar fulminante ao jovem.

-Típico. O pessoal da sua laia gosta de acobertar as coisas, não é?

-O QUE? – Tiago já se sentia indignado o bastante para pegar a varinha e transformar aquela garota numa gralha. Quem pensava que era para insinuar aquelas coisas sobre Lílian?

-Tiago, não se meta, ta bem? – Lily pôs a mão no ombro dele e se levantou. – Me mostre o shampoo e eu o conserto, Petúnia.

-Não quero nada dessa sua... mágica barata e suas esquisitices! Só fique longe das minhas coisas. – A loira saiu bufando e fazendo barulho com os pés.

Lily fechou a porta e olhou para os próprios pés.

-Me desculpe por isso. – Disse.

-Não é você quem tem que se desculpar! – Tiago ainda se sentia zangado com a irmã dela. – Como ela entra aqui e fala essas idiotices de você?

-Esquece isso, ta? – Ela disse, olhando para ele.

Aproximou-se e tirou o chaveirinho da mão dele, recolocando-o na bolsa.

-Pronto, está no lugar. Agora você pode ir. – Ela abriu a porta.

-Mas...

-Por favor.

Os ombros dele despencaram antes que ele levantasse e saísse do quarto.

-Até mais. – Disse. – Escrevo pra você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto ele saia para o corredor.

Assim que ele saiu, Lily fechou a porta e voltou para a cama. Estava se sentindo no meio de uma grande confusão emocional. Não conseguia entender porque Tiago mexia tanto com ela, quando isso não devia acontecer. Ele era o garoto endiabrado que azarava pessoas por diversão e fazia piadinhas idiotas e quebrava o regulamento... Como podia estar gostando de sua presença?

Naquele momento breve em que estiveram sozinhos no quarto, trocando aquele olhar intenso, ela sentiu vontade de descobrir os lábios dele. Tinha a impressão que deviam ser como um caramelo. Enrubesceu e riu dos próprios pensamentos. Aquilo tudo era ridículo demais.

######

Tiago entrou em casa e encontrou Sirius entretido em comer um sanduíche.

-E aí, como foi com a Lily? – O moreno perguntou, ainda de boca cheia.

-Estranho... Estava tudo dando certo e surgiu o momento perfeito pra beijá-la... E aí a irmã dela apareceu tendo um ataque e estragou tudo. Você acredita que ela estava acusando a Lily de quebrar uma coisa dela de propósito, usando magia?É ridículo! Justo a Lily que é a pessoa mais certinha do mundo...

-Irmãos... – Sirius resmungou.

Tiago sentou no sofá e fitou a parede, lembrando dos olhos verdes de Lílian, tão vividos, que pareciam chamar por ele...

-Ah, Almofada, eu acho que logo, logo, eu e Lílian vamos estar juntos mesmo. – Ele se deitou pra trás, com um sorriso e Sirius deu de ombros, sabendo que o amigo viajaria pelo mundo da lua lembrando da ruiva.


	6. Capítulo 6:Viajando

N/A: Oi! Mas explicação sobre personagens novos...

Alicia Thompsom: aluna da Grifinóra, está indo para o quinto ano e acabou de ser nomeada monitora.É amiga de Lílian e Remo Lupin.

**Capítulo VI: Viajando**

A plataforma nove e meia estava apinhada de gente quando Tiago e Sirius chegaram. Os dois seguiram até um lugar vago no trem, onde deixaram seus malões e sentaram para esperar seus amigos.

Pedro, mais gordo do que nunca, chegou logo depois deles, se esforçando para arrastar sua mala.

-Olá! – Disse, parecendo feliz em vê-los.

-E aí, Rabicho? Como foram as férias? – Tiago emendou.

-Foram legais. – Comentou, terminando de arrumar a mala no compartimento de bagagens. – Fui passar duas semanas na Itália com meus pais e conheci uma garota.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares de espanto. Aquilo era mais estranho do que Severo Snape dizer que tinha comprado um shampoo.

-O nome dela é Caritatis... – Os olhinhos pequenos de Pedro piscaram, enquanto ele sorria.

-Bah... Que ótimo! – Tiago se recuperou primeiro, apesar de tanto ele quanto Sirius segurarem risadas.

-Tenho uma foto com ela, querem ver? – Pedro ofereceu e os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

Sirius pegou a foto e ele e Tiago juntaram as cabeças para enxergar.

Uma garota esquálida, dona de cabelos negros e lisos estava retratada ao lado de Pedro. Tinha um monocelha grossa e olhos azuis, um tanto vesgos.

-Uau... Parabéns, Rabicho... – Sirius disse, ainda contendo o riso. Aquela garota era horrível. Mas, se gostava de Pedro...

Rabicho guardou a foto, radiante, em seu bolso.

Nesse momento, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e doces olhos cor de mel seguiu até eles.

-E aí, como estão? – Perguntou.

-Muito bem, Aluado. – Respondeu Tiago. – E você?

-Igualmente. Ansiosos? É nosso último ano e nem acredito nisso. – Ele disse, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Pedro.

-Nem me fale. Vou sentir falta de implicar com o Ranhoso e das nossas festinhas de lua cheia... – Sirius comentou com um sorrisinho.

Remo Lupin deu um sorrisinho amarelo, e voltou-se para Tiago.

-Encontrei a Lílian lá no vagão dos monitores. É verdade que vocês estão se falando normalmente? – Perguntou, parecendo escandalizado.

-Sim. – Tiago abriu um largo sorriso.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo também.

O apito do trem soou, anunciando que logo ele partiria.

-Tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Remo despediu-se, seguindo pelo corredor.

-Vá lá senhor monitor certinho! – Sirius ainda berrou pra ele antes que saísse e riu em coro com Tiago e Pedro.

Os três conversaram por mais algum tempo e passaram a se dedicar a outras coisas. Jogaram algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo até a mulher do carrinho de doces chegar. Servidos com muitas guloseimas, eles passaram um bom tempo dando conta delas.

Foi então que Remo voltou, acompanhado por Lílian, sua amiga da Corvinal, Liliane, e uma garota mais nova da Grifinória, chamada Alicia Thompsom.

-Não tinha nenhum lugar vago. Vocês não se importam se as meninas ficarem aqui? – Remo perguntou ao entrar.

-Essa pergunta é ridícula, Aluado... – Comentou Sirius, lançando um olhar de Tiago para Lílian.

As três garotas ocuparam um dos bancos, mas pareciam ligeiramente encabuladas, especialmente Alicia.

Remo logo começou a conversar com Pedro, que lhe contou sobre a namorada e as meninas se soltaram, conversando entre si sobre suas próprias férias.

Tiago tirou o pomo de ouro do bolso e começou a brincar com ele, enquanto Sirius lia alguma revista esquisita de trouxas sobre veículos chamados motocicletas.

Logo, pararam na estação de Hogsmeade, onde desceram carregando seus malões e ocuparam carruagens.

Alicia despediu-se deles e encontrou algumas amigas da Lufa-lufa, com quem dividiu a carruagem, enquanto Pedro e Remo se juntavam a Liliane e Sirius.

-Eles fizeram isso de propósito... – Disse Lílian, indignada com os amigos por causa daquele complô.

-Acho que sim.- Tiago riu para ela. –Quer ajuda com a mala?

Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem.


	7. Capítulo 7:E a paz acaba

**CAPÍTULO VII: E a paz acaba**

-Só espero que a Lílian na jogue ele pela janela da carruagem em movimento... – Comentou Sirius, dramático, quanto a carruagem deles seguia até a escola.

-Não seja retardado, Almofadinhas. Ela não vai fazer isso. - Remo sorriu levemente.

Liliane, a única menina do grupo, olhava distraidamente para o lago da escola, sem parecer ter algo a dizer sobre o casal de Grifinórios que seguia atrás deles.

Assim, eles ficaram quietos, até Remo perguntar timidamente.

-Liane, você conhece a nova monitora da Grifinória? Quer dizer... Ela parece legal... – Ele enrubesceu e a garota sorriu. Ele falava de Alicia.

-Ela é sim. Mas é muito tímida.

-Por isso ela não falou quase nada quando estava com você e Lílian?

-É... – Ela parecia esconder algo.

-Ah... Tomara que ela não seja muito, muito tímida... Vai ser legal conversar com ela... Quer dizer, ela parece uma ótima monitora... – Ele ficou vermelho igual a um tomate.

-Ih... Sinto cheiro de pieguice. – Sirius fez uma careta. – Acho que serei o único maroto solteiro esse ano... – E deu uma risada.

######

Enquanto isso, Tiago e Lílian dividiam sua carruagem com apenas seus malões.

-Sabe, Lílian, aquela noite na sua casa... Quando sua irmã chegou... – Tiago começou a dizer.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, ta? – Ela disse, virando-se para o outro lado.

-Por que você foge das coisas assim? – Ele suspirou cansado.

-Não estou fugindo. Não houve nada de mais naquela noite.

-Mas podia ter havido!

-Tiago, eu disse a você que tentaria ser sua amiga, mas você não está facilitando as coisas.

-Que droga, Lílian, porque você tem que ser tão teimosa! – Ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

-Eu... Desculpe. Eu só não quero me lembrar daquela noite. – Ela disse, com a voz mais branda. – Não force as coisas.

-Se eu não fizer isso, vamos continuar nisso pra sempre. – Ele suspirou resignado.

-Então é isso? Se eu não quiser ficar com você, não sirvo pra nada?

-Você entende tudo errado! Eu te amo e sei que você também sente algo por mim, por que não admite, Lily?

Ela virou a cara e os dois ficaram em silencio até a carruagem parar. Assim que saíram, Lílian foi até suas amigas da Grifinória e deixou Tiago plantado, raivoso.

######

-Eu sabia que a paz tava durando demais... – Comentou Remo, vendo a cara com que Tiago se aproximava deles.

-Ah, mas vamos combinar que o Tiago se supera. A Lily é bem complicadinha. – Sirius completou.

Liliane arqueou as sobrancelhas para os dois e foi na direção da amiga, com o malão a tiracolo.

Tiago veio até eles com um mau humor do cão.

-Não me perguntem nada. – Disse apenas, enquanto entravam na escola.

Sirius, Pedro e Remo trocaram olhares e começaram a subir as escadas até o hall de entrada, seguidos pelo míope.

######

Sentiram-se em casa quando entraram no salão e viram todos aqueles rostos conhecidos e queridos. Seguiram até a mesa da Grifinória e ocuparam seus lugares.

Estranhamente, Tiago nem procurou sentar-se perto de Lílian.

-Acho que o Pontas ta tramando alguma coisa... – Remo cochichou a Sirius.

-Eu tenho certeza... – Sirius deu uma risadinha. – Isso vai ser divertido...


	8. Capítulo 8: Aprontando

**N/A:** Olá! Estive de férias e meu computador pessoal estava com problemas, então, não consegui postar por umas semanas... Resolvida essa questão, vou voltar a postar toda a semana... Esse capítulo está um pouco curto, então espero ser perdoada.

Beijos mágicos.

######

**CAPÍTULO VIII: Aprontando**

Depois dos comunicados iniciais do diretor, várias comidas deliciosas apareceram sobre os pratos que se encontravam sobre as mesas das casas.

Todos se puseram a comer alegremente, conversando com os colegas. Aquela noite tinha tudo para ser normal, não fosse a disposição que Tiago Potter tinha arrumado, mais cedo, a aprontar alguma coisa.

Sentado a alguma distancia de Lílian, ele conversava um pouco com os amigos, até que um dos membros do time de quadribol veio falar com ele. Já com péssimo humor, Tiago não fez questão de ser muito polido e, quando os dois começaram a discutir táticas de quadribol, a oportunidade perfeita para uma confusão começou.

Tiago pegou uma batata assada que estava em seu prato e atirou-a com força na cara do colega que, ao invés de ficar mais zangado, roubou uma coxa de galinha do prato de Sirius e bateu com ela na cabeça de Tiago.

Sirius se animou imediatamente, atirando uma colher de ensopado no outro grinofinório.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA! – Berrou.

Logo, não eram apenas os três a se bombardearem com comida, mas a mesa da Grifinória inteira, a escola inteira.

Pedaços de torta de carne, pastelões, batatas e galinhas voavam por todo o salão e os professores e monitores se agilizaram para acabar com a bagunça, que durou apenas alguns minutos.

Quando estavam contidos, os estudantes sentaram-se, todos sujos e rindo, até o professor Dumbledore se levantar. Ao lado dele, a professora Minerva, já descabelada e vermelha, aparentemente muito zangada.

-Muito bem, acredito que tenham inventado uma maneira de começar o ano em grande estilo. - O diretor disse com um sorrisinho. – Mas acredito que esse gesto de desperdício e desleixo com aquilo que os bondosos elfos de nossa cozinha prepararam com tanto empenho seja um ato muito triste. Assim, peço que se alguém souber quem começou esse atentado, diga seus nomes.

A escola inteira ficou em silencio por um momento.

-Bem, já que ninguém tem nada a dizer, peço que se retirem para suas salas comunais, enquanto os professores e eu nos encarregaremos de limpar tudo. - Ele suspirou. – Espero que isso não se repita. – E lançou um olhar para os marotos.

Com muito barulho, os estudantes puseram-se a sair do salão.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro riam, cobertos de comida, enquanto Remo parecia taciturno ao guiar os alunos novatos e tagarelas até a sala comunal.

-Foi você, não foi, Potter? – Lílian aproximou-se de Tiago com uma expressão feroz no rosto.

-Que provas você tem? – Ele olhou-a com desdém.

-Não preciso de provas para saber que isso é coisa sua! – Retrucou.

-Quer saber? Fui eu, sim. Mas a culpa é toda sua!

-Minha culpa? – Ela guinchou.

-Sim. Se você não fosse teimosa o bastante pra admitir que gosta de mim, eu não teria ficado irritado e não faria aquilo. – O rapaz vociferou.

-Seu trasgo imbecil! Você não consegue nem controlar isso!

-Não é minha culpa se você faz isso comigo. Mas não se preocupe, não vou falar mais nada. Você é uma idiota, Evans!

Ele se virou e continuou seguindo para a sala comunal, enquanto Lílian ficava ali parada. Não sabia se ficara mais chocada por ele a ter chamado de Evans ou de idiota.


	9. Capítulo 9: Fazendo as pazes

**N/A: **Temos dois capítulos postados hoje... Estou perdoada, Regina? Rsrs

Espero que curtam as surpresas.

**CAPÍTULO IX: Fazendo as pazes**

Lílian acordou ainda cansada. Não conseguira dormir logo que chegara ao dormitório e se sentia estranha. De alguma maneira, o modo como Tiago a tratara fizera com que ela se sentisse muito mal. Racionalmente, sabia que não devia se sentir culpada: Tiago era responsável por seus atos. Mesmo assim, se sentia mal por ter brigado com ele.

Agora que tinha passado algum tempo com o míope, começava a notar que ele era um cara legal, apesar de saber muito bem como tirá-la do sério.

Saiu desanimada da cama e vestiu o uniforme, antes de seguir até o salão principal.

Tomou café da manhã com Alicia. A aluna do quinto ano, recém nomeada monitora, era agradável. Ao contrario da maioria das meninas da turma de Lílian, ela era espontânea e amável, não forçava a barra sobre nenhum assunto. Talvez fosse por isso que as duas tivessem se tornado amigas.

Depois da refeição, cada uma seguiu para sua aula.

O primeiro período de Lílian era Poções e ela soltou um gemidinho de infelicidade quando viu Tiago parado ao lado de Sirius e Remo.

Ela foi se sentar com Liliane, que a fitava com receio.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou.

-Estou... Eu só... Ah, que droga. To me sentindo meio mal por ter brigado com o Tiago. – Ela suspirou. Não conseguia esconder nada de Liliane, então explicou o que acontecera na noite anterior.

-Peça desculpas a ele. – Liliane aconselhou.

-O QUE? Não vou pedir. Ele é que tem culpa disso! – A ruiva fechou a cara.

-Lílian, pare com essas historinhas de culpado. Você cometeu um erro. Ele cometeu alguns também. Será que vocês não podem simplesmente se entender?

-Eu... Tudo bem. Vou tentar falar com ele, mais tarde. – A ruiva suspirou, encerrando o assunto enquanto o professor Slughorm chamava a atenção da turma.

A manhã passou devagar entre as aulas e Lílian já estava esquecendo do problema com Tiago quando entrou no salão principal e teve que engolir um seco. Por um momento, estacou, relutando em enfrentar o que quer que pudesse acontecer.

Foi em frente, tentando enxotar essas preocupações e fazer a coisa de uma vez.

-Tiago? – Ela chamou, com a voz fraca.

O maroto olhou para trás, aparentemente indiferente.

-O que você quer, Evans? – Perguntou.

-Só conversar...

Remo levantou-se depressa com alguma desculpa qualquer e saiu de perto dos dois, deixando-os a sós.

A ruiva ocupou o lugar ao lado de Tiago, de cabeça baixa.

-Eu... eu queria me desculpar. – Disse.

-O que?

-Estou pedindo desculpas. – Ela suspirou. – Sou uma cabeça dura irritante, eu admito...

Ele olhou para ela como se não estivesse acreditando.

-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso... – Ele deu um sorrisinho e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não de você.

-Mas está. Foi infantil da minha parte dizer aquelas coisas na carruagem... E depois também.

-Tudo bem. Eu também fui idiota... Tava de cabeça quente. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Não importa. – Ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu para ele, parecendo aliviada.

-Então, ainda somos amigos? – Perguntou.

Tiago pareceu um tanto contrariado.

-Tudo bem.

"Isso, enquanto eu não provar que você me ama...", acrescentou mentalmente.


	10. Capítulo 10: Uma notícia inesperada

**CAPÍTULO X: Uma notícia inesperada**

As primeiras semanas de aula passaram rapidamente, já que havia muito o que estudar. Os professores não perdoavam os alunos do sétimo ano, enchendo-os de trabalhos e deveres.

Talvez por isso Tiago e Lílian não haviam mais arrumado motivos para brigar. Discutiam algumas vezes, mas quando se viam, costumavam conversar normalmente, como pessoas civilizadas. Isso agradou muito aos amigos dos dois, que finalmente não tinham mais que ouvir reclamações.

Era sexta-feira e os marotos conversavam animados, enquanto Lílian, Alicia e Morgana, uma colega de casa do sétimo ano, faziam o mesmo do outro lado da mesa, quando o professor Dumbledore se ergueu e pediu a atenção de todos.

-Esse ano tem trazido preocupações e notícias ruins a todos, por conta das forças de Lord Voldemort, que se enraíza em nosso mundo. Uma lastima. Por conta disso, o professor Slughorm deu-nos uma sugestão interessante, que poderá distrair-nos e nos ajudar a ficar preparados para o que nos aguarda. – Ao fazer essa introdução, o professor olhava através de seus oclinhos de meia lua para todas as longas mesas no salão.

-A ideia do professor é de fazermos uma Gincana de integração. As equipes participantes serão formadas pelos próprios alunos e poderão misturar os alunos de todas as casas. Essa ideia ambiciosa está exposta em um regulamento impresso, que estará disponível para todos. – Continuou o diretor. – As equipes deverão ser formadas até a metade de outubro e deverão ter no mínimo 30 integrantes. Agradeço a atenção de vocês e espero que estejam tão entusiasmados quanto eu. – Ele sorria, ao se sentar.

Um burburinho alegre tomou conta do salão até o fim do jantar.

Quando ele acabou, Lílian foi correndo até a professora Minerva para buscar o regulamento da gincana. Ela combinou com os marotos e com Alicia que leriam as regras para decidir se participariam.

Levou o pergaminho ate a sala comunal, onde colocou-o sobre a mesa e começou a ler em voz alta, para que o grupinho ao redor dela pudesse ouvir.

_**I GINCANA DE INTEGRAÇÃO DA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**_

_**Para promover valores como companheirismo e trabalho em equipe, bem como a cooperação entre os alunos das várias casas, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts promove sua primeira Gincana de Integração. **_

_**A Gincana apresentará desafios à inteligência e criatividade dos alunos, servindo como meio para lhes ensinar a agir em diversas situações e usar os conhecimentos adquiridos para resolver problemas diversos. **_

_**As regras para participação seguem abaixo descritas. **_

_**-Cada equipe deverá ter pelo menos 30 componentes, que podem ser de qualquer casa da escola e de qualquer ano escolar. **_

_**-Cada equipe deverá ter um nome, um símbolo e uma bandeira que a identifique. **_

_**-Dois alunos deverão ser nomeados Líder e Vice-líder da equipe. Eles serão responsáveis pela administração das tarefas e representarão a equipe quando forem solicitados. O líder e o vice devem estar acima do quinto ano. **_

_**-Um professor será responsável por cada equipe, sendo que as equipes podem escolher seu professor responsável (se ele não tiver se responsabilizado, anteriormente, por outra equipe). **_

-Poderíamos formar uma equipe, não? – Lílian logo se entusiasmou.

-É. Com certeza arrumaríamos um pessoal pra participar. – Tiago concordou animado. Além de ser divertido, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ficar ainda mais próximo de Lílian.

-Tudo bem. Precisamos encontrar apenas duas pessoas que se responsabilizem para serem os lideres. – Lílian se sentiu empolgada.

-Você seria perfeita, Lily. – Remo sugeriu sorrindo.

-É. Você é uma autoridade... – Sirius concordou com uma risadinha.

-Aí faltaria um vice. – Remo continuou, como se a questão estivesse resolvida.

-Peraí, eu não disse que aceito! – Protestou Lílian.

-Lily, você é perfeita. Você impõem respeito aos alunos porque é monitora, é inteligente, organizada... Não tem ninguém melhor para ser líder de uma equipe. – Enumerou Tiago.

Lily ficou rosada e sorriu.

-Está bem. Posso ser a líder. Mas precisamos de um vice.

-O Remo iria ser bom. – Sugeriu Alicia, que se juntara à eles.

Lupin ficou escarlate.

-Eu... bem... Acho que não tenho muita voz de comando... – Ele disse, meio encabulado. – Talvez o Sirius.

-Nem olhe pra mim... – O moreno levantou as mãos. – Me isento de responsabilidades.

-Então o Tiago. – Sugeriu Remo. – Ele não é organizado como a Lily, mas é inteligente também e tem carisma.

Lílian olhou para o maroto míope, receosa.

-Eu aceito. – Disse Tiago. – Se ninguém for contra.

Como nenhum deles disse nada, ficou decidido.

-Agora precisamos achar um nome e começar a chamar gente. Vou buscar a ficha de inscrição amanhã, com a professora Minerva... – Lílian tagarelou empolgada.

Eles continuaram a conversa por algum tempo, até que pareceu ser um horário propício a ir para a cama. Despediram-se cansados e empolgados com a perspectiva. Não era sempre que Hogwarts oferecia uma atividade tão diferente e seria bom pensar em algo empolgante, para esquecer os ataques, que agora eram noticiados quase todos os dias nos jornais, e nas provas e trabalhos.

######

**N/A:** Espero que curtam essa ideia da gincana. Resolvi usá-la porque vai ser muito boa para criar situações interessantes ;). Além disso, como o Dumbledore sempre fala muito sobre a união das casas e tudo o mais, parece o tipo de atividade que ele aprovaria em Hogwarts e nunca vi em nenhuma fic antes...

Beijos mágicos.


	11. Capítulo 11: O beijo

**N/A:** Ta bom, eu sei que tinha prometido mais freqüência nos capítulos, mas andei muito atarefada no trabalho e não pude fazer isso. Por causa disso, hoje vou postar 4 capítulos novos, pra tirar o atraso. Espero que vocês gostem!

**N/A 2:** Personagem novo...

Phoebe Talbot (lê-se fibi, pra quem não sabe XD): Aluna do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa, amiga de Lílian.

**CAPÍTULO XI: O beijo**

A sala que normalmente era usada para as aulas de transfiguração estava agora ocupada por um pequeno grupo de adolescentes. Lílian conseguira a sala emprestada com a professora Minerva para que ela, os marotos, Alicia, Liliane, que ela havia convidado naquela manhã, e Phoebe Talbot, uma amiga da Lufa-lufa, se reunissem e discutissem algumas questões básicas da equipe.

-Bem, decidimos que eu e Tiago vamos ser os lideres... – Lílian disse, logo depois de começar. – Alguém é contra?

Ninguém objetou, então, continuou.

-Precisamos de um professor que se responsabilize por nossa equipe...

-Podia ser a Madame Hooch... – Sugeriu Phoebe, com um sorrisinho.

-Acho que a gente podia votar. – Sugeriu Liliane.

-Boa ideia. – Lílian se animou e usou a varinha para fazer o nome de todos os professores aparecerem no quadro negro.

No fim da votação, a professora Minerva tinha sido a escolhida e Lílian pareceu feliz com isso, enquanto anotava o nome da professora na ficha de inscrição.

-Também precisamos de um nome e de uma bandeira. – Tiago tomou a palavra pela primeira vez.

-Vai ser difícil escolher um nome. – Alicia disse isso pensativa.

-Talvez seja melhor pensarmos e anotarmos umas idéias até amanhã e então fazer uma votação de nomes. – Remo sugeriu.

-É... – Lílian concordou.

-Bem, então tem mais alguma coisa pra decidir? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Bem, temos que convocar alunos e começar a distribuir as funções de cada um. Proponho que nós todos sejamos os coordenadores da equipe e que cada dupla cuide de um tipo de tarefas. - Lílian sorriu por ter tido aquela ideia.

-Certo, mas como seria isso? - Phoebe coçou seus cabelos loiros.

-Simples: Alicia e Remo que são concentrados podiam cuidar das tarefas que exigem muito raciocínio e calma. Phoebe e Pedro podem cuidar das tarefas esportivas e que tenham brincadeiras. A Liliane e o Sirius podem ficar responsáveis pelas tarefas que exijam criatividade. O que acham?

-Ruivinha, você é genial. – Tiago sorriu para ela.

Nada poderia ter deixado a garota mais contente.

Assim, depois de um pouco mais de conversa, foram deixando a sala aos poucos, restando apenas Lílian, que se pôs a arrumar as cadeiras que tinham tirado do lugar, com a ajuda de sua varinha.

-Você vai ser uma líder e tanto, sabia? – A ruiva não havia notado que Tiago ficara para trás quando seus amigos saíram da sala.

-Obrigada... – Ela sorriu. – Acho que você vai fazer a sua parte também.

-Então, agora você já confia em mim? – Ele sorriu, se sentando no tampo de uma classe.

-Talvez...

-Sem evasão... – Ele advertiu.

-Tudo bem. Eu confio em você, Tiago. – Lílian deixou um sorriso vago tomar seus lábios.

-É bom ouvir você dizer isso. – O míope fitou os olhos dela daquele mesmo jeito que fitara no quarto dela, na noite em que Petúnia Evans brigara com a irmã na frente dele.

Aqueles olhos castanhos e redondos, tão cheios de alegria por trás das lentes dos óculos eram hipnotizantes. Parecia haver muito mais vida dentro deles do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Tiago pareceu notar o efeito que estava produzindo, porque seu sorriso aumentou e ele se levantou, dando passos lentos até ela, como se estivesse encantando uma serpente. Por fim, ficou a apenas alguns centímetros da ruiva e talvez a escola inteira pudesse escutar as batidas aceleradas dos corações dos dois.

Ele ergueu a mão até a face dela, por onde as pontas de seus dedos passearam devagar, contornando a bochecha e o queixo delicado da ruiva, cuja respiração estava ofegante. A viagem levou a ponta do indicador até os lábios bem feitos dela, tão desejados...

Sua mão escorregou pelo pescoço claro e pelo braço, enquanto ele preenchia aqueles pequenos centímetros de distancia com seu corpo, e não havia mais espaço entre eles.

Lílian sentia-se como que paralisada magicamente e todo o seu corpo se arrepiava a cada atitude do maroto. Quando ele estava tão perto que ela podia sentir seu corpo contra o dele, fechou os olhos verdes e deixou seus lábios fossem tomados gentilmente pelos dele. Esperava que ele o fizesse, mas quando aconteceu, era muito mais do que tinha imaginado. Logo os lábios não eram suficientes e suas línguas se encontraram, revelando o sabor mais doce que poderiam esperar.

Aquele instante perdido no tempo, só acabou quando Lílian o afastou com as mãos, relutante.

Seus olhos fugiram para o lado, mas ela sorria.

Tiago retribuía o sorriso e puxou-a para seus braços, como se quisesse prendê-la ali.

-Nós temos que voltar para a sala comunal... – Lily disse baixinho.

-Só se você prometer que teremos muitos outros momentos assim. – Tiago chantageou.

-Eu... Eu preciso pensar... Tenho que... Tenho que entender isso. – Ela respondeu.

-Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou resignado. – Eu sei que vale a pena esperar por você, Lílian. Porque eu te amo. E isso não vai acabar.

Ele a soltou, mesmo que a contragosto, e Lílian descobriu que não queria que ele tivesse feito isso.

-Vamos? – Ele perguntou, oferecendo a mão, que ela segurou, indo atrás dele.

Tudo o que sentia e pensava parecia uma tremenda confusão. Mas uma certeza já a dominava... Não conseguiria resistir a Tiago, fosse isso bom ou ruim.


	12. Capítulo 12: Reunião

**CAPÍTULO XII: Reunião**

O domingo amanheceu iluminado por um sol que prometia dar as caras por apenas mais algumas escassas vezes.

Lílian animou-se com isso e depois de se vestir e prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, seguiu ao salão principal.

Assim que sentou, Morgana veio lhe fazer companhia, dizendo que já soubera da equipe e que estava só esperando para colocar seu nome na lista.

-Que bom. Vai ser muito legal ter você na equipe. – Lily sorriu radiante e Morgana devia ter se sentido muito especial mesmo, já que não sabia os motivos ocultos que faziam a monitora da Grifinória estar daquele jeito.

Morgana terminou seu desjejum e se despediu de Lílian, indo para o lago com algumas amigas.

Lily ficou admirando seu prato de cereais e riu sozinha. Estava se sentindo uma besta. Por que estava daquele jeito, pensando em coisas que eram simplesmente... Tolas?

Suspirou e começou a enfiar a comida na boca, com sua colher.

######

-Você não acha que a Lily ta meio estranha? – Alicia Thompsom comentou num cochicho, no ouvido de Liliane.

-Está sim... E eu imagino a razão... – Liliane sorriu e piscou marota, apontando para a porta da sala de transfiguração, onde já se avistavam Tiago e Sirius.

-Você acha que... ? – Alicia arregalou os olhos azuis.

-O Tiago ficou por aqui depois que a gente foi embora...

-Aaaah, que lindo! – Phoebe, próxima das duas, exclamou baixinho, sem conseguir se conter e as três riram umas para as outras.

Mal tinham terminado a conversa quando Lílian, que estivera conversando com Remo, chamou a atenção de todos para a reunião.

-Bem, temos as sugestões de nomes? – Perguntou a ruiva.

-Tudo aqui. – Tiago apontou uma folha de pergaminho.

-Certo... Vamos passar a folha e cada um marca a opção de que gosta mais.

Assim foi feito e quando Tiago recebeu o pergaminho do outro lado, havia um nome mais votado.

O maroto pigarreou e fez uma posse de locutor.

-Por 4 votos, o nome vencedor é... Doidos e bruxas... – Declarou.

-Bem propício... – Phoebe piscou.

-É, ficou legal. – Concordou Lily. De qualquer forma, não havia muito tempo para que escolhessem nenhum outro. – Agora, a bandeira.

-Podíamos criar uma mascote e colocar na bandeira. – Sugeriu Liliane. – Com esse nome, podia ser uma coruja meio doida, com vestes de mago.

-Ela podia estar segurando uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada... – Sorriu Sirius.

-Acho que fica legal! – Concordou Lílian. – Alicia, você faz o desenho?

-Pode deixar. – A garota concordou. – Farei hoje mesmo e podemos entregar nossa ficha amanhã.

-Ótimo! Hoje vamos passar a lista pelas salas comunais. – Declarou Lílian.

-Acho que enceramos por hoje, neh? – Perguntou Phoebe. – O dia ta lindo e eu adoraria ir lá pra fora, sabem?

-Tudo bem... – Concordou Lílian.

Phoebe saiu logo, do seu jeito tresloucado. Alicia a seguiu, conversando com Remo e Pedro.

-Lilían, você quer ir dar uma volta no lago? – Tiago convidou.

-Han... Eu tenho que arrumar a sala... A professora Minerva...

-Lily, vai lá. Eu e o Sirius arrumamos as coisas, não é? – Liliane prontificou-se e deu uma piscada para o jovem Black.

-Sim... Temos que discutir nossas diretrizes organizacionais de tarefas. – Ele disse isso sério, o que fez Liliane dar uma risada abafada pela mão.

-Vamos... – Não adiantava tentar fugir... Então, Lílian saiu da sala logo atrás de Tiago.


	13. Capítulo 13: Apenas talvez

**CAPÍTULO XIII: Apenas talvez... **

Liliane empurrou uma das cadeiras com o pé enquanto Sirius a observava. Normalmente as meninas queriam ficar sozinhas com ele para tentar ganhar um beijo e uns amassos, mas isso não parecia valer para ela.

-Você parece surpreso com alguma coisa. – Ela comentou, ao se virar.

-Nada... É só que... Você é diferente da maioria das garotas. Isso me intriga. – Ele respondeu. – E não sei porque estou sendo assim sincero e idiota.

Liliane riu.

-Porque você é assim, Sirius.

-Hei!

-É verdade! Você é verdadeiro com as pessoas, mesmo sem querer. Não sabe mentir. E isso é uma grande qualidade... Eu queria ser assim. – Ela sorriu francamente, sentando sobre uma mesa.

-Hum... Então tem muitas mentiras escondidas por trás dessa carinha linda, é? – Ele riu.

-Algumas. – O sorriso nos lábios dela tinha diminuído.

Sirius achou melhor não perguntar nada sobre isso. Não tinha intimidade o suficiente.

-Então, vamos ser coordenadores de pirralhos. – Sirius sorriu amarelo.

-Mais ou menos isso.

-Por que acha que Lílian nos indicou pra trabalhar juntos? Sem querer ofender, não temos lá tantas coisas em comum.

-Primeiro: Lupin e Alicia são espíritos predestinados. Os dois se gostam e tem uma personalidade reservada, boa para as tarefas que precisam de paciência. – Explicou. – Segundo: Phoebe é muito impulsiva e Pedro não é lá muito inteligente, então, se tornam melhores nas tarefas que gastam energia e não exigem muito raciocínio. Terceiro: você gosta de coisas de trouxas, tem bom humor e eu... bem, eu tenho alguns talentos artísticos. – Ela deu de ombros.

-Muito engenhoso. – Ele se escorou no parapeito da janela e observou o céu por alguns instantes. – É impressão minha ou tem uma coruja azul voando para o corujal? – Ele perguntou de repente, rindo.

-O QUE? – A garota se levantou num pulo e correu até o lado dele, olhando para o céu. – Não acredito!

-Deve ser algum feitiço que lançaram nela... – Sugeriu Sirius, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não. Essa coruja é da minha avó. Ela é azul mesmo. – Afirmou. – Tenho que ir até o corujal, ver o que ela quer.

-Hum... Ta... Me abandone você também. – Disse, num tom brincalhão.

-Pode vir junto se quiser. - Ela disse, seguindo para a porta.

Ele deu de ombros e a seguiu. Não tinha o que fazer, já que Tiago estava ocupado e Remo devia estar estudando. Além disso, Talvez descobrisse alguma coisa sobre aquela garota estranha...

######

O sol refletia o brilho avermelhado do cabelo dela, preso no alto da cabeça. Lílian tinha um certo ar de menina que agradava aos olhos de Tiago. Ela podia ser durona quando queria, mas no fundo, era meiga e sensível como uma menininha.

-Por que está me olhando tanto? – Ela perguntou.

-Não seja boba. É porque você é linda. – O maroto sorriu e Lily riu.

Os dois tinham feito a volta no lago e agora estavam perto da orla da floresta proibida.

-Que acha de sentarmos? – Tiago sugeriu.

-Na grama?

O rapaz tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou uma toalha vermelha no chão.

-Nada impede você... – Ela sorriu.

-Nada... – Ele respondeu num murmúrio, enquanto tirava os tênis e se sentava.

Lílian o imitou, sentando-se encolhida no canto oposto.

-Lily, não sou um dragão, não vou te morder.

-Eu sei... – A jovem riu nervosa. – Mas estamos sozinhos aqui... – Suas bochechas rosaram.

-Eu já disse que te amo, não é? Acha que vou fazer alguma coisa que te machuque ou magoe? – O míope colocou a mão no queixo dela. – Não quero perder você.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Tudo dentro dela parecia tão misturado... Estava louca para que Tiago a apertasse com os braços e a beijasse como na tarde anterior, mas ao mesmo tempo, temia que isso acontecesse e que ela perdesse o controle... Esse era seu maior medo com relação ao maroto: ele fazia com que ela perdesse o controle que usualmente tinha de suas emoções.

-Ei, relaxa, ruivinha. – Tiago pegou a mão dela. – Vamos conversar, mas você escolhe o assunto, assim você não briga comigo...

Lílian riu.

-Ta bem.

Logo, todo o nervosismo dela tinha sumido, enquanto os dois conversavam e Tiago fazia suas brincadeiras idiotas que, apesar de tudo, faziam com que ela risse mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez estivesse se apaixonando por ele. Apenas talvez.


	14. Capítulo 14: Despertando a curiosidade

**CAPÍTULO XIV: Despertando a curiosidade**

O corujal fedia a titica e isso fez Sirius franzir o nariz ao entrar lá. As diversas corujas da escola estavam empoleiradas ali com caras mal humoradas e a espécime azul se destacava.

Deu um pio curto quando Liliane se aproximou dela e acariciou suas penas.

-Olá, íris. – A menina cumprimentou-a. – O que você trouxe?

O animal estendeu a perna, obediente, e Liliane retirou um pacotinho.

Havia uma pequena caixinha preta e um pergaminho dobrado, que a garota abriu e leu, enquanto Sirius observava.

-Notícias de casa? – Ele perguntou.

-Não. Minha avó mora em Delfos. Minha casa fica em Atenas. – Ela disse, enfiando a carta no bolso da calça jeans. – Ela só me mandou um presente.

-Não sabia que você estava de aniversário...

-Não estou. É só... Ela resolveu me mandar uma jóia da família. – Ela estava sendo notavelmente evasiva e isso deixou o garoto curioso.

-Não vai abrir? – Ele apontou o pacote.

-Sim... – Ela abriu o laço que prendia a tampa na caixa e desvendou uma fina corrente de prata, na qual estava pendurada um pingente brilhante e translúcido em forma de coração.

-Não parece o tipo de jóias da minha família. – Sirius comentou criticamente.

-Tenho certeza de que não. – A corvinal deu uma risada.

-Quer ajuda para colocar? – Ele se ofereceu.

-Ah... Tudo bem. – Ela estendeu a caixa para o rapaz, que pegou a correntinha, e ficou de costas para ele, enquanto erguia os longos cabelos loiros, para que ele pudesse prender a jóia.

Sirius não pôde deixar de observar a pele rosada dela, enquanto prendia o fecho da corrente e sentiu vontade de senti-la, para saber se era tão boa ao toque quanto era à visão. Assim, deixou quase acidentalmente que as pontas de seus dedos roçassem a nuca dela e algo dentro dele se agitou. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para agarrá-la ali mesmo e nunca mais se desfazer dela. Balançou a cabeça, espantando aquelas coisas.

Liliane dera um passo a frente e se virava para ele.

-Acho melhor irmos embora daqui, neh? – Ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

-É, esse cheiro de caca de coruja já ta me fazendo mal. – Ele concordou, enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para a escada que saía da torre.

######

Remo estava lendo, sentado numa das poltronas da sala comunal. Ou fingia estar fazendo isso...

Alicia Thompsom estava deitada de bruços sobre o tapete, traçando lentamente as formas do desenho que seria a mascote e símbolo da equipe.

Seus cabelos cor de chocolate estavam presos no alto da cabeça, num coque improvisado e ele sentia vontade de caminhar até ela e soltá-los, cheirá-los, sentir sua textura...

"Remo, Remo, você sabe que não pode pensar essas coisas. Nenhuma garota deve ficar com você. Você é perigoso e pode feri-la.", pensou consigo mesmo, soltando um suspiro.

Constatando que não conseguiria se concentrar ali, ele subiu ao dormitório masculino e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Sirius ali, atirado na cama, com um livro.

-Estou tendo alucinações... – Exclamou.

-O que? – Sirius ergueu os olhos. Depois que voltara do corujal, ele acabou indo pega algo para ler na biblioteca, já que não via perspectiva de algo interessante para fazer.

-Nunca pensei que encontraria você nessa situação, Almofadinhas. – Remo riu, apontando o livro.

-Ah... É o que a gente acaba fazendo, quando os amigos arrumam namoradas. – Sirius deu um sorriso largo e Remo corou um pouco.

-O que está lendo?

Sirius deixou o amigo ver a capa do livro, em couro vermelho, que trazia "Criaturas mágicas" escrito em letras douradas.

Remo coçou a cabeça. Normalmente, a única leitura de Sirius eram revistas trouxas sobre carros e motocicletas... Não fazia sentido que ele estivesse lendo aquele livro.

-Hum... Por que está lendo isso? – Perguntou.

-Ah, achei interessante.

-Tu... Tudo bem. – Aluado deu de ombros e sentou em sua própria cama, para fazer sua leitura, apesar de a atitude de Sirius tê-lo deixado no mínimo curioso.

######

O sol estava se pondo e Lílian se surpreendeu com isso. Tinha passado a tarde inteira com Tiago e se sentira tão relaxada que nem vira o tempo passar.

-Acho melhor irmos para a escola. – Ela sugeriu.

-É, ta ficando escuro. – O garoto concordou, levantando e calçando os tênis. – Nenhuma chance de eu ganhar um beijo hoje?

-Tiago!

-Está bem... Não forçar a barra... – Ele levantou as mãos ao céu e Lílian teu um empurrão nele.

-Isso não é justo... – Ele fez cara de pidão e Lílian riu. – Eu vou ter que pegar você na marra agora! – Completou e Lílian soltou um gritinho, antes de sair correndo pelo gramado, sendo perseguida por ele.

Ele só a alcançou perto da escola e segurou a mão dela, puxando-a para junto de si, antes que ela pudesse protestar.

-Você não tem jeito, Potter... – Ela sussurrou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Não quando o assunto é você. – Ele sorriu.

-Vamos, temos que jantar e terminar os deveres. - Lily falou.

Tiago suspirou.

-Eu sei. Mas queria que pudéssemos só ficar assim, sempre.

Lílian deu um sorriso a ele antes de se soltar do abraço e os dois seguiram até a escola.


	15. Capítulo 15: Às regras

**CAPÍTULO 15: Às regras**

A semana começou agitada, uma vez que as listas de inscrição para a gincana circulavam pelas mesas, corredores e salas de aula, levantando conversas e expectativa sobre a atividade.

A maioria dos alunos estava curiosa a respeito das tarefas que viriam a acontecer e também da interação social que a gincana representava.

O prazo para as inscrições estava se esgotando e as equipes que já estavam formadas sabiam que haveria uma reunião entre os lideres das equipes e os professores e funcionários na segunda seguinte, para discutir os detalhes do funcionamento da gincana.

Lílian estava ansiosa com isso a semana inteira e, apesar de não deixar de fazer nenhum dever, concentrar-se era difícil.

Quando enfim o dia da reunião chegou, encontrou Tiago esperando por ela na porta da sala comunal.

-Estamos indo a uma reunião ou uma aula? – Ele perguntou rindo da pilha de pergaminhos que Lílian trazia consigo.

-Posso precisar anotar algumas coisas... – Justificou-se a ruiva, com um breve sorriso.

Os dois se puseram a caminho da sala dos professores, onde encontraram mais alguns alunos.

Além da equipe dos dois, havia uma comandada por dois soncerinos, outra formada por um aluno da corvinal e um da Lufa-lufa, uma terceira comandada por um aluno da Grifinória e outro da Lufa-lufa e a última presidida por dois alunos da Corvinal.

Todos foram convidados a sentar-se em uma mesa larga e comprida, onde já se encontravam os professores e Dumbledore.

Quando todos estavam em seus lugares, a professora Minerva levantou-se.

-Boa noite. – Ela começou. – Essa reunião foi organizada para que o funcionamento da nossa gincana seja esclarecido. Explicarei as principais regras e depois, vocês podem perguntar o que quiserem.

Ela deu uma olhada à sua volta antes de continuar:

-As tarefas serão criadas pelos professores e pelo diretor e envolverão tanto os conhecimentos mágicos de vocês quanto suas aptidões pessoais. Algumas serão entregues durante a semana, outras, devem ser cumpridas nos feriados. Elas sempre serão entregues para o líder da equipe, por uma coruja.

-Cada equipe terá uma sala para usar na resolução das tarefas e para a organização. A sala será encantada e apenas os membros da equipe saberão a chave para entrar nela.

-Cada equipe determinou um professor responsável. Esse professor irá acompanhar a realização das tarefas de vocês e fiscalizar se tudo está conforme foi pedido.

Depois de dizer isso, a professora olhou ao redor e, vendo que não haviam dúvidas, sentou-se.

O professor Dumbledore, que estivera sentado, tranquilamente, levantou-se então.

-Creio que a professora McGonagall foi sucinta e direta em sua explicação e me resta desejar boa sorte a todos. – Ele sorriu. – A primeira tarefa será entregue a vocês agora, e vocês sortearão suas salas sede.

######

Sirius e Remo jogavam xadrez de bruxo no tapete da sala comunal. Pedro comia um pacote de feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, enquanto os observava. Ele parecia estar sempre imune mesmo aos sabores mais estranhos de feijoezinhos, o que fazia seus amigos questionarem se ele mastigava sua comida tempo o suficiente para sentir o gosto.

Quando Remo ganhou a quinta partida, Srius desistiu.

-Não tem nem graça jogar com você... – Reclamou o moreno.

Remo deu um leve sorriso, enquanto Sirius mexia na própria mochila para tirar o livro encapado em couro vermelho.

-Você está mesmo gostando de ler isso? – Remo perguntou incrédulo.

-Estou, por quê? Não posso adquirir cultura literária também, é? – Sirius deu um sorriso brincalhão.

-Claro... – Ele coçou os cabelos cor de mel e observou distraidamente o amigo sentar-se numa poltrona e abrir o livro numa das páginas.

-Remo, está jogando? – A voz suave que perguntou aquilo era conhecida do garoto e fez com que se virasse depressa.

-Na verdade, meu adversário desistiu. – Respondeu.

-Posso jogar com você então?

Remo sentiu seu coração acelerar e pensou nas possibilidades. Aquela garota linda e inteligente estava tentando se aproximar dele e ele sabia que seria falta de educação mandá-la embora. Mesmo assim, sentia que se aproximar dela não ia resultar em coisa boa.

-Claro. – Sorriu, respondendo, enquanto ela se sentava à sua frente.

Sirius lançou um olhar aos dois e revirou os olhos. Será que era o único imune às flechas do cupido naquela escola?


	16. Capítulo 16: Organizando as coisas

**CAPÍTULO XVI: Organizando as coisas **

A sala ampla que Lílian sorteara ficava no terceiro andar. Ela combinara uma reunião com a equipe ali, um pouco antes do jantar, para que conversassem sobre o regulamento e sobre a divisão das tarefas.

Dumbledore entregara quatro tarefas para o começo da gincana e ela precisava interar a todos.

Quando todos estavam presentes, ela contou sobre a reunião com os professores e disse que já tinham tarefas para resolver.

-Eu e Tiago decidimos criar coordenadores para dividir as tarefas. Assim, duas pessoas ficam responsáveis por cada tipo de tarefa, entendem? As de raciocínio ficam com o Remo e a Alicia Thompsom, as tarefas que exigem rapidez e esforço físico ficam sob responsabilidade do Pedro e da Phoebe, e as artísticas e criativas são responsabilidade de Sirius e Liliane.

Uma garota alta, de cabelos castanho escuros e cílios longos levantou a mão, impaciente. Todos a conheciam, obviamente. Era Dalila Vance, uma corvinal com quem Sirius ficara algumas vezes no ano anterior.

-Por que os coordenadores têm que ser esses? – Questionou. -Posso querer coordenar também.

Lílian franziu o cenho, mas Tiago respondeu rapidamente:

-Porque nós tivemos a ideia de criar a equipe, logo, nada mais justo do que coordenamos as tarefas.

Dalila fez uma careta para ele.

-Satisfeita ou tem alguma outra dúvida? – Perguntou amavelmente.

Ela se sentou, ainda zangada.

-Bem... Hum... – Lílian retomou, insegura. – Das tarefas que temos hoje, duas ficam sob responsabilidade de Alicia e Remo. Deixei uma cópia com cada um dos dois, então, quem quiser dar uma olhada, pode ir com eles para o canto esquerdo da sala.

Os dois acenaram um ok para a ruiva e seguiram até onde ela estava, mas a maioria da sala esperou que ela continuasse.

-Para Phoebe e Pedro, tenho uma tarefa, eles esperarão os interessados na ponta direita da sala. E para Liliane e Sirus, tenho uma também, bem grande. Essa será divulgada para todos, porque precisa de número. Mas primeiro, os dois vão organizar o funcionamento, com quem mais quiser ajudar.

Assim que ela terminou, grupinhos se formaram.

Remo e Alicia tinham duas charadas para resolver e distribuíram pergaminhos para os integrantes que se dispuseram a ajudar.

Phoebe e Pedro tinham que escolher dez pessoas para realizar uma tarefa que exigia força e habilidade, mas não era muito descrita, de forma que ficava confuso e difícil escolher quem iria.

Liliane e Sirius receberam uma tarefa estranha. Tinham que fazer a equipe inteira se fantasiar para o banquete de Hallowen da escola. Na noite do banquete, haveria um envelope misterioso, com dez fantasias. A equipe que acertasse mais fantasias do envelope, ganharia 1000 pontos, e a melhor fantasia de toda a escola ganharia mais 500 pontos.

Os dois leram a tarefa numa folha, enquanto a outra passava pelas mãos dos colegas.

-Isso é muito simples. – Exclamou Dalila, que encontrara um jeito de ficar ao lado de Sirius. -Nem precisa de coordenação!

-E se três pessoas decidirem usar a mesma fantasia? – Sirius a questionou. – Temos que ter variedade.

-Antes de anunciar a tarefa pra todos, acho uma boa ideia fazermos uma lista de fantasias prováveis. Quando a tivermos pronta, passamos para cada um escolher a sua, e deixamos livre para sugestões. – Disse Liliane.

-Concordo. Se não, acho que teremos problemas. – Sirius coçou os cabelos.

-Vamos começar, então. – Liliane tirou um pergaminho e sua pena da mochila e sentou-se em uma mesa, usando um de seus livros como base para escrever.

Logo, uma lista enorme de sugestões já havia se formado, incluindo grandes personalidades dos bruxos e criaturas místicas, entre outras coisas.

À medida que a lista avançava, a sala foi ficando vazia, conforme seus ocupantes saiam para jantar.

Assim, logo restavam apenas os coordenadores, os lideres e Dalila, que não saíra de perto de Sirius nem por um momento.

-Acho melhor irmos comer. – Liliane observou, tentando ignorar os olhares que Dalila lhe lançava. – A lista já está bem grande, amanhã já poderemos começar a passar, para que o pessoal arrume as roupas.

-Ótimo. – Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Liliane enrolava o pergaminho preenchido.

O livro que ela estivera usando como apoio estava largado sobre a mesa e Sirius o pegou nas mãos naturalmente, mas ficou decepcionado quando não entendeu nada do que estava escrito na capa.

Liliane riu ao vê-lo com cara de quem não entendeu e o livro na mão.

-Grego antigo. – Justificou, retomando o livro e guardando na mochila.

-Talvez possa ensinar ao Sirius, com o recente interesse por leituras que ele vem mostrando. – Remo se intrometeu na conversa com um sorrisinho.

-Ha, o Sirius, lendo?- Dalila gracejou. – Conta outra, Lupin.

-O Aluado ta certo. – Sirius comentou. – Andei lendo umas coisas, mas não passam de interesses acadêmicos.

-Num livro de criaturas mágicas? Você nem faz Trato das Criaturas mágicas.– Remo riu e sacudiu a cabeça, mas Liliane olhou para o maroto moreno com curiosidade.

-Por que leria sobre isso? – Dalila perguntou, como se a ideia fosse ridícula.

-Porque eu quero, Vance. – Ele retrucou, encerrando o assunto, enquanto seguia com Tiago, Lilian e Alicia para fora da sala.

##########

**M. DoraT:** Que bom que está gostando da fic! Fique tranqüila que até agora já tem mais uns 15 capítulos esperando para serem postados e ainda tem muito mais pra ser escrito. ;)

Beijos.


	17. Capítulo 17: Tarefas

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Sempre acabo sumindo! Ainda não morri não! Andei meio afastada por questões de aula (Teoria Literária é o tipo de coisa que faz você ficar com um pouco de medo de escrever, mas acho que superei isso agora ^^). Seguem uns capítulos pra compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar.

######

CAPÍTULO 17: Tarefas...

As tarefas começaram a chegar em ritmo rápido e geraram muito trabalho, durante a semana, especialmente para Alicia e Remo. Ou outros os ajudaram no que puderam, de forma que tudo foi resolvido a tempo.

No final de semana, além das tarefas esportivas, cada equipe teria que apresentar um teatro baseado em algum livro trouxa.

Assim, Liliane devorou em uma noite, um livro que pegara emprestado de Lílian, chamado Contos de Grimm e as duas puseram-se a compor o roteiro da peça, baseadas em um dos contos.

A parte mais difícil foi encontrar os atores, mas, depois de alguns testes, o elenco foi selecionado e os ensaios rápidos começaram.

Paralelo a isso, Sirius cuidava da lista de fantasias, colocando as sugestões que os outros integrantes lhe davam e definindo quem seria o que.

Dessa forma, quando o domingo à tarde chegou, todos estavam exaustos na sala de organização da equipe.

-Será que vai ser assim até o final da gincana? – Perguntou Alicia, esfregando seus olhos cansados.

Ela e Remo estavam acomodados no espaço separado da sala, onde organizavam as tarefas que precisavam ser resolvidas por ordem de data de entrega. A maior parte da equipe estava descansando ou assistindo as tarefas esportivas que estavam sendo realizadas no campo de quadribol.

Eles, no entanto, acharam mais prudente ficar ali, organizando e resolvendo o que conseguiam.

-Não acha melhor a gente fazer uma pausa e comer alguma coisa? Você não comeu nada a tarde toda. – Remo respondeu, olhando preocupado para a garota, que parecia exausta.

-É, acho que é uma boa ideia. – Ela sorriu.

-Eu vou até a cozinha e trago alguma coisa. – Se prontificou o maroto.

-Obrigada. – Ela deu um leve sorriso.

Remo sorriu de volta e saiu da pequena divisória. Lílian havia tido a ideia de separar a sala em quatro departamentos, com paredes conjuradas por magia. Assim, em cada departamento, um tipo de tarefa seria discutido e haveria ainda um espaço para que todos se encontrassem.

"Lily é um gênio, mas está levando essa gincana a sério de verdade... " , Remo pensou, enquanto deixava sua divisão e batia na de Sirius, para perguntar se ele e Liliane estavam com fome também. Os dois estavam engajados na tarefa de Hallowen, e em um texto que devia ser escrito, sobre algum personagem histórico do mundo bruxo.

Liliane ocupava uma cadeira e estava concentrada em escrever com sua pena. Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou para Remo. Tinha uma lista longa em suas mãos.

-Estão com fome? Vou buscar algo na cozinha. – Perguntou.

-Vou com você. Tenho que me movimentar. – Sirius se levantou. – Liane, você quer alguma coisa?

-Hum? – Ela o fitou. – Pode ser. – Deu de ombros.

Os dois garotos saíram e começaram a caminhar.

-Liane, é? Acho que Dalila Vance vai ficar doida se souber que você está tão intimo da Liliane. – Remo riu.

-A Dalila é uma retardada. – Sirius retrucou. –Além disso, a Liliane é uma garota legal. É minha amiga e não tem porque eu não chamá-la pelo apelido.

- Ta legal... Explicado. – Remo sorriu. – Mas... Você não pretende ficar com ela, neh?

-Como... Como assim?

-Você sabe, ficar com ela uma vez e depois deixar ela de lado...

-Ah, Remo, sem essa de conselheiro sentimental. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Eu e a Liliane somos só amigos.

O maroto de cabelos cor de mel franziu o cenho para o outro, mas deixou o assunto morrer.

Os dois entraram na cozinha e logo foram cercados por uma multidão de elfos prestativos, oferecendo os mais diversos tipos de alimentos.

Eles pegaram o que conseguiam carregar e voltaram para a sala de organização.

Remo despediu-se de Sirius e entrou em seu departamento, onde Alicia continuava a trabalhar.

-Trouxe o que me pareceu melhor. – Ele disse, quase se desculpando.

-Está ótimo, Remo. – Ela sorriu e os dois ocuparam a mesa com a comida, que mastigaram lentamente.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Alicia o surpreendeu.

-Pode...

-Você é um cara tão inteligente e legal... Por que não tem nenhuma namorada?

A pergunta não tinha um tom sugestivo, mas ele ficou rosado mesmo assim, e terminou de mastigar um pedaço de sanduíche antes de responder.

-Eu... Só não tenho vontade. – Estava mentindo deslavadamente. Tinha vontade de ficar com algumas garotas, mas não podia. Sabia que era impossível ter uma relação séria com alguma garota sem que ela descobrisse o monstro que ele era ou sem se ferir.

-Talvez você precise encontrar a garota certa. – Ela sorriu e ele se esforçou para não demonstrar em sua face que ele já encontrara, mas não podia ficar com ela.

######

Liliane ainda desenhava palavras no pergaminho com rapidez quando Sirius voltou.

-Hora da pausa. – Ele anunciou e ela levantou os olhos claros, mirando-o com certa relutância.

-Temos que terminar isso logo... – Objetou.

-Você vai se matar de tanto escrever. – Ele fez uma careta. – Ainda precisamos comer para sobreviver, sabe?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas largou o pergaminho sobre um canto e deixou que Sirius colocasse sobre a mesa o lanche que ele e Remo haviam conseguido.

-Sanduíches, biscoitos e chocolate? – Ela perguntou risonha. – É isso que você chama de refeição?

-É. – Ele sorriu, antes de dar uma mordida em um sanduíche.

Ela riu e começou a comer também.


	18. Capítulo 18: Ainda não

**CAPÍTULO 18: Ainda não**

A noite estava começando quando Lílian deixou a sala de organização.

Depois de assistir as tarefas realizadas no campo de quadribol, ela fora até lá ver como o resto do grupo estava se saindo com as tarefas faltantes. Ficou ajudando Remo, Alicia e alguns dos outros alunos que estavam resolvendo as questões, até aquela hora. Nem se preocupara em sair para o jantar, estava sem fome.

Saiu da sala e apagou as luzes, torcendo para não ter passado do horário do toque de recolher. Seus passos apressados faziam pouco barulho, mas cada ruído fazia com que ela se assustasse.

Entrou na sala comunal e a encontrou vazia. Ou todos os alunos tinham se recolhido cedo, ou ela tinha tido muita sorte por Filtch não a ter pegado fora da cama tarde demais.

-Não pensei que você ficasse fora da sala comunal a essa hora. – A voz de Tiago veio de uma poltrona no canto da sala, que ela não se preocupara em analisar antes.

-Eu só... Perdi o horário. Estava resolvendo umas coisas na sala de organização. – Respondeu, sem saber por que estava dando satisfações a Tiago, quando não as devia.

-Você está se preocupando demais com essa gincana... Precisa descansar um pouco.

-Mas eu não estou cansada... –Lily sabia que era mentira e que isso devia ser óbvio, ainda mais quando ele lhe lançava aquele olhar de "não estou convencido".

-E você, por que não está dormindo? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e assumindo uma pose de monitora exercendo sua autoridade.

-Eu estava preocupado com você. Não apareceu para o jantar, nem na sala comunal.

Os ombros da garota despencaram. O que acontecera com aquele garoto irritante?

-Bem, já estou aqui.

-Eu sei. E isso me deixa com ainda menos vontade de ir para o dormitório.

Ele estava se aproximando. Lílian sentiu antes que seus olhos vissem. Cada passo que ele dava lhe causava um novo arrepio.

Quando ele parou, perto dela, Lílian conseguia ouvir a respiração espaçada dele.

-Eu não consigo tirar aquele beijo da cabeça. – Ele murmurou.

Ela não sabia o que responder, então, ficou quieta, com os olhos fugitivos, até Tiago tomá-los com os seus.

Os orbes castanhos do míope eram o ponto fraco de Lílian. Por mais que ela teimasse em pensar que ele ainda era aquele garoto arrogante e idiota que chegara com ela a Hogwarts e que sempre aprontava com todo mundo, os olhos dele não confirmavam aquela afirmação. Eles traziam uma maturidade, apesar de ainda dizerem que ele era um brincalhão.

Ela deixou que as pálpebras dos próprios olhos caíssem, cobrindo sua visão. Aquilo era lindo demais para que ela suportasse.

Sentiu quando a mão dele soltou a borrachinha que prendia seu rabo de cavalo e seus cabelos ruivos caíram para os lados, emoldurando sua face. Os dedos do maroto deslizaram lentamente pelos fios, enquanto ele se aproximava mais e mais.

Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, Lílian sentiu uma sensação de bem estar, misturada com paixão, correr por suas veias.

Os braços de Tiago a puxaram para mais perto e a pele dela formigou com o calor que exalava o corpo dele.

Ao fim de alguns minutos, Tiago afastou os lábios, mas continuou mantendo-a em seu abraço. Lílian não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas o maroto viu o brilho que se instalara nos olhos dela, quando ela os abriu.

Esperou que ela se afastasse. Não ofereceria resistência quando ela o fizesse, e faria, porque ela sempre se esquivava e fugia quando os sentimentos entre os dois ficavam intensos... Mas, ele teria paciência. Já desistira havia muito tempo de tentar viver sem ela... No começo, ele realmente não estava falando muito sério, quando convidou a ruiva para sair com ele, no quarto ou quinto ano. As recusas dela incentivaram seu orgulho. Nenhuma garota dizia não para Tiago Potter! Mas as recusas freqüentes e o modo como ela o tratava, com raiva, fizeram com que ele se questionasse e pensasse sobre suas atitudes. Lílian era muito boa em dar lições de moral e mesmo que fingisse não se importar com nada do que ela dizia, ele ruminava cada expressão.

Essas modificações, aos poucos, fizeram com que ele percebesse que não queria apenas beijá-la porque queria dobrar a teimosia da ruiva. Gostava realmente dela. Lílian era especial... Podia fingir ser durona, mas era uma ótima pessoa. E ele a amava.

-Acho que a gente tem que ir dormir. – Lílian finalmente falou.

-É. Temos sim. – Ele suspirou, resignado.

Lílian sorriu para ele, hesitante.

-Parece até que estamos namorando escondidos. – Murmurou.

-A diferença é que não estamos namorando... ainda. – Completou Tiago, sorrindo.

-Ainda não. – Ela enfatizou a primeira palavra, antes de se virar para o dormitório feminino e começar a subir as escadas.

"Ainda não... Francamente, Lílian Evans, isso está ficando ridículo..." , pensou consigo mesma, enquanto se preparava para dormir.


	19. Capítulo 19: Fantasias e planos ocultos

**CAPÍTULO 19: Fantasias e planos ocultos**

Entre as aulas e as tarefas da gincana, a última quinzena de outubro foi cansativa para todos. Quando o dia das bruxas chegou, Lílian estava satisfeita por ter tempo para descansar depois do banquete.

Logo depois que as aulas daquela sexta-feira acabaram, ela largou suas coisas no dormitório e seguiu para a sala de organização. Todos os integrantes da equipe tinham deixado suas fantasias lá e se vestiriam na sala, onde também receberiam crachás que deveriam identificar a equipe a qual pertenciam.

Sirius e Liliane, os responsáveis pela tarefa, haviam se dividido para distribuir as fantasias e ajudar quem precisasse.

Assim, quem já estava fantasiado ia para o salão principal, deixando a sala vazia.

Tiago estava distribuindo os crachás aos membros que já estavam devidamente caracterizados e informava que depois do banquete e do resultado da tarefa, haveria uma festinha particular na sala de organização. Logicamente, ele só informava isso aos integrantes que já tinham passado do quinto ano.

Um a um, todos deixaram a sala, até que apenas Tiago restou. Ele fechou a sala com um feitiço e seguiu para o salão, que a essa altura já estava cheio.

Foi até o lugar na mesa comunal da Grifinória em que estavam Remo, Alicia, Lílian, Sirius e Pedro. A maioria dos membros da equipe estava amontoada por ali.

O banquete correu como em qualquer outro ano, com uma diversão a mais, já que todos comentavam as fantasias um do outro.

Tiago não poupava elogios à fantasia de Lílian, de cigana, composta por uma saia lilás com detalhes em azul e dourado, um corpete azul e verde sobreposto a uma blusa branca e uma lenço azul e dourado no cabelo, sem contar as inúmeras pulseiras que tilintavam ao menor movimento da garota.

Ela sorria toda vez que ele falava algo, enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam cor, e murmurava algo sobre ele ter ficado muito bem como cowboy.

Depois da refeição farta e das sobremesas deliciosas, o professor Slughorm se levantou de sua cadeira, alegremente.

-Boa noite. – Saudou os alunos. – Demos uma pequena tarefa da gincana a vocês e eu fui escolhido para presidi-la. – Ele falava de modo pomposo, típico de sua personalidade egocêntrica. – Agora, irei abrir o envelope que contém as fantasias que nós do corpo docente tínhamos selecionado. Quem estiver fantasiado com a que eu ler, deve se encaminhar até a frente, para que possamos, posteriormente, fazer a contagem dos pontos das equipes.

Ele se ajeitou e pigarreou, antes de tirar um pergaminho do envelope e começar a ler os títulos das fantasias.

Logo, um pequeno grupo de alunos estava parado perto do professor, Entre eles, Alicia, fantasiada de fada, com um vestido cor de rosa e asas encantadas que se mexiam de verdade, Remo, fantasiado de príncipe, Morgana, vestida de elfa, e Pedro, fantasiado de Merlin.

O professor Slughorm, auxiliado pelo professor Flitwick, fez com que os alunos se separassem por equipe, e começou a contar quantas fantasias cada uma tinha acertado.

Lílian apertou a mão de Tiago por baixo da mesa, ansiosa, até Slughorm anunciar que sua equipe tinha acertado sete de dez e, portanto, era a vencedora.

Houve uma série de gritos de alegria por todo o salão comunal, nas mesas da Grifinória, da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal, casas em que se dividiam os membros da equipe Doidos e bruxas.

Depois que a bagunça se acalmou, o professor continuou.

-Parabéns aos vencedores, sim, porém, temos mais uma série de pontos para dar, afinal, a melhor fantasia seria premiada com 500 pontos. – Ele disse, parecendo apresentador de programa de televisão trouxa.

Infelizmente, o prêmio ficou para outra equipe, mas não diminuiu a alegria de Lílian e de seus colegas. Todos estavam contentes, porque poucas tarefas valiam tantos pontos quanto aquela.

-Pena que não vamos poder comemorar com todos... – Comentou.

Tiago deu um sorriso largo.

-Na verdade, vamos comemorar com todos. – Ele retrucou. – Eu convidei o pessoal para uma festinha na sala de organização.

-Você O QUE? – Ela perguntou, exasperada. – Tiago, se pegarem a gente vamos estar desclassificados e ainda perdemos pontos para praticamente todas as casas de Hogwarts!

-Calma, ruiva. Você sabe que o Tiago e eu somos especialistas em burlar o regulamento. – Sirius deu uma piscadela para ela.

-Ah, tah! Não vejo como podemos fazer uma festa com pirraça e Filtch pelos corredores. – Ela cruzou os braços, zangada.

-Você se esqueceu que a sala é a prova de som, por causa dos feitiços que os professores lançaram e Filtch não pode entrar lá, porque não sabe a senha. A única que sabe qual é nossa sala de organização é a professora Minerva, além do diretor. – Explicou Tiago.

-Concluindo, nunca vão nos pegar. – Sirius sorriu para a ruiva.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Não sei o que está havendo comigo, para eu dizer isso, mas tudo bem. – Ela suspirou. – Mas não vamos poder sair de lá antes das sete horas, quando o Filtch encerra a "patrulha" noturna dele.

-Ninguém tem intenção de sair antes. – Sirius respondeu.

-Se alguém ficar com sono, pode dormir nas repartições que você conjurou no canto da sala. – Tiago concluiu.

-Vocês dois me assustam. Pensam em tudo quando se trata de burlar as regras...

-Somos gênios. – Sirius piscou.


	20. Capítulo 20: Danças e bebidas

**N/A: **Haaa, pessoal, eu sei que deixei vocês no vácuo o maior tempão. Minha conta aqui deu alguns problemas e, em algumas vezes que eu tentei atualizar, não deu. Hoje, resolvi voltar a tentar, então, to de volta. =D

**######**

**CAPÍTULO 20: Danças e bebidas**

Tiago, Lílian, Remo, Alicia e Pedro foram os primeiros a chegar na sala.

Sirius havia ido pegar o estoque de bebidas e comida que ele e Tiago tinham feito na noite anterior. Ambos tinham ido, com Pedro, até Hogsmeade, por uma das passagens que conheciam. Assim, os três haviam carregado várias caixas de cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo e hidromel, além de muitos sacos de doces da Dedos de Mel.

-Uma festa de dia das bruxas sem decoração? – Alicia perguntou.

-Não tivemos tempo pra pensar nisso. – Justificou Tiago.

A garota sacudiu os cabelos castanhos e pegou sua varinha. Com alguns encantos, ela fez a sala ficar coberta por decorações nas cores laranja, preto e roxo.

-Ficou muito bom. – Comentou Remo, timidamente.

Ela agradeceu sorridente, enquanto Sirius entrava na sala, carregado de coisas, e começava a colocá-las sobre uma montanha de classes que ele e Tiago tinham juntado contra uma parede e que Alicia cobrira com uma toalha preta, cheia de pequenas abóboras decoradas.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo, uma boa parte do pessoal da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa já havia chegado.

Phoebe Talbot trouxera um rádio e conseguira, com alguns colegas de casa, um par de caixas de som, que logo formaram um sistema de som perfeito para a ocasião.

Todos se animaram ainda mais quando a música começou a tocar.

Phoebe puxou Lílian e Alicia para o meio da sala para que começassem a dançar e dava gritos esquisitos, ainda mais excêntrica do que do costumava ser.

Lílian começou a acompanhá-la relutante, mas logo as duas estavam rindo. Alicia acabou abandonando-as, indo para a mesa e servindo-se com um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.

A essa altura, todos já haviam se soltado e a maioria das pessoas dançava ou tentava fazê-lo, no centro da sala.

-Ficou cansada? – Remo Lupin perguntou vendo-a ali.

-Na verdade, não gosto muito de dançar. Não danço bem. – Ela sorriu.

-Bem, eu também não. – O maroto sorriu cúmplice. – Por isso, aqui estamos.

Ela riu e ocupou uma cadeira ali perto.

######

Sirius ouvia uma garota tagarelar apressada. Era uma lufana de cabelos negros e lisos, que o fitava com seus olhos castanhos quase que com idolatria. Ela estava de gabando de beijar muito bem, mas dizia precisar beijar o garoto mais experiente da escola para ter certeza disso, quando Sirius avistou Liliane passar, ao lado de Morgana.

A corvinal usava uma roupa azul de dançarina do ventre, que revelava um orpo bem feito e ligeiramente tocado pelo sol.

-Hey, Siriuzinho, está me escutando? – A lufana perguntou, vendo que o garoto parecia distraído.

-Não. E se eu fosse você seria menos atirada. – Ele comentou, franzindo o cenho, antes de deixá-la com cara de tacho.

Ele caminhou até a mesa e pegou uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada, levando-a aos lábios enquanto ruminava pensamentos. Não devia ter deixado aquela oportunidade passar. A garota era bonita e estava praticamente se oferecendo para ele... Como... Por que ele recusara-se a ficar com ela? Estava na seca havia meses e garotas para beijar não faltavam. Aquela era a ocasião perfeita... Então, por que não aproveitara?

Tiago se aproximou e deu um tapa em seu ombro.

-Já está com essa cara, Almofadinhas? Você mal começou a beber cerveja amanteigada!

-Só fui idiota. Dispensei uma garota agora mesmo e nem sei o motivo. – Sirius franziu o cenho e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja.

-Hum... – Tiago não conseguiu esconder o riso que estava em sua cara. – Talvez você esteja apaixonado.

-O que? Não fala besteira, Pontas. Sou eu, Sirius. Essas coisas não acontecem comigo. – O moreno revirou os olhos.

-Se é o que você pensa. – O míope deu de ombros. – Bem, eu vou ver se consigo uma música lentinha para convencer a Lily a chegar perto de mim.

-Boa sorte. – Sirius desejou, enquanto o amigo seguia até o rádio.

######

A próxima música a tocar, por intervenção de Tiago, começou lentamente.

Ele já estava do lado da ruiva quando isso aconteceu e ela riu quando ele conjurou um lírio amarelo e ofereceu a ela.

-Dança comigo? – Ele perguntou.

-E eu tenho opção? – Ela perguntou, aceitando o lírio, enquanto se aproximava dele.

O maroto fechou os olhos quando as mãos dela encontraram seus ombros e ele enlaçou a cintura dela. Não estavam tão próximos quanto ele gostaria, mas ainda assim, era uma vitória.

######

Alicia balançou os pés, olhando para as sandálias amarelas que calçava.

-Você... Você quer dançar? – Remo, que estivera conversando com ela, convidou timidamente.

-Ta... Ta bem. – Ela respondeu, ficando vermelha.

Os dois seguiram até onde o resto do pessoal dançava e viraram de frente. Os grandes olhos azuis de Alicia brilharam para Remo naquele momento e ele aproximou-se dela quase instintivamente.

A sensação da pele dela, mais macia do que qualquer coisa que ele já tocara, fez com que ele corasse também. Nunca tinha ficado tão perto de uma garota antes e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer...

Alicia parecia mais naturalizada com aquilo e deixou que o garoto a guiasse por algum tempo, antes de deixar sua cabeça pender para o ombro dele, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que ele tinha na nuca. Quando ela o fez, Remo fechou os olhos e perguntou-se se assim era o paraíso.

######

A garrafa de cerveja amanteigada foi substituída por uma dose de uísque de fogo, enquanto Sirius observava a movimentação de casais pelo salão.

Pedro ocupara a cadeira ao seu lado e bebericava hidromel enquanto se empanturrava de doces.

-Queria que minha namorada estivesse aqui. – Resmungou. – Estou com saudades.

-Ela deve estar com tantas saudades quanto você. – Sirius respondeu, solidário.

-Deve sim. – Ele sorriu. – Tenho que escrever uma coruja à ela contando da festa e de tudo o mais.

Sirius apenas sorriu, encorajando-o e o maroto baixinho e gordinho seguiu para um dos cantos reservados da sala, a fim de começar a escrever. Carregou consigo uma saca cheia de doces.

Sirius deixou os olhos caírem cansados quando o amigo se foi.

Via Remo e Alicia dançando, assim como Tiago e Lílian, e se perguntava se algum dia teria um momento desses... Se algum dia, alguém seria tão importante a ponto de fazê-lo sacrificar seu orgulho, como Tiago fazia, ou para fazer suas pernas tremerem como as de Remo.

Ele suspirou, terminando a dose de whisky de fogo e voltou a encher o copo.


	21. Capítulo 21: Nem tudo são flores

**N/A:** Olá! Preparei uma pequena surpresa pra vocês! Postei, pra quem quiser dar uma olhada, alguns conteúdos especiais da fic na minha galeria do Deviant art. O link é esse aqui: .com/gallery/30309046. Dêem uma chegadinha lá!

Beijos mágicos!

######

**CAPÍTULO XXI: Nem tudo são flores**

A música lenta acabou e foi substituída por uma um pouco mais dançante. Isso não fez Lílian separar-se de seu par, que começou a fazê-la rodopiar e rir. Desengonçado como estava com a roupa de cowboy, Tiago fazia Lílian cair na gargalhada, enquanto o acompanhava.

-Adoro quando você fica alegre assim, Lily. – Ele disse, quando ela se pendurou em seu pescoço sem conseguir parar de rir.

Ela recuperou o fôlego.

-Você não existe, Tiago. – Ela olhou-o, com o riso ainda nos lábios.

-Quer provar um pedaço para ver se é verdade? – Ele propôs, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Aqui? Tem muita gente olhando...

-Lílian, você está começando a se mostrar muito esperta, hein? – Tiago riu quando ela ficou vermelha.

-Seu bobo! – A ruiva deu um tapa no braço dele. – Só não quero que todo mundo veja a gente junto.

-Por quê? – Ele olhou para ela sério.

-São momentos muito particulares para dividir. Além disso, ainda estamos...

-Indefinidos?

-É. E se nos verem juntos, o pessoal pode deduzir coisas e você sabe como as pessoas aqui sabem ser maldosas.

-Tudo bem. Eu respeito suas exigências por enquanto.

Ela sorriu.

-Vamos descansar um pouco? – Sugeriu. – Preciso de água.

Assim que ele assentiu, os dois deixaram o meio da sala e seguiram para um canto afastado, onde Lílian esperou Tiago trazer duas cervejas, que os dois beberam, enquanto Tiago fazia piadas sobre os dançarinos do salão.

######

Alicia deixou-se envolver pelo conforto que o abraço de Remo parecia exalar. Estava tão feliz por estar próxima dele... Gostava dele havia algum tempo, mas sempre tinha vergonha de se aproximar, especialmente por nunca ter visto o garoto com nenhuma menina.

Agora, apesar de ter ouvido ele dizer que não sentia vontade de namorar ninguém há apenas alguns dias, ela sentia que ele estava tão arrebatado por aquele momento quanto ela.

A música romântica acabou e Remo deu um passinho pra trás, hesitante, ainda muito próximo dela. Fitou o rosto de menina doce e deixou que sua mão seguisse para uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre um dos olhos dela.

Alicia fechou os olhos, com o coração palpitando, esperando, desejando que ele chegasse mais perto, que ele a beijasse...

Remo deixou seus olhos fitarem os lábios em forma de coração, rosados, e quis saboreá-los, senti-los nos seus... Estava no meio do caminho, quando algo em sua consciência o impediu.

"Isso não é certo, Remo. Você não pode ficar com ela... Sabe disso, então pare, antes que os dois se machuquem.", pensou.

Ele suspirou e se endireitou, envergonhado.

Alicia abriu os olhos e havia uma indagação neles.

-Você... Você quer beber algo?

O desapontamento tomou a expressão da garota.

-Nã... Não, obrigada. – Respondeu, com as bochechas corando. – Vou dar um alô para a Phoebe.

-Ta... Ta legal. Então, a gente se vê.

Antes que ele concluísse, ela já se fora, perturbada, para o meio do salão.

######

Liliane aproximou-se da mesa das bebidas, disposta a se servir com alguma coisa. Estava ofegante, depois de ter acompanhado Phoebe em um bom número de danças.

Ela serviu um pouco de hidromel em um copo e começou a bebericá-lo, enquanto procurava uma cadeira para sentar um pouco. Foi aí que viu um anjo caído numa cadeira próxima à mesa e se aproximou, com as contas de sua roupa de dançarina fazendo barulho.

-Sirius? Você ta bem? – Perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta.

-To legal. – Ele respondeu com a voz arrastada.

-Você ta bêbado. Muito bêbado... – Ela comentou com o cenho franzido.

-É, mas e daí? – Ele respondeu.

-Você comeu alguma coisa? – Ela lançou um olhar severo para o maroto, enquanto sentava na cadeira ao lado dele.

-Não to com fome.

-Sirius, faz quatro horas desde o jantar e você está bebendo todo esse tempo sem comer nada?

Ele não respondeu.

Estava com a cara péssima.

-Ah, vem cá. – Ela se levantou se arrastou Sirius pela sala, depois de pegar sua varinha, que deixara num dos cubículos de divisão de tarefas.

Com lentidão, ela seguiu até a porta da sala e saiu, arrastando Sirius para fora.

-Estamos ferrados se nos pegarem aqui... – Sirius disse, com a voz pastosa

-Sim, então cala a boca. – Ela retrucou.

Liliane arrastou-o até o banheiro dos monitores, que ficava naquele andar.

-Bem, agora, a privada é toda sua, vomite o quanto quiser. – Ela disse, escorando-se na bancada da pia para analisar seu cabelo no espelho.


	22. Capítulo 22: Ressaca

**CAPÍTULO XXII: Ressaca**

O gosto azedo e rançoso de vômito permanecia mesmo depois que ele bebericou a xícara de café que Liliane lhe trouxera. Sua companheira parecia ter se abastecido rapidamente de um kit anti-bebedeira.

Com caretas, ele engolia o café que ela empurrava por sua garganta.

Quando a bebida acabou, ela se sentou na beirada da banheira e abriu as torneiras para que a água escorresse.

-Espere um tempo para o café fazer efeito e tome um banho. Você vai ficar novo em folha. – Explicou.

-Eu já estou legal. – Ele protestou. – Não preciso disso.

Liliane lançou um olhar de censura.

-Sério, já to bem melhor. – O rapaz defendeu-se.

A loira fechou a torneira e soltou um suspiro. Já fazia duas horas que estavam ali e desde então, Sirius vomitara litros de cerveja amanteigada com restos de seu jantar, enquanto ela puxava o cabelo dele para trás e limpava a sujeira que ele fazia, usando sua varinha.

-Eu... Sou um idiota. – Soltou um muxoxo. Estava sentado no chão, apoiado na parede, com as asas negras que Lílian conjurara nele mais cedo. - E você... Por que está aqui?

-Se sua memória estiver falhando, você estava quase tendo um treco no meio da nossa festa clandestina. – Respondeu paciente.

-Mas você devia ter voltado! Quer dizer, olha só o meu estado... E você está tão bonita, devia ter me deixado aqui e aproveitado o resto da noite. – Retrucou.

Liliane sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não ia deixar você aqui sozinho. Ia acabar se afogando na privada. Além disso, você é meu amigo... E amigos não se abandonam.

Sirius mirou os olhos límpidos de Liliane.

-Você é um anjo...

-Não... Você é. – Ela apontou as asas.

Ele não estava falando disso, mas sorriu.

-Obrigado. – Ele murmurou.

-Não foi nada.

Olhou para as lajotas do banheiro, com a mente vazia, mas seus olhos logo voltaram para a garota a sua frente. Ela estava bastante sensual com aquela roupa, que revelava um corpo bem feito, sem ser excessivamente magro. Não podia negar que Liliane era muito atraente, com os cílios longos sobre os olhos claros piscando lentamente.

Desejava-a, mas não como desejara outras garotas. Enquanto com as outras, ele não tinha limites, chegando e obtendo o que queria, ela lhe dava um certo medo. Era quase como se, ao tocá-la, ele fosse se desfazer em pó, queimando até virar um monte de cinzas.

Um barulho de água, suave surgira da banheira, onde a mão dela devia estar brincando na superfície molhada.

O maroto fechou os olhos e se imaginou ali, embaixo da água, enquanto os dedos delgados da loira passeavam por suas costas, seu braço, seu peito,...

Ela parou de mexer na água e sentou-se ereta, sacudindo gotinhas que pingaram de seus dedos por alguns instantes. Parecia atordoada e isso fez com que Sirius se perguntasse se ela podia ler pensamentos.

Levantou e foi até a pia, onde analisou seu reflexo por alguns instantes, enquanto secava a mão com um feitiço.

-Por que você tomou um porre? - Perguntou, se virando, escorada na pia.

-Como assim? – Sirius ficou surpreso.

-Deve ter um motivo...

-Não.

-Sirius, você nunca se embebedou assim. Sempre foi irresponsável com relação à brincadeiras e deveres, mas... Nunca a esse ponto.

-Eu sei. Só... Foi acidental. – Deu de ombros. – Fiquei ali à toa, enquanto o Tiago ficava com a Lily e o Remo com a Alicia e acho que não notei o quanto bebi. – Sorriu amarelo, esperando que sua mentira convencesse tanto a ela, quanto a si mesmo.

-Em outras palavras, bebeu porque estava sozinho? – Ela deu uma risada. – Nem acredito que ouço isso de você... Garanto que metade das garotas da festa estava doida para você começar seu revezamento...

-Eu não... Não estou a fim de ninguém.

-Tudo bem. Isso não é da minha conta. Você é um homem livre, não? Só... Não faça isso de novo.

-Não vou fazer... – Prometeu.

######

**Srtas Black-Malfoy :** Fico contente que estejam gostando. O suspense é justamente pra deixar as coisas mais interessantes! O palpite sobre a Liliane foi muito bom, mas ela não é filha de Atena. Criei ela antes de ler Percy Jackson e nem tinha notado que ela tinha tantas semelhanças com a Annabeth!

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Beijos mágicos.


	23. Capítulo 23: Entre altos e baixos

CAPÍTULO XXIII:

Lílian estava radiante. Seguiu até um dos cubículos reservados a fim de dormir, afinal, era provável que tivessem mais tarefas para resolver na manhã seguinte e ela queria estar bem disposta.

Ao chegar ao último deles, entretanto, ela encontrou Alicia com a cabeça entre os joelhos, soluçando.

-Alie, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga e colocando o braço sobre seus ombros.

Ela soluçou algumas vezes, antes de levantar o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

-Ah, Lily, eu sou tão idiota. – Disse.

-É claro que não! Por que acha isso? - Lily disse carinhosamente.

-Eu estava como Remo. A gente conversou por um tempão e você sabe, temos estado muito juntos por causa da gincana e das tarefas de monitor e... Você sabe que gosto dele.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele me convidou para dançar e estávamos tão perto... Eu achei que ele ia me beijar, mas ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma imbecil por ficar lá, de olhos fechados, parada. – Ela continuou.

-Não fique assim! O Remo é muito tímido... Ele pode... Pode ter ficado com medo de que você achasse ele bobo.

-Não é isso, Lily. Ele simplesmente não quis me beijar. Ele não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele. – Ela voltou a soluçar, enquanto Lílian a abraçava, solidária.

#######

Tiago estava exultante quando tirou seu chapéu de cowboy e colocou-o sobre o colo.

Remo estava deitado sobre um saco de dormir azul que conjurara, mas não estava dormindo.

-Sonhando acordado Aluado?

-Não... É só que, eu estava pensando, na segunda começa a lua cheia. – Respondeu, com tristeza.

-É mesmo! Eu nem tinha me lembrado disso. Tenho que avisar o Sirius e o Pedro... Principalmente o Pedro.

-Eu acho melhor vocês não irem me visitar... Quer dizer, tem as tarefas da gincana e a equipe precisa de vocês.

-Sem chance. Quando pudermos, iremos visitar você.

Remo sorriu, agradecido. Seus amigos eram os mais leais do mundo.

-E como foi com a Alicia? Vi vocês colados...

-Foi bom...

-Você ta a fim dela.

-Estou... Mas simplesmente não posso ficar com ela. Não com o segredo que eu carrego.

-Remo, isso é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi! Nós não te ensinamos nada? Você é normal! Só em um probleminha de vez em quando.

-Você não entende o quanto isso é complicado. Vocês são meus amigos e já não gosto de ter vocês por perto nas minhas transformações, mas a Alicia... Ela é tão pequena e frágil... Eu poderia rasgá-la inteira, se estivesse perto dela quando me transformasse... – Sua expressão era consternada. – Você conseguiria ficar com Lílian sabendo que é um assassino em potencial?

-Você não é um assassino, Remo! Além disso, se você contar tudo a ela, garanto que ela irá apoiar você! E você não fica perto de ninguém quando se transforma! – Tiago o contestou.

-Eu não quero falar nisso agora.

Tiago soltou um resmungo, mas não insistiu no assunto. Conjurou para si próprio um saco de dormir amarelo e acomodou-se.

######

-Acha seguro voltarmos para a sala? – Perguntou Liliane.

Ele pensou um pouco. Não queria voltar para lá. Estava bem ali. Estava bem com ela.

-Não. Já foi sorte não termos sido pegos quando viemos para cá. – Respondeu.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e analisou as asas negras, tocando as penas com os dedos.

-Ficaram muito realistas. Foi um feitiço bem feito. – Ela comentou.

-É. E consigo até sentir. Como se sempre tivessem estado aí. – Ele disse e ela largou as penas.

-Pode mexer. É bom. – Ele riu.

Liliane revirou os olhos, mas coçou as penas felpudas.

Os olhos dela piscavam cada vez mais vacilantes, até que se fecharam e não abriram mais. O corpo dela pendeu para o lado e Sirius amparou-o antes que ela batesse com a cabeça na parede.

Ela devia estar exausta depois de ter passado tanto tempo cuidando dele...

Sirius arrastou-a para perto e deitou a cabeça dela em suas pernas. Os anéis de cabelos loiro platinado caíram por todos os lados e ele os ajeitou, lentamente, com as mãos.

Também estava com sono, mas relutou em adormecer, sabendo que um dos dois precisava ficar acordado para cuidar em que horário poderiam sair. Além disso, ver Liliane ali, encolhida, dormindo tão tranquilamente, era como ter uma visão de sonho.


	24. Capítulo 24: Medos

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: Medos**

Pela manhã, apesar de alguns professores terem fortes suspeitas sobre algum evento noturno, já que vários alunos apareceram sonolentos no salão principal, não puderam adivinhar que acontecera uma festa na sala de organização da equipe de Lílian e Tiago.

Os alunos foram deixando a sala aos pares ou sozinhos. Como haviam vestido as fantasias na sala de organização, suas roupas normais estavam lá e todos puderam tirar as fantasias antes de saírem.

Assim que ouviu os passos no corredor, Sirius sacudiu Liliane. A garota soltou um resmungo e abriu os olhos.

-Sirius?

-Nós temos que ir. Já é de manhã.

-Eu dormi? – Ela se ergueu rapidamente, aparentemente constrangida.

-É...

-Acho melhor irmos, então. – Ela ficou de pé.

Os dois deixaram o banheiro dos monitores, virando-se para direções opostas. Como as asas de Sirius haviam sumido durante a noite, assim que o efeito do feitiço passou, ele estava vestido normalmente, com jeans e uma camiseta preta. Liliane, que ainda estava vestida como dançarina, precisou voltar à sala para se trocar antes de transitar pela escola.

Encontrou um bando de garotas amontoadas num dos cubículos, se trocando ou ainda dormindo. Lílian estava sentada em uma classe, já vestida normalmente, e parecia alegre e descansada.

-Liane! – Exclamou. – Não vi você a noite inteira. Onde você estava?

-Você não veria nem se eu estivesse na sua frente. – A loira riu. -Você estava concentrada no Tiago.

Lílian riu.

-Mas você não estava aqui, não é?

-Não. Eu estava cuidando do Sirius. – Liliane fez uma careta. – Ele tomou um porre e se ninguém fizesse nada, ele precisaria ir para a enfermaria mais tarde e nós estaríamos ferrados.

-Ele já está bem? – Lílian perguntou preocupada.

-Sim. Vomitou um monte, e depois de umas xícaras de café ele já estava melhor.

-Que bom. – A ruiva sorriu.

Liliane pegou sua roupa e começou a despir a fantasia, como um outro grupinho de garotas fazia.

Quando estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa, despediu-se de Lílian, disposta a ir dormir.

A ruiva continuou na sala, supervisionando a saída da garotas.

Alicia ainda estava dormindo, encolhida em seu saco de dormir cor-de-rosa, e a ruiva não tivera coragem de acordá-la. A quintanista demorara muito tempo para dormir, chorando baixinho e soluçando. Remo realmente a magoara e Lílian não entendia por quê.

Remo era um rapaz doce, Lily conhecia sua personalidade. E ele gostava de Alicia, era latente. Não fazia sentido dispensá-la tão bruscamente...

Estava pensando nisso, quando Tiago e Remo apareceram na porta.

-Podemos olhar? – Tiago perguntou.

-Podem. Não tem ninguém se trocando agora. – Respondeu a garota.

-Ótimo. Os garotos já estão todos fora. – O míope continuou.

-Ok. Aqui só sobrou a Alicia... Não to com coragem de acordar ela... – Franziu o cenho, aborrecida.

-Entendo. – Tiago assentiu com a cabeça, imaginando que a menina estivesse triste por causa de Remo.

-Vocês podem ir. – Remo falou pela primeira vez. – Eu espero ela acordar.

Tiago e Lílian se olharam, confusos e hesitantes.

-Vão. Eu estou sem fome...

-Tudo bem... – Tiago disse, dando de ombros, enquanto puxava Lílian pela mão, para fora da sala.

-Você acha que é uma boa ideia? – Ela perguntou para Tiago, olhando para trás.

-Deixe os dois se entenderem. Eles vão precisar fazer isso uma hora ou outra.

######

Remo sentou-se na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Lílian e observou a garota adormecida em seu saco de dormir. Ela parecia tão mais frágil, como se fosse um cristal delicadamente esculpido, até a forma de uma fada, que Remo estremeceu por dentro.

Aproximou-se, mirando o rosto doce, adormecido. Podia ver marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas rosadas e sardentas e isso foi como ter uma faca enfiada no coração. Nunca quisera fazer ninguém sofrer. Queria que Alicia fosse feliz, mas sabia que com ele, isso era impossível.

Ele estava tão perto... Sentiu vontade de tocar aquele rosto, os cachinhos castanhos soltos pelo travesseiro...

E então ela abriu os olhos.

-Remo? – Indagou com a voz ainda rouca de sono. – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ele desviou os olhos.

-A Lily saiu e eu fiquei aqui pra esperar você acordar... O resto do pessoal já saiu.

-Certo. Pode ir então. Eu me... me viro. – Ela disse, sentando no saco de dormir. – Não quero incomodar você.

Os olhos dela fitavam tristemente os próprios dedos.

-Eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas, por ontem. – Ele disse, baixinho. – Fui grosseiro.

-Tu...tudo bem. – Ela gaguejou.

O garoto se sentia completamente sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu...

-Ta tudo bem, Remo. – Repetiu, mas ele sabia que não estava. Um pingo de água caiu sobre o colo dela, denunciando a mentira.

Agonia era a descrição possível para os sentimentos do maroto. Ele não queria se aproximar, não queria envolver-se com ela, mas não conseguia evitar os impulsos que faziam com que os dois ficassem juntos.

Suspirou, jogando os pensamentos de lado e se abaixou ao lado dela.

-Não chore. Eu realmente sinto muito. – Disse, com os olhos cor de mel olhando nos dela, marejados.

-Por que você faz isso? – Ela soluçou. – Age como se quisesse ficar comigo, com todo esse carinho e depois se afasta. De que você tem medo, Remo?

Ele ficou em silencio, mirando-a e escolhendo as palavras certas.

-De mim mesmo.


	25. Capítulo 25: Acidente

**N/A: **Enfim atualizando de novo. Amém! Sou uma autora de fanfics muito relapsa, neh? Vou postar uns capítulos hoje e ver se dessa vez mantenho o ritmo, aproveitando as férias da faculdade e dos cursos. =] Minha eterna promessa pra vocês... hehe. Podem me puxar as orelhas... Um dia eu chego ao fim da fic. 0/

**######**

**CAPÍTULO XXV: Acidente**

A manhã de segunda-feira estava chuvosa e tristonha.

Alicia não estava muito diferente, quando Lílian a encontrou na mesa da Grifinória. A garota parecia divida entre o ódio e a tristeza, deixando Lílian sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

-Teremos mais tarefas para resolver hoje a noite. – Comentou enquanto se servia.

-Eu sei. – A outra respondeu.

Nesse momento, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro chegaram à mesa.

-Bom dia, ruivinha.

-Bom dia, Ti.

Sirius olhou para os dois e franziu o cenho.

-Ela te chamou de "Ti"? - Perguntou e começou a rir, enquanto se sentavam.

-Não tem nada de engraçado, Almofadinhas. – Comentou Tiago.

Os marotos começaram a se servir.

-Hoje a noite voltamos para as tarefas então...

-Espero que a professora Minerva não passe nenhuma outra redação ou não terei tempo de fazer nada. – Comentou Pedro, aborrecido. – E o Remo nem está aqui para me ajudar.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Lílian.

Alicia levantou a cabeça e fitou os garotos, igualmente interessada.

-É que... É... Um assunto delicado. – Começou Tiago.

-O tio do Remo tava muito doente e eles eram muito ligados... Ontem a noite o tio dele piorou muito e o Remo recebeu uma autorização para visitá-lo e passar um tempo com ele enquanto está mal. – Sirius completou, fazendo uma careta, como se sentisse muito por ele.

-Nossa, que coisa ruim... – A ruiva comentou com tristeza.

Alicia ainda estava magoada demais com o maroto, mas ficou com pena dele. Nem imaginava que era uma mentira deslavada de Sirius para justificar o sumiço do amigo na lua cheia.

Terminaram de tomar café da manhã e seguiram para a sala de aula. Tiago e Lílian à frente, conversando e Pedro e Sirius mais atrás.

Rabicho tinha roubado alguns biscoitos da mesa do café e os comia enquanto caminhava, de forma que o único som que fazia era o de seus dentes triturando comida.

Ao lado dele, Sirius estava imerso em pensamentos.

A sala de poções ainda estava vazia, de forma que sem notar, Lílian e Tiago colocaram suas coisas sobre uma das bancadas.

-Eu... Minha parceira de poções costuma ser a Liliane. – A ruiva comentou constrangida, quando notou.

-Eu faço a aula com ela, hoje. – Sirius disse, enquanto Tiago fazia sinais de agradecimento para ele.

-Ta...

Sirius largou suas coisas na bancada ao lado e Pedro, sem companhia, colocou as suas na bancada atrás da de Sirius.

Liliane não precisou nem ouvir uma palavra para entender a troca de pares e foi até a bancada onde Sirius já havia largado suas coisas e ocupava o tempo em ler uma revista de motocicletas.

-Bom dia. – A jovem cumprimentou e ele respondeu.

-São veículos trouxas, não? – Apontou para a revista, antes de tirar seu material da mochila.

-São. Motos. – Ele respondeu encarando-a.

-Parece interessante. – Comentou abaixando a cabeça para olhar. – Mas certamente, eu não entenderia como dirigir isso.

-Não é difícil. – Ele deu de ombros. – Pelo menos eu acho que não. Nunca dirigi. Mas ainda vou ter uma.

A loira riu, enquanto prendia seus cabelos num coque, usando uma pena de escrever.

Mal havia feito isso, quando Sirius se virou para Pedro e viu que uma garota de cabelos castanho escuros e olhos claros havia sentado com o gordinho. Ele a conhecia bem até demais... Era Dalila Vance.

-Bom dia, Sirius. – Ela disse, sorrindo e piscando os olhos.

-Bom dia, Vance. – Respondeu, cordialmente.

O professor Slughorm entrou na sala e passou no quadro as instruções para a poção da invisibilidade, que eles deveriam preparar, antes de deixar seus alunos trabalharem.

Lílian discutia com Tiago o melhor jeito de picar os ingredientes, enquanto o garoto se defendia, dizendo estar fazendo tudo certo. Por fim, ele tentou dar um beijo nela para acabar com a discussão e a ruiva começou a bater na cabeça dele com o esmagador de ervas.

Os colegas riam da cena inusitada, enquanto faziam sua próprias misturas.

-Você quer cortar tudo, pra não correr o risco de nada dar errado? – Sirius perguntou irônico para a colega, que riu,tirando a faca da mão dele.

Por um breve momento, ele sentiu a pele dos dedos dela nos seus e aquela sensação de querer apertá-la contra si, e passar a eternidade mantendo-a ali o dominou.

-Sirius, você ta bem? – Ela perguntou, tirando-o de seu devaneio. Estava séria.

-Sim, sim, eu só lembrei que esqueci de pontuar a minha redação de transfiguração. Posso fazer isso depois. - Sacudiu a cabeça.

Os dois passaram algum tempo em silêncio, cortando coisas e despejando-as no caldeirão.

-A propósito, queria agradecer por sábado a noite.

-Não foi nada de mais. Estou acostumada a cuidar dos meus irmãos quando eles voltam das festas assim.

-Então eles devem ser bem diferentes de você. – O maroto riu, sem conseguir imaginar Liliane bêbada.

-Sim. – Ela sorriu.

O som de uma explosão vindo de trás foi alto e num instante a sala inteira estava coberta por uma espessa fumaça negra.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! – A voz do professor Slughorm foi ouvida, enquanto ele fazia um feitiço para dissipar a fumaça.

O caldeirão de Pedro e Dalila estava cercado de fuligem, mas os dois pareciam bem.

-Ah, Srta. Vance, esmagou os tomilhos ao invés de picar, estão certo?

Havia uma expressão de fúria e ao mesmo tempo de triunfo no rosto da garota, quando ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Slughorm sacudiu a cabeça.

-Leia melhor as instruções da próxima vez. Alguém podia ter se machucado.

-Sinto muito professor. – Ela respondeu.

Todos voltavam a seus lugares depois de uma espiada, quando Sirius se virou. Liliane não estava mais ali... Olhou ao redor e viu uma mecha de cabelo loiro no chão.

Quando Slughorm passou, ele pediu licença para levar a colega até a enfermaria.

-Claro! – O professor parecia chocado. – Eu não disse a vocês que devem ter cuidado com os ingredientes? Uma alteração na fórmula pode causar um acidente... – O professor começou o sermão, enquanto Sirius pegava o corpo desacordado de Liliane nos braços e saia da sala.


	26. Capítulo 26: Ameaça

**CAPÍTULO XXVII: Ameaça**

Podia ter usado magia e feito o corpo da garota levitar até a enfermaria, mas sentia certo prazer em carregá-la com os próprios braços.

Ao chegar na enfermaria, pousou-a numa das macas, com delicadeza, enquanto Madame Pomfrey se aproximava para examiná-la.

-O senhor deve voltar para sua aula. – Ordenou a enfermeira.

-Minha poção está perdida e... Também não me sinto muito bem.

-Ah, está bem, fique, mas não atrapalhe. – Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto media os sinais vitais de Liliane e tentava encontrar a causa do desmaio. – Parece que ela foi atingida por algum feitiço.

-Mas não tem como isso ter acontecido... Estávamos no meio da aula e... – Foi então que uma teoria surgiu na mente do maroto, mas ele achou melhor guardá-la para si.

-Não parece grave. Acredito que seja apenas um feitiço para fazer dormir. – Madame Pomfrey concluiu. - Darei a ela uma poção energizante e logo deve despertar.

-Eu posso ficar aqui até o fim da aula de poções, para o caso de ela acordar...

A enfermeira estreitou os olhos.

-Sua dedicação é suspeita, mas pode ficar... Tenho alguns afazeres e não posso realmente ficar de olho nela como seria adequado. Apenas saiba que estarei em minha sala e virei ao menor sinal de problemas.

Sirius sorriu, enquanto ela se afastava, tentando parecer voltou pouco depois com uma taça cheia de um líquido cor-de-rosa, que fez Liliane beber, antes de voltar para sua sala, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos.

Ele fitou Liliane, que parecia calmamente adormecida, com os cabelos agora soltos emoldurando seu rosto. Deixou que seus dedos vagassem até ela, passando pela linha de seu queixo, contornando o rosto.

Parou e deixou sua mente vagar. Aquela garota tinha algum tipo de magnetismo que fazia com que ele perdesse a razão. Havia algo oculto dentro dela que parecia exigir ser descoberto... Algo que o inquietava de uma forma estranha.

Ficara gelado de preocupação ao vê-la no chão e depois do que Madame Pomfrey lhe dissera, sabia que não tinha sido por mero acidente. Só não conseguia entender porque Dalila se daria ao trabalho de estragar sua própria poção e lançar um feitiço em Liliane. Ainda mais um feitiço para dormir... Ou talvez, não fosse aquela a intensão...

Liliane se remexeu e resmungou alguma coisa, antes de seus olhos piscarem sonolentos.

-Sirius... – Ela murmurou depois de um segundo. – O que aconteceu?

-O caldeirão do Pedro e da Vance explodiu e... você desmaiou.

-Ah... – Os olhos dela, antes fixos nos dele, admiraram a enfermaria.

-Você ta legal?

-To... Só meio sonolenta. - Ela soltou um bocejo.

Depois de Madame Pomfrey se certificar de que a garota estava bem, os dois retornaram à sala de aula, onde o professor Slughorm paparicou a corvinal até o fim do período.

Sirius não falou com ninguém a respeito do diagnóstico da enfermeira, nem sobre suas suspeitas. Esperou até o fim da aula, para pegar Dalila Vance pelo braço, quando ela estava saindo da sala.

-Eu sei o que você fez. E não quero que se repita ou você vai se arrepeder.

-Isso significa que você está mesmo ficando com a loira desbotada?

-O que?

-Rolam boatos...

-Não estou ficando com ela, nem com ninguém, e nem quero. Mas se eu souber que você anda enfeitiçando minhas amigas de novo, você vai descobrir porque eu recebo tantas detenções e não vai gostar. - Ele largou o pulso da menina e saiu da sala, disposto a encontrar os amigos antes da próxima aula.


	27. Capítulo 27: Provocações

**CAPÍTULO XXVII: Provocações**

A sala de tarefas estava quase vazia na sexta-feira a noite. Não haviam sido dadas muitas tarefas novas e a maioria das que estavam por resolver eram tarefas de lógico e escrita, que atraiam poucas pessoas.

Lílian estava terminando de anotar a resolução de uma delas, quando sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura.

-Oi, ruivinha.

-Você me assustou! Não faça isso aqui! - Ela ralhou, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

-Não tem ninguém vendo...

-Mesmo assim.

-Está até parecendo que somos proibidos de namorar, como naquelas histórias melosas. - O míope fez uma careta.

-Você sabe que não é isso. - A ruiva continuou escrevendo.

-Eu sei... - Ele suspirou.

-Você concordou...

-Não estou reclamando. Mas é díficil conviver com você assim... Num minuto estamos nos beijando e no outro não posso encostar em você. Isso é uma forma muito sádica de tortura.

Ela soltou uma risada e olhou para ele. Colocou as mão na bochecha do rapaz, acariciando seu rosto lentamente.

-Você sabe por que eu quero que seja assim. Quero primeiro estar... Segura de que é isso mesmo que quero.

-Tudo bem, vou continuar exercitando a minha paciência. - Ele colocou os braços para cima, como se pedisse ajuda aos céus e Lílian riu de sua teatralidade.

######

Alícia escrevia frenéticamente em seu pergaminho, enquanto Liliane respondia perguntas de seu questionário de herboogia. Pedro e Phoebe procuravam espiar o dever da colega, buscando alguma resposta, mas conseguiam ver pouco, já que a letra da moça era pequena. Sirius trabalhava em frente a ela, a pena riscando as respostas lentamente.

-Ah, pessoal, estou ficando com sono. - A lufa-lufana bocejou ao fim de uma hora. - Vou para o meu dormitório e termino essa chatice no domingo. Adios.

-Espera, eu acompanho você até o meio do caminho. Já terminei minha redação. - Alicia recolheu seus livros.

Pedro acabou pegando o embalo, desistindo de fazer o dever sem conseguir cola.

A debandada geral fez Sirius e Lilaine se entreolharem e darem de ombros.

-Por mais vontade que eu tenha de ir dormir, vou terminar isso aqui. - A loira comentou, colocando algumas palavras no papel. - Pelo menos não tenho que me preocupar com dever de casa até a próxima semana.

-É... Bem mais prático.

Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa, deitando no braço esquerdo enquanto continuava a escrever.

-Fico pensando que já estamos em novembro. Logo já vai ser natal. Parece que o tempo ta fugindo. – Comentou, a pena ainda criscando a superfície branca.

-Nem fale. Esse ano está sendo o mais divertido e estranho de todos té agora. – Ele riu. – Vai ser ruim quando acabar.

-Vai sim. Mesmo assim, vou gostar de umas férias. Ir pra casa e ver os meus irmãos. Sinto saudades deles, por mais que tenha bons amigo aqui na escola.

Sirius sorriu amarelo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça outra vez e fechou o tinteiro. Sirius voltou-se para seu próprio questionário. Ainda faltavam algumas questões.

Liliane colocou o tinteiro e a tinta na mochila e retirou aquele livro que deixara cair na sala de tarefas, escrito em grego antgo.

-Não vai dormir? Deveria aproveitar...

-É cedo pra dormir. Ficaria com insônia se fosse para o dormitório agora.

-Se você diz... Eu acho que você dorme com muita facilidade. – Ele riu da careta dela.

Ela abriu o livro numa página marcada.

-Não quero ser bisbbilhoteiro, mas sobre o que é esse seu livro grego?

-É um livro sobre lendas. Sabe, histórias antigas dos deuses e criaturas que povoavam a Grécia e que hoje em dia as pessoas acham que eram só imaginação. Se bem que a maioria foi extinta mesmo...

-Parece interessante. Pena que eu não sei ler grego antigo, se não pediria emprestado. Talvez você possa me ensinar.

-Talvez.

Liliane sorriu e sacudiu os cabelos loiros enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira para a leitura.

Sirius voltou a rabiscar respostas em seu questionário.

######

Lílian olhou distraidamente para o relógio e aregalou os olhos.

-Por Merlin, jé é tão tarde!

-Parece que sim...

-Por que não me disse?

-Estava distraído demais admirando você para pensar no relógio.

-Você não perde uma deixa... Mas como vamos fazer parar voltar para a sala comunal? Se Filch nos pegar estaremos ferrados.

-Podemos dormir aqui mesmo. – Deu de ombros.

Lílian o olhou de canto, desconfiada.

-Não seria uma boa ideia. Podem estranhar amanhã de manhã.

Tiago pensou um pouco. Tinha sua capa de invisibilidade na mochila, mas se a revelasse à Lílian, ela saberia como ele e seus amigos saiam no meio da noite e iam para os locais mais diversos sem serem notados.

-Lílian, eu teho um jeito de irmos para a sala comunal sem sermos pegos... Mas queria que me prometesse que não vai contar a ninguém... – Retirou o tecido prateado do bolso.

-Uma capa da invisibilidade? Era assim que você e os garotos saiam para aprontar. – Ela exclamou surpresa.

-É. Mas prometa que não vai contar.

-Tudo bem.

Desdobrou a capa e começou a enrolá-la em si próprio.

Lílian engoliu um seco e se aproximou dele.

Tiago estava muito alto para conseguir dividir a capa com alguém sem precisar ficar colado.

Os dois sairam da sala abraçados debaixo do pano e se apressaram pelos corredores desertos e silenciosos. Lílian podia sentir contra si o calor do garoto, seu perfume, as batidas de seu coração. Perguntava-se se ele havia descuidado do horário de propósito.

Chegaram a sala comunal e tiraram a capa.

Lílian ia dar um passo em frente, quando Tiago a agarrou pela cintura.

-Não mereço nem um beijinho por ter salvo seu distintivo de monitora?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e se afastou na direçã da escada.

-Hei, não esse tipo de beijo... – Reclamou, mas ela já estava subindo ao dormitório, rindo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Aconchegada

Olá! Os próximos capítulos acabaram nem demorando tanto. o/ Espero que gostem. Aproveito e desejo um Feliz Natal pra todos vocês XD Agradeço também os comentários. Eles sempre me reanimam a escrever e terminar essa fic (um dia eu chego lá).

Beijos.

**######**

**Capítulo XXVIII: Aconchegada**

No sábado de manhã, a mesa da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia. A maior parte dos alunos acordava mais tarde do que o habitual. Alícia era uma das únicas que ocupava um lugar ali. Bebia leite com chocolate e lia o Profeta Diário, enquanto comia alguns cookies.

Seus olhos deixaram o papel quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

-Remo? – Ela se surpreendeu. – Está tudo bem?

-Ah, oi. Estou bem sim... – Ele sorriu amarelo. Imaginava que sua aparência dissesse exatamente o contrário. Quando voltava da lua cheia, costumava parecer doente.

-E o seu tio... Ele melhorou?

-Meu tio? – Demorou apenas um segundo para que ele imaginasse que essa desculpa havia sido dada por Sirius ou Tiago para explicar sua ausência. – Está bem. Foi apenas um susto.

-Que bom. – A garota mordeu um cookie e voltou os olhos para o jornal.

-E por aqui como andaram as coisas? – Ele perguntou receoso. Não sabia como estavam os sentimentos dela em relação a si próprio.

-Ah, bem paradas. Não tivemos muitas tarefas da gincana.

-E han... Sobre nós dois?

-O que tem?

-Você não está mais chateada comigo?

Ela suspirou e fitou os olhos dele outra vez.

-Não acho que ficar chateada vai mudar alguma coisa. Ainda sinto um pouco de vontade de dar uns petelecos em você, mas enfim. Gosto de você e você é meu amigo, apesar de tudo.

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela na sua.

-Que bom.

Alícia sorriu e revirou os olhos azuis.

-Você é bem complicadinho, hein, Remo Lupin.

O maroto apenas sorriu.

######

Novembro foi passando entre os muitos afazeres da escola e da gincana e quando deram por conta, as férias de inverno estavam chegando. No primeiro final de semana de dezembro, os alunos tiveram permissão para visitar Hogsmead. Nada poderia ser mais providencial, já que era o lugar perfeito para comprar presentes para o Natal, que se aproximava.

Lílian havia combinado as compras com Liliane e Alicia, de forma que as três começaram a passar nas diversas lojinhas procurando presentes para seus parentes e amigos. Já estavam carregadas de sacolas quando encontraram Tiago, Remo, Sirius e Pedro. O maroto míope imediatamente ladeou Lílian e se ofereceu para carregar suas sacolas com um sorriso no rosto. Teve que insistir um pouco até ela aceitar e lhe passar as sacolas.

-Que acham de uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?

-Eu ainda tenho alguns presentes para comprar. – Disse Liliane. – Mas posso encontrá-los mais tarde.

-Ainda preciso ir à Dedos-de-mel. – Protestou Pedro.

-E eu preciso ir ao correio. – Alicia completou.

Tiago olhou para Lílian, imaginando que ela recusaria.

-Eu e Tiago vamos indo na frente, então. Sirius e Remo podem acompanhar as garotas e o Pedro, se quiserem.

Ambos se entreolharam e resolveram que aceitariam a sugestão de Lílian. Assim, a ruiva e Tiago seguiram para o bar enquanto os demais seguiam seus afazeres.

Depois de fazerem os pedidos para Madame Rosmerta, foram para uma mesinha ao fundo, uma das únicas desocupadas. Tiago puxou uma cadeira para Lílian, que revirou os olhos, mas sentou-se.

Ele puxou outra cadeira para perto dela e sentou-se ali, recebendo um olhar de protesto e um sorriso quando puxou a mão dela para baixo da mesa e começou a brincar com seus dedos.

-Você não deveria fazer isso aqui...

-Ninguém está vendo. E você está gostando.

Revirou os dedos entre os dede, sentindo como estavam quentes, apesar de lá fora haver uma enorme camada de neve. Desejou que aquelas mãos lhe aquecessem quando saíssem lá fora e que ele a puxasse para perto de si, num daqueles abraços fortes e demorados.

Madame Rosmerta chegou com os pedidos deles e a ruiva se obrigou a deixar seus devaneios.

-Suas sacolas parecem bem cheias. Presentes para a família?

-Sim. Espero que eles gostem... Petúnia talvez recuse o dela...

-Por que é mágico? Qual é a da sua irmã com relação a isso?

Lílian deu de ombros.

-Acho que ela se sente em desvantagem ou algo assim. Logo que recebi o convite para Hogwarts, ela quis entrar na escola também, de todo jeito. Entende, éramos muito unidas e ela queria ter o mesmo que eu. Mas não conseguiu e desde então ela ficou estranha comigo...

Nunca havia dito àquilo a ninguém. Os únicos que sabiam eram Petúnia e Severo e ela se afastara de ambos havia muito tempo.

Soltou um suspiro e de repente sentiu os olhos molhados. Como queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, especialmente com relação à Petúnia. Sentia saudade de ter uma irmã.

-Lily, o que foi? – Tiago passou a mão em seu rosto. Não deixava nenhum detalhe escapar. Como podia saber tanto sobre ela, sobre o que sentia e desejava?

-Nada. – Sorriu, controlando a lágrima e deixando a cabeça pender para o ombro dele, surpreendendo-o. Ficou assim por um curto tempo, antes de dar-se conta de que o bar estava cheio de colegas e voltar a se arrumar na cadeira. – Você vai me escrever nas férias de novo?

-Vou, é claro. Mas só se prometer que vai ler e responder.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Lembrou-se das cartas que recebera dele nas férias de verão e que guardara numa caixa de sapatos. Por algum motivo não quis colocá-las fora e elas ficaram ali, em seu armário, sem serem lidas. Decidiu naquele momento que as leria quando chegasse em casa para as férias.

-E isso me lembra que sua mãe me fez um convite. Não se esqueça.

-Tenho certeza de que ela não vai me deixar esquecer...


	29. Capítulo 29: Providências

**CAPÍTULO XXIX: Providencias**

As férias chegaram e Lílian cumpriu fielmente sua promessa de responder às cartas de Tiago. A coruja do rapaz não tinha muito descanso entre as trocas de correspondência dos dois. Naquele dia Tiago recebeu logo cedo uma resposta dela.

"_Você venceu. Minha mãe não para de perguntar quando o trarei aqui para jantar. Então, me diga quando pode ser para eu marcar com ela. _

_Lily" _

Leu a mensagem com um sorriso. Estava fazendo progressos. Iria jantar na casa da ruiva...

Saiu do quarto e viu que Sirus ainda dormia. Sirius... Não queria deixar o amigo sozinho, sem nada para fazer. Os pais de Tiago não estavam parando muito em casa e ele próprio passava muito tempo se correspondendo com Lílian. Queria poder fazer algo pelo amigo.

######

"_Lily, quero muito ir, mas não sei o que Sirius poderia fazer enquanto estiver aí. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, acho que ele ficaria aborrecido. _

_Beijo, Tiago" _

A coruja de Tiago esperava na escrivaninha, enquanto Lílian escrevia rapidamente uma resposta. A mensagem de Tiago fez com que ela tivesse uma súbita ideia.

Assim que terminou de ler, ela esquadrinhou a escrivaninha e viu a carta que Liliane lhe mandara mais cedo. Releu cuidadosamente as palavras da amiga, formulando um plano.

"_Oi Lily. Meu Natal foi legal e o seu? Já estou em Londres. Papai está fazendo algumas negociações, então só fomos à Grécia para o jantar de Natal e voltamos para a Inglaterra. Ele anda tão ocupado que mal o vejo. Se quiser fazer alguma coisa, me mande uma coruja. _

_Com carinho, Liliane."_

######

Tiago recebeu a resposta ansioso, imaginando se Lílian teria alguma solução para ele, ou se aproveitaria a deixa para se livrar dele. Abriu a mensagem e gargalhou assim que terminou.

"_Tiago,_

_Tive uma ótima idéia. A Liliane está em Londres, o pai dela está ocupado com o trabalho e acho que ela não tem nada para fazer. Por que o Sirius não vai fazer alguma coisa com ela? Os dois têm se dado bem ultimamente... Pergunte à ele e marcamos o jantar. _

_Lily". _

Imediatamente, o míope se virou para o amigo, que lia uma revista sobre os objetos trouxas que tanto o fascinavam.

-Sirius, o que acha de levar uma garota bonita pra sair e ainda deixar seu amigo feliz?

-Que garota? – Ele tirou os olhos da revista, confuso.

-Liliane Matheson. – Sorriu largamente. – É que os pais da Lílian querem que eu jante lá e nem eu nem ela queremos deixar os amigos na mão. Então pensamos que vocês podiam sair e fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo.

Sirius achava meio ridículo aquele receio que Tiago tinha em deixá-lo sozinho, mas a ideia não era ruim.

-Está bem. Me empresta sua coruja para eu escrever um recado pra ela?

-É toda sua.

O moreno largou a revista, foi para seu quarto, sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a escrever. Demorou algum tempo para decidir como convidá-la e por fim, achou satisfatório:

"_Oi, Liliane. _

_Como vão as férias? Lílian nos contou que você está em Londres, espero que esteja se divertindo. Se tiver algum tempo livre, podemos fazer alguma coisa. _

_Sirius". _

Mandou a coruja com certo receio, mas recebeu a resposta uma hora depois, num pedaço de pergaminho branco, com letras azuis claras.

"_Oi, Sirius. _

_Na verdade não tenho feito muita coisa a não ser passear pelo Beco Diagonal e ficar no meu quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Seria legal fazer alguma coisa. Só me diga que dia está pensando e o horário. _

_Com carinho, Liliane"_

Foi conversar com Tiago e os dois combinaram que o melhor dia era sexta-feira. Assim, marcados o jantar e o programa de Sirius e Liliane, começaram os preparativos, especialmente por parte de Lílian, que se sentia absurdamente nervosa com a situação.

Quando a noite do jantar chegou, arrumou-se com esmero e analisou-se no espelho. A princípio, pensara em se maquiar, mas notou logo que seria exagero e foi esperar o maroto na sala de sua casa, onde seu pai assistia o telejornal.

A campainha não tardou a soar e ela sorriu ao atender a porta. Tiago sorria para ela, com um grosso cassaco marrom e um buque de lírios amarelos nas mãos.

Assim que a mãe da moça viu o rapaz com as flores, se encantou.

-Ah, meu Deus, como é gentil! – Exclamou, logo depois de cumprimentar o rapaz.

Lílian foi buscar um vaso de vidro para colocar as flores e quando voltou, Tiago já havia cumprimentado animadamente o Sr. Evans e se sentara num dos lados do sofá. Sempre se esquecia como ele era espontâneo.


	30. Capítulo 30: Encontros

**CAPÍTULO XXX: Encontros**

O Caldeirão Furado estava movimentado quando Sirius entrou. Demorou alguns minutos para encontrar Tom e perguntar qual era o número do quarto dos Matheson.

-Ah, eu o acompanharei até lá, Sr. Black.

-Não há necessidade... – E era verdade, já que ele próprio ficara por algumas semanas no bar hospedaria depois que fugira da casa dos pais e conhecia muito bem o local.

-Lamento, mas o Sr. Matheson me fez prometer. – Tom deu de ombros e seguiu com o rapaz até lá.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes, antes de a garota loira atender.

Liliane fechou a porta depois de sair e os três seguiram para o bar, sendo que os dois jovens saíram logo depois.

-Então, o que faremos? – Ela perguntou.

-Nada muito arriscado. Você conhece a Londres trouxa?

-Não... Não muito bem.

-Então acho que vai gostar do programa.

Os dois estavam seguindo a pé pela calçada.

-Pensei que fosse ficar na Grécia durante as férias. – Ele comentou.

-É, eu ia. Mas... Tive uns desentendimentos na família. – As bochechas dela enrubesceram.

-Entendo...

-É a minha avó materna. Meu pai e ela estão discutindo muito sobre algumas questões do meu futuro. E eu não acho que seja o momento certo pra decidir algumas coisas. Então, papai aceitou vir para Londres negociar algumas questões de parceria com o Gringotes daqui.

-Ainda bem.

-É... Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde foi ter que encarar ela... – A garota fez uma careta.

-Pelo menos você tem mais tempo pra pensar.

-Tenho.

Andaram uma quadra em silêncio.

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Você já vai ver.

Andaram mais algumas quadras até chegarem à uma praça.

-Você já patinou?

######

Os Evans conversavam animados com Tiago sobre diversos assuntos. Os pais de Lílian pareciam muito curiosos e empolgados sobre qualquer assunto dos bruxos e perguntavam várias coisas a Tiago, que respondia paciente.

De repente, a porta da sala se abriu, deixando entrar uma rajada de vento frio e um casal bem estranho. A primeira pessoa era Petúnia, que Tiago já conhecia. O outro ser era um rapaz corpulento e loiro, que tinha uma feição mal humorada e apresentou-se como Walter Dursley.

O casal sentou-se no sofá vago.

-E então, Walter, como vão os negócios? – O Sr. Evans perguntou gentilmente.

-Ah, vão bem. Estamos prosperando.

-Walter está começando uma empresa de brocas. – Explicou o pai das meninas.

-Ah, interessante. – Tiago sorriu, apesar de não fazer ideia do que fossem brocas.

-Se acha interessante temos uma vaga para estágio. Se sair da sua... escola sem outra possibilidade... – O rapaz gordo disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-Terei que recusar. Além de ainda ter seis meses de aulas, já tenho um encaminhamento profissional. Estudarei para ser auror e até me formar, posso me manter com o dinheiro da família.

-O que é um "aurório"? – A Sra. Evans ficou curiosa.

-Um auror. É um bruxo que combate bruxaria das trevas, ou qualquer tipo de magia usada de forma ilegal.

-Sua gente tem leis? – Petúnia exclamou, mas foi abafada pela mãe, que ficou entusiasmada.

-Ah, como um policial! Que maravilhoso!

Continuaram por algum tempo mais, antes de o apito do forno soar e a mãe ir retirar o assado que fizera do forno, enquanto convidava-os a ir para a mesa, jantar.


	31. Capítulo 31: Enfim

**CAPÍTULO XXXI: Enfim **

Liliane calçara os patins, observando algumas pessoas que deslizavam sobre o gelo. Parecia fácil fazer aquilo.

Sirius já calçara os seus e a esperava, de pé sobre a plataforma lisa.

Ela ergueu-se com uma careta e começou a deslizar, com as pernas bambas, até cair um belo tombo sentada no gelo e começar a rir.

O garoto se aproximou, rindo também e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-Isso é muito difícil! – Ela reclamou.

-Só até pegar o jeito. – Segurou as duas mãos dela e começou a deslizar para a trás, puxando-a. – Um pé de cada vez, é só deslizar as lâminas do patins.

Rindo, acompanhou o maroto até ele soltar uma das mãos dela. Algum tempo depois, conseguiu manter-se sozinha, um sorriso no rosto.

A neve caia em flocos pequenos e Sirius a observava deslizar naquele cenário branco, que parecia iluminá-la, como se fosse uma estrela. Aquele era um momento para ficar gravado na mente, para se sonhar mais tarde.

Quando saíram da pista de patinação, tirando os patins, Liliane parecia contente.

-Acho que nunca fiz algo tão divertido assim, ou que me deixasse tão cheia de roxos.

Sirius sorriu para ela. Quando planejara levá-la para patinar, ficou se perguntando se ela gostaria ou acharia estúpido. Isso não era nenhum pouco normal, já que ele costumava se sentir muito autoconfiante quando o assunto eram garotas. Mas Liliane não era qualquer garota.

Os dois deixaram a pista de gelo para trás, indo na direção de uma pequena cafeteria que ficava na rua em frente ao parque.

Ocuparam uma das mesinhas do estabelecimento e pediram chocolates quentes e algo para comer.

-Você gosta muito do mundo dos trouxas, neh? Quer dizer, você parece se interessar muito pelas invenções deles e pelos seus passatempos e acho isso legal. – Liliane comentou baixinho.

-No começo acho que eu gostava de vir aos lugares dos trouxas e fazer essas coisas para desafiar a minha família. Mas descobri que gosto delas. Os trouxas são muito inteligentes... Nós... Bem, temos a magia para fazer tudo, não é? E eles conseguem compensar tudo com suas idéias.

-É verdade... Nem acredito que estou ouvindo Sirius Black filosofando sobre essas coisas. É assim que você enrola as garotas, é? – Ela riu, indicando que estava apenas brincando.

-Na verdade, não preciso falar muito pra isso. – Ele riu. – Eu sou irresistível mesmo de boca fechada. – Piscou para a garota, arrancando mais risos dela.

A garçonete trouxe duas xícaras fumegantes e o aroma doce inundou a mesa. Durante alguns segundos, enquanto a garçonete ainda estava arrumando a comida sobre a mesa, os dois apenas ficaram em silêncio, sentindo aquele cheiro de aconchego.

######

Um silêncio de satisfação enchia a sala de jantar dos Evans.

-O jantar estava maravilhoso, Sra. Evans! – Walter disse, presunçoso.

-E ninguém tem mais propriedade pra dizer isso do que ele... – Tiago cochichou no ouvido de Lílian, que riu.

-Bem, vou recolher a louça. – A Sra. Evans começou a se levantar.

-Deixe que eu faça isso, Sra. Evans. Será minha forma de agradecer o jantar. – Tiago se levantou, pegando seu prato na mão e começando a recolher o de Lílian.

A senhora sorriu, emocionada.

Lílian ocupou-se em ajudar o garoto a empilhar os pratos e pensou que era muito conveniente ele não ter usado a varinha para aquele serviço, porque provavelmente sua irmã ficaria louca se ele fizesse isso.

Os dois levaram a louça suja para a cozinha, empilhando tudo na pia. Tiago tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e usou um simples feitiço para fazer tudo ficar limpo.

-Assim não vale! – Lílian riu para ele.

Ele puxou o pulso dela, trazendo-a para junto de si.

-Assim a gente tem um tempo pra ficar junto.

A garota não pôde deixar de sorrir. Por que não conseguia mais resistir quando ele fazia essas coisas? Deixou que ele a prendesse nos braços. Queria que ele fizesse isso.

Saíram para a sala pouco depois, e ocuparam um lugar no sofá. Walter contava uma piada sobre golfe, e os pais de Lílian sorriam amarelo para ele.

A conversa continuou por algum tempo, antes que Petúnia fizesse uma pergunta desconfortável.

-Então, Lílian, esse rapaz é seu namorado?

Tiago olhou para a ruiva, imaginando como ela explicaria a situação dos dois. Não eram exatamente namorados, mas não eram mais apenas amigos.

-Sim, estamos namorando. – Lílian respondeu incisiva.

A outra franziu o nariz, enquanto os pais comemoravam.

-Porque não nos disse antes?

-Imaginei que Tiago fosse ficar nervoso se vocês soubessem... Íamos contar. – Justificou-se.

-Fico tão feliz que você tenha encontrado um rapaz tão bom! – A mãe sorriu para ela.

Lílian não sabia o que fazer, mas Tiago agiu por ela. Pegou a mão dela, sorriu para os supostos sogros. Era assustador o quanto ele conseguia relaxar em qualquer situação. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer... Com Tiago, tudo estava sob controle e ao mesmo tempo, não estava.

######

As xícaras ficaram vazias enquanto os dois conversavam e riam.

Sirius não sabia explicar porque, mas estar com Liliane fazia com que falasse sobre coisas que não contava a mais ninguém. Talvez fosse porque ela ouvisse o que ele dizia e soubesse conversar. A maioria das garotas simplesmente escutava bestificada qualquer coisa que ele falasse e concordava.

Saíram do café duas horas depois de terem chegado e seguiram pela calçada, ainda aquecidos pelo chocolate.

Ainda nevava e parecia que toda a cidade estava coberta por uma mágica coberta branca. Os quarteirões estavam praticamente vazios e os dois seguiram lentamente, observando vitrines e conversando.

Quando chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, Liliane voltou-se para ele.

-Foi uma noite muito legal. Obrigada, Sirius. – Ela lhe deu um beijo suave na bochecha, antes de murmurar boa noite e entrar.

Sirius deu boa noite a ela e ficou observando-a entrar, o local em que ela beijara formigando prazerosamente.

######

Tiago despediu-se dos pais de Lílian antes de sair, seguido pela garota. Era falta de educação aparatar ou desaparatar na casa de outra pessoa, então ele iria ate o beco próximo para fazer isso.

Lílian foi com ele até o portão, calada, olhando o chão coberto de gelo.

-O que você disse lá dentro foi pra provocar a sua irmã? – Ele perguntou.

-Na hora em que eu disse, acho que foi por isso. Mas talvez nós estejamos mesmo namorando, não? – Ela sorriu.

-Estamos?

-Acho que sim... – Riu de si mesma pela situação boba.

-Não era bem assim que eu imaginava. – Ele sorriu pra ela. – Mas isso me dá a liberdade de te dar um beijo sem que você me bata?

Antes que ela respondesse qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou e a trouxe para perto, seus lábios buscando os dela. E quando finalmente o beijo acabou, Lílian aninhou-se no abraço dele, desejando que não tivesse que ir embora.


	32. Capítulo 32: Reações

**N/A: **Olá, de novo! Ta, eu sei que sempre fico eras sem atualizar, mas tenho como meta terminar essa fic, nem que demore uma década. ^^ Então, espero que aproveitem os novos capítulos e não sintam vontade de me matar pela espera.

**#####**

**CAPÍTULO XXXII: Reações**

O retorno às aulas foi tumultuado e o salão principal da escola encheu-se de histórias enquanto o jantar era servido.

Lílian sentiu os olhares cravarem-se nela e em Tiago quando o maroto pegou sua mão sobre a mesa, conversando com Remo como se tudo fosse absolutamente normal. Sentia-se muito bem por esse contato, mas não gostava nada dos olhares e comentários.

Olhou para Tiago, receosa, perguntando-se se devia ter realmente assumido que estavam namorando. Para seus amigos, não foi uma revelação bombástica e apenas deram sorrisos, parabéns e comentários de "até que enfim". Mas para o resto da escola aquilo parecia uma novidade digna de ser fofocada.

Tiago sentiu o olhar tenso da garota e deu-lhe um beijo suave no rosto, antes de arrumar seu cabelo.

-Ignore os outros. Ou você não está gostando de ser minha namorada?

Sorriu para ele. É claro que estava gostando. Nunca pensou que pudesse gostar tanto de estar perto dele.

Concentrou-se em seu jantar e na conversa que tinha com Alicia.

Quando a refeição terminou e todos aguardavam a sobremesa, o professor Dumbledore se levantou.

-Prezados alunos, peço um momento de sua atenção antes de saborearmos as sobremesas. A gincana seguirá acontecendo até o período antes dos exames finais. Para ser devidamente preciso, até o primeiro dia de março, quando teremos um baile de enceramento, no qual serão apresentados uma tarefa e o resultado final. Os líderes deverão se reunir amanhã para sortear essa última tarefa e receber instruções.

O professor desejou boa volta às aulas e se sentou enquanto as sobremesas começavam a aparecer junto com a empolgação pelo anúncio de um baile.

-Amanhã teremos que reunir a equipe para explicar a tarefa e começar a realizá-la. Deve ser algo grande, para ser anunciado agora.

-Sim, faremos isso. – Disse Tiago, antes de começar a comer um pedaço de pudim.

Lílian se servia com mouse de chocolate, assim como Alicia. A garota de cabelos castanhos conversava com Remo enquanto comia, contando a respeito de suas férias. Parecia pouco constrangida ou zangada depois dos episódios que passaram na época do Dia das Bruxas.

Ambos riam muito e num dado ponto, Remo deu um sorriso meigo.

-Você se sujou um pouco de chocolate aqui no canto.

Antes que ela tentasse limpar, ele pegou o guardanapo e passou delicadamente no queixo dela. Ela o fitou com olhos tristes, como se desejasse mais daquela intimidade. E depois disso, a conversa ficou difícil.

Demorou alguns minutos para que todos terminassem suas refeições e seguissem para a sala comunal, onde os meninos se puseram a jogar Snap explosivo enquanto as meninas conversavam e jogavam xadrez.

Quando terminou a terceira partida do jogo, Tiago puxou Lílian para que a garota caísse deitada em seu colo.

-Hey, estou jogando! – A ruiva resmungou.

-Remo pode ocupar o seu lugar... Não pode?

O garoto de cabelos cor de mel assentiu e olhou para Alicia.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Vou terminar essa partida. E não me olhe com essa cara, Tiago. – Sentou-se e continuou movendo suas peças pelo tabuleiro até o fim do jogo.

Alicia olhou para ela e depois para Remo.

-Sabem, estou com bastante sono. Acho que vou subir para o dormitório.

-Ta bem. Quer que eu guarde o tabuleiro pra você? – Lílian se prontificou e a garota assentiu, despedindo-se de todos e subindo as escadas.

-O que deu nela? – Perguntou Pedro, coçando a cabeça.

Lílian lançou um discreto olhar para Remo, mas não disse nada.

Guardou as peças com a ajuda de Tiago, que depois disso conduziu-a até um canto da sala comunal onde a prendeu com beijos pelo resto da noite.

Lílian permitiu-se ignorar tudo ao redor e só aproveitar aquele momento. Finalmente assumira para si e para todos que gostava do maroto míope e podia desfrutar das vantagens de estar namorando.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro seguiram jogando Snap explosivo por algum tempo antes de irem para o dormitório.

-Alicia está chateada comigo... – Remo comentou enquanto arrumava a cama.

-Eu não entendo o que acontece entre vocês. Você é a fim dela tem um bom tempo. E ela gosta de você. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Por que simplesmente não fica com ela?

-É complicado... – Ele afofou o travesseiro e deitou-se. – Tenho medo de machucá-la... Eu não sou uma pessoa normal e você sabe disso.

-Não vou discutir com você sobre isso. Não acho que seja a pessoa certa para dar conselhos amorosos, mas... Mas se você realmente gosta dela, devia tentar superar esses seus medos.

-É, você não tem mesmo propriedade nesse assunto. – Remo virou-se irritado e cobriu-se para dormir.

Sirius deu de ombros sem entender todas aquelas reações contrarias do amigo. Estava apenas tentando ajuda-lo, por mais bizarro que fosse ele estar dando conselhos quando sua própria vida amorosa era um desastre.


	33. Capítulo 33: Fantasmas e sonhos

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII: Fantasmas e sonhos**

Toda a equipe estava reunida na sala de tarefas quando Lílian e Tiago chegaram. A ruiva subiu em cima de uma classe e chamou a atenção de todos antes de começar a explicar como fora a reunião.

-Na noite do baile, cada equipe deverá fazer uma apresentação artística e vai haver um júri julgando qual a melhor apresentação. As apresentações são baseadas em livros ou músicas de trouxas e o tema de cada uma das equipes foi sorteado. O nosso é sobre "O fantasma da ópera". Vou entregar a tarefa para a Liliane e o Sirius e a organização vai ficar com eles.

Um rumor tomou conta da sala enquanto Lílian saia da classe e entregava a tarefa para a amiga. Tiago subiu na classe enquanto isso.

-Outra tarefa foi anunciada também. Vai haver um campeonato de quadribol entre as equipes, que vai acontecer no final do mês. Tomei a liberdade de me nomear capitão das nossa equipe e vamos começar logo a treinar, então vou passar uma lista para aqueles que quiserem participar. Recebemos também, mais algumas tarefas de lógica que serão passadas para a Alicia e o Remo, então quem quiser ajudar pode ir falar com eles.

Imediatamente a sala se dividiu em grandes grupos. O maior deles era o referente ao quadribol, já que todos estavam ansiosos para jogar.

Os outros, na maior parte seguiram para onde Liliane e Sirius estavam.

-Que diabos é "O fantasma da ópera"? – Questionou Morgana, enquanto lia a tarefa.

-É a história de um livro e também de uma ópera. Acho que devemos apresentar um trecho da ópera. – Liliane respondeu.

-Mas não poderia ser um teatro? – Perguntou Dalila Vance.

-Como o nome diz, a história se passa dentro da ópera, então provavelmente teríamos que cantar mesmo se fizéssemos um teatro. Além disso, tem uma parte da ópera que é perfeita para apresentarmos porque tem poucos personagens e se torna fácil ensaiar. E também é uma parte linda.

-Você parece saber muito sobre o assunto. – Dalila revirou os olhos.

-Vi uma apresentação dessa ópera com o meu pai uma vez. – Deu de ombros.

-Então precisaremos achar pessoas que cantem bem. Afinal, o show deve ficar bom pra ganharmos o máximo de pontos. – Comentou Morgana.

-Essa será a parte difícil. Vamos ter que fazer testes, não? – Sirius se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Liliane, você consegue um jeito de ouvirmos a parte que você acha boa? Assim a gente decide se vai ser essa e já faz isso logo.

-Vou pedir para meu pai mandar por coruja e podemos nos reunir para ver se é boa.

-Mas sobre o que trata a história? É de terror? – Morgana perguntou curiosa.

-Não, é uma história de amor. Os personagens principais são Cristine, Raoul e o Fantasma. Cristine é uma jovem cantora que recebe lições do Fantasma, que na verdade é um homem deformado que usa uma mascara e se esconde na ópera. Ela e Raoul se amam, mas o fantasma não quer que eles fiquem juntos porque gosta dela.

-Ah, então Tiago e Lílian deveriam ser os personagens principais. Seria lindo!

Liliane sorriu para a garota, enquanto Dalila revirava os olhos e Sirius fingia não vê-la.

Enquanto isso, Lílian ajudava Tiago a registrar todos os interessados no quadribol e a combinar qual o dia ideal para o treino.

Foram horas movimentadas e a sala só se esvaziou perto do horário de recolher.

Lílian deixou-se cair em uma cadeira depois que ela, Alícia, Phoebe e Liliane terminaram de arrumar a bagunça com os marotos.

-Vou me indo para a cama. – Disse Phoebe, saindo da sala e foi prontamente seguida por Alicia.

-Vamos indo? – Tiago pegou a mão de Lílian, que sorriu.

-Pode deixar que fechamos a sala. – Sirius se prontificou.

Os dois saíram seguidos por Pedro e Remo, que conversavam sobre a redação de transfiguração que teria que ser entregue na próxima aula. Remo sempre ajudava o amigo.

Liliane terminou de recolher suas coisas enquanto Sirius a observava.

-Vou mandar a coruja para meu pai amanhã cedo pra começarmos logo a ensaiar. Não vai ser nada fácil. – Fez uma careta.

-Mas vamos conseguir.

-Tomara. – Ela sorriu. – Boa noite, Sirius.

-Boa noite. – Ele observou-a se afastar pelo corredor desejando impedi-la de ir, mas não disse nem fez nada. Às vezes se sentia um grande idiota quando estava perto dela.

Seguiu para o próprio dormitório lembrando da noite em que haviam saído juntos nas férias. Andava tendo muitos bons momentos nos últimos tempos, mas aquela noite com ela fora de longe o mais precioso. Talvez quisesse que aquilo se repetisse. Estar sozinho com ela, com todos aqueles sorrisos só pra ele.

O tempo que demorou para chegar a sua cama pareceu inexistir e assim que se deitou adormeceu.


	34. Capítulo 34: Sentimentos

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV: Sentimentos**

Tiago e Lílian viram Sirius passar e subir as escadas, aparentemente aéreo.

-O Sirius ta estranho. Avoado... – Ele comentou.

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça. Também tinha notado que o garoto estava diferente, mas achara que era apenas impressão.

-Não acha que é melhor irmos dormir? Estamos sozinhos aqui. – Ela olhou ao redor.

Tiago passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

-Você não prefere assim? Só nós dois, sem ninguém para ficar olhando?

Lílian prendeu a respiração quando ele aproximou-se para um beijo apaixonado. Suas mãos buscaram os ombros dele e seu corpo inteiro formigou quando ele a apertou bem com os braços, envolvendo-a cada vez mais.

O beijo se tornou cada vez mais urgente, até Lílian sentir que não tinha mais fôlego e se separar dele, arfando.

Tiago a puxou para um abraço apertado e ela deixou a cabeça pender no ombro dele, desejando poder ficar ali pra sempre.

-Ta ficando tarde, Tiago. A gente devia ir mesmo dormir.

-Tudo bem.

Ele deu alguns beijinhos nos lábios dela antes de desejar boa noite e observá-la subir as escadas.

Lílian deitou-se na cama sentindo ainda o calor do corpo de Tiago impregnado em sua pele. Suspirou e abraçou a coberta, desejando que ele estivesse ali com ela. Adormeceu pensando nisso.

######

Na manhã seguinte, a ruiva precisou se apressar para se vestir e pegar seus materiais. Chegou à mesa do café com o rosto corado pela corrida.

-Ainda dá tempo de tomar café? – Perguntou a Tiago, que sorriu para ela.

-Sim

Ocupou um lugar a mesa e começou a comer.

-Calma, Lily, você vai acabar se engasgando se não comer mais devagar. Ainda tem quinze minutos até a primeira aula.

A garota engoliu e respirou fundo.

-Nunca havia acordado tão atrasada antes... Acho que acabamos dormindo muito tarde ontem.

-Vamos cuidar para não ficar acordados até tão tarde hoje.

Ela terminou de beliscar mais algumas coisas e se encaminhou com ele para a aula de poções. A ruiva ocupou seu lugar ao lado de Liliane, enquanto Tiago e Sirius ocupavam a bancada atrás das duas.

Sairam da aula sem presa, a não ser por Lily que tinha um período de Runas.

-Vou até o corujal enviar o recado ao meu pai sobre o material para a tarefa. – Liliane se despediu deles.

-Vou com você, tenho um período livre. – Sirius se prontificou e Tiago sorriu para o amigo. Estava ficando muito na cara que Sirius estava totalmente caído por Liliane. Só ele é que não parecia querer admitir isso...

Os dois se afastaram em direção aos jardins conversando sobre a tarefa que deveriam ensaiar para o baile.

-Espero que meu pai me mande ainda hoje o que precisamos. Vamos ter que achar logo o pessoal e ensaiar.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Espero que sim...

-Não sabia que você gostava de música trouxa...

-Eu gosto. E essa ópera em especial é uma das minhas favoritas. Quando eu era muito pequena fui ao teatro com meus pais assistir. – Um sorriso triste tomou conta dela. – É a lembrança mais forte que tenho dos dois juntos.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, desconcertado.

-Que bom que você tem boas lembranças deles. – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro dela e puxou-a para perto quase num impulso.

-É verdade. – Ela não se afastou, nem se esquivou da mão dele.

Seguiram assim até o corujal. Subiram as longas escadas e logo Liliane encontrou uma coruja disposta a levar seu recado. Estava para descer a escada quando avistou um pequeno vulto azul sobre o poleiro.

-É a coruja da sua avó, não é? – Sirius apontou.

Ela se encaminhou lentamente para o animal e pegou a mensagem que o animal segurava.

-Ela não faz entregas com as outras corujas? – Sirius brincou, mas a garota não riu. Enfiou a mensagem no bolso e espantou a coruja.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim... Ela só quer me lembrar de uma coisa...

-Vocês ainda estão brigadas?

-É, acho que sim... Mas não quero falar sobre isso, ta? Vamos nos concentrar na tarefa e tudo o mais.

O sorriso que a garota trazia nos lábios era uma máscara, Sirius sabia.


	35. Capítulo 35: Testes

**CAPÍTULO XXXV: Testes**

Na noite seguinte, Liliane chegou à sala de tarefas com o material que seu pai enviara. Ela colocou o trecho do qual falara para que todos ouvissem e depois começou a discussão a respeito do que fazer. Por fim, concordaram que a cena era a melhor a ser representada e que os testes começariam no final de semana, assim como os testes para o time de quadribol.

Assim, no sábado à tarde, Lílian, Tiago, Phoebe e Pedro se encaminharam para o campo de quadribol, previamente reservado, e iniciaram os testes para compor o time, enquanto na sala de tarefas Liliane, Sirius, Alicia e Remo avaliavam os candidatos a cantores.

Um único menino se candidatara e cantou um trecho do fantasma muito bem. O nome dele era Oliver e foi imediatamente escalado para interpretar o fantasma. Entre as meninas havia candidatas em abundância, mas antes de começar os testes com elas, Liliane arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Como vamos conseguir o Raoul? Nenhum outro menino se candidatou...

-Devem estar todos no teste de quadribol. – Alicia sugeriu sarcástica.

-Se precisarmos mudar a parte que vamos apresentar temos que começar tudo outra vez...

-Sirius e Remo podem fazer o teste. – Alicia sugeriu olhando para os dois, que arregalaram os olhos.

-Eu? Eu tenho vergonha até de cantar no banheiro e... – Remo começou a se justificar, mas a garota lhe lançou um olhar severo.

Remo foi até o centro da sala, com o rosto escarlate e Liliane, coberta de pena pelo rapaz lhe deu um trecho para cantar. De fato, ele não conseguiria fazer o papel e Liliane mandou-o voltar.

-Agora é a vez do Sirius. – Alicia olhou para o moreno.

-Ta legal. Mas duvido que isso dê certo. – Ele pegou o papel com a letra da música, que Liliane lhe estendeu e foi até o lugar em que seu amigo estivera. Cantou uma estrofe concentrando-se na letra e levantou o rosto.

Liliane e Alicia sorriam.

-Temos nosso Raoul.

-O que? Não achei que vocês estivessem falando sério. Eu não acho que vá dar certo.

-Por que não? – Liliane pegou a letra da música. – Você cantou muito bem. Vamos lá, faça esse esforço.

-Ta bem... – Ele sentou-se.

Remo foi chamar as garotas para começar o teste para Cristine. Algumas cantavam razoavelmente bem, outras mal e uma se destacou. A última a fazer o teste era Dalila Vance, que conseguiu se sair muito bem considerando as candidatas anteriores.

-Vamos pedir que vocês saiam para que possamos deliberar, está bem? - Sirius instruiu-as e esperou que saíssem para se voltar para os outros.

-Odeio dizer isso, mas acho que o papel é da Vance. – Alicia soltou um muxoxo. – Ela foi a menos pior até agora.

-Você e Liliane não fizeram o teste.

-Eu não canto nada. – Alicia fez uma careta e olhou para Liliane, que se manteve calada. – Mas a Liane canta bem sim. Acho que ela deveria fazer o teste.

-Não dá, vão dizer que é trapassa...

-Você não participa do júri. E todas as garotas vão estar aqui testemunhando.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Alicia chamava as outras e anunciava que teriam mais um teste.

Dalila estreitou os olhos quando Liliane se adiantou para o meio da sala e começou a cantar. Imediatamente, souberam que ela ganharia o papel. Tinha uma voz lindíssima, aguda e doce.

Sirius sorriu enquanto anunciavam que ela seria Cristine. Ela, Oliver e Sirius ficaram na sala enquanto as garotas iam embora desanimadas.

-Isso não vale! – Vance ficou para trás e se aproximou de Liliane com uma expressão feroz. – Dois membros da coordenação da equipe estão na tarefa.

-Não foi algo pensado. Simplesmente escolhemos as pessoas com mais talento. – Alicia rebateu.

-Mas não é justo. Essa bruaca loira vai cantar porque está a fim do Sirius, não é? – Ela se aproximou de Liliane e a empurrou para trás.

-Não é nada disso. – Liliane deu um passo a frente ameaçadora. – Você está inventando coisas, Vance e se eu fosse você procuraria Madame Pomfrey pra tratar da sua cabeça. Ou será que eu mesma devo fazer isso? – Ela apontou a varinha para a outra, que deu um passo para trás.

-Você não vale nada, Matheson. É jogo sujo o que você está fazendo. Espere só pra ver. Você vai pagar. – Praguejou antes de sair da sala.

-Meu Merlin, agora eu fiquei com medo de você, Liliane. – Remo tinha os olhos arregalados.

Ela guardou a varinha e sentou-se numa cadeira, parecendo cansada.

-Pelo menos ela não vai ter que ensaiar nem nada.

-É. Seria horrível ter que ser o par romântico dela numa apresentação.

Liliane riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Vamos marcar os ensaios.


	36. Capítulo 36: A surpresa

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI: A surpresa**

As semanas seguintes foram de treinos e ensaios para os integrantes da equipe. O campo de quadribol era ocupado duas vezes por semana por Tiago e os selecionados para a equipe de quadribol. Todos estavam se esforçando muito e treinavam aos olhos atentos de Lílian, que aproveitava o tempo entre o treino e a hora de dormir para ficar um pouco com Tiago, já que com tantas ocupações estava ficando difícil ter um tempo com ele.

Enquanto isso, Liliane, Sirius e Oliver treinavam a apresentação final todas as noites na sala de tarefas, enquanto Alicia, Remo e Pedro organizavam as tarefas menores.

No último final de semana de Janeiro, Tiago dispensou todos do treino, alegando que precisavam de um descanso. Fazia um dia bonito logo depois do café da manhã ele chamou Lílian para ir aos jardins.

De mãos dadas, seguiram até a entrada da floresta proibida, onde uma pequena casinha fora conjurada.

-Está me sequestrando, Tiago? – A ruiva riu.

-Não. Apesar de essa ser uma boa ideia.

Os dois entraram e encontraram uma mesinha delicada sobre a qual estava um vaso repleto de Lírios amarelos. Ao lado da mesinha havia uma grossa manta sobre o chão. Lílian sorriu e revirou os olhos.

-Você não achou que eu fosse esquecer que hoje é seu aniversário, não é? – Tiago sorriu e tirou do bolso uma pequena caixinha azul que estendeu para ela.

-Não acredito que você fez isso. – Ela ficou corada. – Não era necessário...

-Abra e veja se gosta.

Ela retirou cuidadosamente a fita que prendia a caixa e encontrou um anelzinho dourado sobre o qual havia um pequeno lírio dourado com uma única pedrinha amarela incrustada no centro.

-É lindo!

-Foi feito especialmente pra você. Que bom que gostou.

Sorrindo, ele pegou o anel da caixinha e colocou no dedo anelar dela.

A garota se atirou nos braços dele num abraço apertado.

-Eu adorei, mas você sabe que não precisava ter me dado nada.

-Eu sei, mas eu quis. – Ele deu um beijinho nos lábios dela. – E agora vamos ficar um pouco isolados do mundo porque faz semanas que não conseguimos aproveitar o fato de que estamos namorando.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ambos tiraram os sapatos e sentaram na manta, perdendo-se em beijos e brincadeiras.

######

Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Alicia ocuparam seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória e começaram a se servir com os pratos do almoço. Haviam passado a manhã na sala de tarefas arrumando algumas coisas. À tarde Sirius ensaiaria com Liliane e Oliver.

-Alguém viu o Tiago ou a Lílian por aí? – Pedro coçou a cabeça notando a falta deles.

-Tiago estava preparando uma surpresa pra ela hoje. É aniversário dela. – Sirius comentou. – Provavelmente não os veremos durante todo o dia.

-Eles merecem um pouco de descanso mesmo. Estão praticamente ocupando todo o tempo com as tarefas da escola e da gincana.

Liliane se aproximou da mesa deles e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Alicia, cumprimentando-os.

-Sirius, o Oliver não vai poder ensaiar hoje. Ele precisa terminar uns trabalhos e acho que não tem problema...

-Ta bem... Se quiser nós podemos ensaiar. Eu não tenho planos para essa tarde.

-Certo. A gente se vê na sala de tarefas depois e decide.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Agora vou lá pra mesa da Corvinal almoçar. Até mais pessoal.

Ela se levantou e foi embora enquanto os olhares dos outros se voltaram para Sirius e depois para seus próprios pratos.

######

Tiago havia pensado em tudo. Havia até providenciado uma cesta de piquenique recheada com as guloseimas preferidas de Lílian. A garota era só sorrisos. Por que demorara tanto tempo para aceitar ficar com ele? Era tão maravilhoso ter momentos como aqueles...

Quando terminaram de comer, deitaram lado a lado sobre a manta e Tiago envolveu uma das mãos dela na sua, brincando com os dedos miúdos da namorada.

-Esse é o melhor aniversário que já tive. – Sussurrou.

Como resposta, Tiago a puxou para perto, de forma que ela deitasse em seu peito.

Lílian fechou os olhos e escutou o coração dele bater cadenciado, desejando ficar ali pra sempre.

-Eu amo você, Tiago. – Disse abertamente pela primeira vez.

-Também amo você, Lílian.


	37. Capítulo 37: Ensaio

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII: Ensaio**

A sala de tarefas estava pouco movimentada. As tarefas daquela semana já estavam prontas para ser entregues e apenas Alicia, Remo, Pedro e Phoebe se encontravam ali. A lufana loira não se conformava com o cancelamento do treino de quadribol. Seria uma das artilheiras da equipe.

-E agora eu fiquei sem ter o que fazer do meu sábado. – Disse infeliz.

-Você não tem nenhum trabalho para terminar?

-Até tenho, mas estou morrendo de preguiça. O que vocês vão fazer?

-Acho que vou assistir o ensaio da Liliane e do Sirius. Estou curiosa pra saber como eles estão se saindo. – Alicia comentou animada.

-Esse pessoal não faz outra coisa além de ensaiar... Vão ficar mudos até o dia da apresentação.

-É claro que não! Que ideia, Phoebe... – Alicia deu um peteleco no ombro da garota.

-O Sirius é que está disciplinado até demais com esses ensaios. Ele nunca ficou tão comprometido com alguma coisa. – Remo comentou.

-Sei... Ele está comprometido com "os ensaios". – Phoebe e Alicia soltaram risadinhas que deixaram o garoto sem saber o que fazer.

-Do que vocês estão rindo tanto? – Liliane acabara de chegar e se aproximou curiosa.

-Ah, nada. A Phoebe estava falando besteira. – Alicia se recompôs primeiro.

A corvinal deu de ombros e sentou-se com eles.

-Estamos bem adiantados com a maioria das tarefas, não é?

-Sim. E o melhor é que estamos nos saindo bem. Nós e a equipe dos soncerinos somos os favoritos pra ganhar a gincana.

-É e sinto que a torcida das equipes menores será nossa, porque vamos combinar que ninguém vai com a cara dos soncerinos. – Phoebe coçou os cabelos.

-To atrasado? – Sirius entrou na sala apressado.

-Não. Nem tínhamos combinado um horário. – Liliane deu de ombros.

-Então ta. Vamos ter platéia hoje?

-Sim! – Alicia sorriu. – Aproveitamos para dar algumas sugestões construtivas.

-Tudo bem. Vamos começar. – Liliane levantou-se.

Os primeiros minutos de ensaio foram ocupados com exercícios de voz que Liliane solicitara ao seu pai que enviasse. Eram chiados e sons que serviam para aquecer e que pareciam bastante estranhos para quem olhava de fora.

Quando terminaram, Liliane ligou o rádio com a trilha sonora de fundo e ela e Sirius começaram a cantar, enquanto os outros observavam. Nenhum dos dois precisava mais do papel com a letra, que já havia sido decorada nos ensaios anteriores e por isso olhavam nervosamente para todas as direções enquanto cantavam. Quando terminaram, o grupo de amigos bateu palmas.

-Peraí, o quesito voz e canção está perfeito, mas a parte da interpretação está um desastre. – Phoebe se ergueu da classe. – Não sou uma especialista, mas ópera tem que ter a música e uma interpretação junto, não é? Só que se na noite da apresentação vocês ficarem olhando para as paredes será terrível.

-Odeio concordar, mas a Phoebe tem razão. É uma história de amor, não é? E nessa cena em questão, pelo que a Liliane me explicou e pela letra da música, dá pra ver que é um momento muito intimo e apaixonado. Vocês não estão encarnando isso não. Tentem olhar um pro outro, pegar na mão, sei lá. Combinem uns gestos.

-Pegar na mão, Alicia? Nós estamos falando de algo grandioso. Tem que ter um beijo. Podia ser naquela parte em que a musiquinha fica tocando e vocês não cantam nada. Seria genial! – A garota loira começou a saltitar.

-Acho que vocês estão exagerando. Afinal, a Liliane e o Sirius não vão sair por aí se beijando só por causa de um teatro. Sem contar na Dalila Vance que pularia na gente se soubesse disso. – Remo interrompeu os planos das duas.

-Bem, a gente vai anotar as sugestões de vocês. Cantar olhando um pro outro e tentar demonstrar paixão. – Liliane comentou. – Quanto ao resto, veremos.

Phoebe revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar para acompanhar os ensaios subsequentes. As sugestões melhoraram bastante a atuação dos dois. No final das contas foi uma tarde divertida para todos, que se encaminharam para o jantar cheios de fome depois de tanta agitação.


	38. Capítulo 38: Boa noite, meu amor

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII: Boa noite, meu amor**

Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se sonolenta. Tiago brincava com seus cabelos lentamente.

-Eu dormi? – Ela perguntou com a voz levemente rouca.

-Acho que você cochilou um pouco. Não tive coragem de te acordar.

A ruiva sentou-se e sorriu para ele.

-Já deve estar tarde, é melhor irmos, não?

-É, infelizmente temos que voltar para a escola.

-Mas foi uma tarde maravilhosa. Você só não devia ter me deixado dormir.

-Está bem, não vou deixar, da próxima vez. – Ele riu e deu um beijo na namorada.

Levantaram-se e seguiram até o castelo, abraçados, já que, como o sol havia sumido, fazia frio.

Depois de se trocarem, seguiram para o salão principal, onde o jantar já estava servido e a maioria dos estudantes ocupava as mesas.

Lílian mal se sentou e Alicia lhe deu um longo abraço seguido de um pequeno pacote cor-de-rosa. Mais tarde, quando já haviam terminado de comer, Liliane e Phoebe vieram dar os parabéns e presentes.

-Devíamos ter planejado uma festa, como a do dia das bruxas. – Phoebe comentou. – Aí teríamos algo grandioso no final de semana.

-Podemos nos reunir na sala de tarefas e fazer alguma coisa. – Tiago sugeriu. – Posso providenciar alguns doces e podemos nos divertir.

-Não sei... – Lílian fez uma careta. – Se Filtch nos pegar... Já tivemos tanta sorte da última vez...

-Mas é seu aniversário, Lily! – Alicia a contradisse. – Você não quer comemorar?

-Está bem. Mas se alguém nos pegar eu azaro todos vocês.

Assim, depois do jantar Sirius e Tiago desapareceram por algumas horas, enquanto passavam pelas passagens secretas até Hogsmeade para trazer doces e bebidas para a pequena festa.

As garotas foram chegando a sala de tarefas uma a uma, e não tiveram que esperar muito para ficar sozinhas, já que ninguém estava com vontade de ficar ali num dia tão frio.

Alicia logo se pôs a decorar um espaço da sala com lírios mágicos de cor amarela e conjurou um tapete e pufes da mesma cor. Cada uma delas havia providenciado mantas ou cobertas para passar a noite.

Remo e Pedro vieram pouco depois, carregando as próprias cobertas e alguns jogos, como xadrez e snap explosivo.

Por fim, Tiago e Sirius chegaram.

Todos haviam feito uma roda sobre o tapete e os pufes e dividiram uma garrafa de hidromel que os rapazes haviam contrabandeado.

Sirius trocou um olhar com Liliane e fez uma careta, fazendo-a sorrir. Ambos lembravam bem da última vez que o maroto havia bebido e nenhum dos dois queria repetir a experiência.

Lílian dividira sua coberta com Tiago, estando ambos enrolados. A garota apoiara sua cabeça no ombro dele e parecia muito confortável.

Alicia e Remo começaram com os jogos, numa partida de xadrez, enquanto Phoebe, Pedro, Liliane e Sirius jogavam Snap.

Os dois pombinhos observavam, sentindo-se felizes por estarem cercados por seus amigos e ao mesmo tempo tendo pouca noção de que eles estavam ali.

-Pra mim chega de Snap. Não tem graça, eu e a Liane somos muito boas. – Phoebe declarou sorridente depois da quinta partida. – Quer ajuda com o xadrez, Alie?

-Estou segura por enquanto.

-Acho que o Remo fica sem graça de ganhar de você. – Ela comentou risonha, fazendo os dois jogadores ficarem rosados.

-Não seja boba, Phoebe. Todos sabemos que a Alicia é muito boa jogando xadrez e o Remo também. Assim, fica um jogo equilibrado.

-Que seja. – Ela deu de ombros e soltou um bocejo. – Por mais que eu goste de festa, acho que estou com sono. Já está tarde. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e tentar dormir. Sigam-me os sonolentos.

-Isso deve ser milagre. – Alicia riu. Seu peão estava comendo um de Remo. – Phoebe indo dormir mais cedo que todos nós.

A loira resmungou alguma coisa e se enfiou numa das repartições, sem sair mais de lá.

-Acho que também vou dormir. – Lílian esfregou os olhos. – Obrigada por tudo, pessoal. Estava muito legal.

Tiago a seguiu e os que permaneceram lançaram olhares questionadores entre si.

Lílian começou a arrumar o saco de dormir e as cobertas disposta a deitar e apagar, quando reparou que Tiago a observava da porta.

-Você me deixa dormir aqui com você? Está frio...

A ruiva sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Aquele jeito dele... Era muito irresistível.

-Tiago... Eu não sei... Isso não está sendo rápido demais?

-Hei, só quero dormir com você. Não vamos fazer nada demais. Afinal, essa tarde você cochilou ao meu lado, não? Prometo que não farei nada.

Ele pegou a mão da namorada e depositou um beijo estalado no dorso.

-Está bem. – Ela deu um breve sorriso e colocou debaixo das cobertas, sendo seguida por ele.

O rapaz puxou-a para junto de si e Lílian acomodou sua cabeça no peito do maroto, sentindo o calor único e aconchegante do corpo dele. Não seria nada mal dormir assim com ele.

-Boa noite, meu amor. – Tiago murmurou, reparando que a ruiva já havia adormecido.


	39. Capítulo 39: Confissões

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX: Confissões**

Alicia e Remo terminaram a partida e ficaram algum tempo conversando com os amigos e terminando de beliscar o que restara dos doces que haviam trazido. A garota de cabelos castanhos foi a primeira a apresentar sinais de cansaço, esfregando os olhos azuis diversas vezes antes de admitir que precisava dormir.

Já não havia mais espaço nos cubículos e nenhum deles quis se arriscar a se aproximar de onde estavam Tiago e Lílian.

Pedro aproveitou a deixa para se enroscar num canto, mas Liliane, Sirius e Remo ainda passaram algum tempo conversando.

-Alicia ainda dorme com bichos de pelúcia? – Sirius sorriu, vendo que a garota abraçava algo.

-Sim, é um cachorrinho de pelúcia que ela ganhou do pai. Ela adora esse bicho. – Liliane comentou com um sorriso. - Mas isso não é engraçado. Quase todas as meninas dormem com bichinhos.

-Até arrumarem namorados, como a Lílian.

-Pare com isso, nem sabemos se os dois estão dormindo juntos. – Remo o interrompeu.

-Você dorme com algum?

-Eu? – A garota se espantou. – Bem... Sim.

-Eu sabia. – O moreno riu dela.

-Dalila Vance dorme com um sapo... – Ela comentou. – É o bicho mais estranho entre as meninas da Corvinal.

-Combina com ela. Apesar de eu ter pena do sapo... – Ele sorriu.

-Tenho pena da Vance. Ela procura ser querida da forma errada. – Remo observou coçando o queixo.

Ficaram em silencio e o olhar de Remo se perdeu em Alicia, que já dormia a sono solto, os cachos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

-Vou arrumar minha cama também. Vocês também já vão dormir?

-Eu ainda não. – Sirius comentou.

-Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Ele tentou parecer neutro e arrumou suas coisas, deitando no mesmo canto que Alicia.

-Remo gosta dela, não é?

-Acho que sim...

-Não entendo porque eles não ficam juntos. Quer dizer, os dois se amam e dá pra notar.

-Não sei. Mas acho que o amor deve ser algo complicado de expressar.

-Sirius Black falando assim? O que diriam as garotas que suspiram por você?

-Eu nunca amei nenhuma delas...

-Mas já amou alguém? – Talvez a pergunta fosse inocente. Ou não.

-Talvez... Às vezes é difícil entender o que eu sinto. E você, já amou alguém?

-Amar de verdade acho que ainda não.

Ficaram em silêncio os olhos desviados um do outro.

-Você não está com sono? - Sirius perguntou olhando-a de canto.

-Não...

-Quer terminar o hidromel? Juro que não vou me embebedar.

Ela riu, lembrando-se do episódio da última festa, em que cuidara do maroto.

-Tudo bem.

Foram passando a garrafa e bebendo devagar o líquido dourado.

-Como estão as coisas com a sua família? – Ele perguntou.

-Ah, estão se ajeitando, eu acho. Ou pelo menos estão mais confortáveis. Mas ainda preciso ter aquela conversa com a minha avó... Por isso ela me mandou aquela coruja esses dias.

-Tenho certeza de que vai dar certo.

-Obrigada, Sirius...

Passaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, bebericando a bebida.

-Gostaria de ir até a torre de astronomia? – Ele sugeriu.

-O que? Filtch não pegaria...

-Sei alguns atalhos... Confie em mim, ele não vai nos achar.

Liliane pensou por alguns instantes.

-Tudo bem. Mas é melhor você não me fazer pegar uma detenção. Afinal, eu ainda sou uma monitora.

Saíram da sala e seguiram devagar pelo corredor. Liliane acendeu uma luz em sua varinha, para iluminar o caminho, e Sirius pegou em sua mão, a fim de guiá-la melhor pelos caminhos que levavam até a torre. Tiveram que se esconder abruptamente de Pirraça, que circulava por um dos corredores, mas não viram nem sinal do zelador. Estavam com sorte.

Chegaram à torre e sentaram-se no parapeito de uma das enormes janelas, lado a lado. A garrafa de hidromel fora trazida junto e estava pela metade. Liliane também trouxera sua manta, que estendeu nos ombros dos dois, para que se aquecessem.

-E então, valeu o risco?

-Sim... A vista é muito bonita. – Ela disse, observando o céu estrelado e a lua minguante.

-Eu gosto de vir aqui, às vezes, pra pensar na vida.

-E sempre traz garotas aqui? – Ela provocou.

-Não... Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui à noite.

-Obrigada por partilhar isso comigo. É lindo.

Ela baixara os olhos, mexendo nos próprios dedos, um pouco embaraçada.

-Você merece... Quer dizer... Você é uma pessoa especial pra mim. – As palavras saíram muito lentamente da boca dele. Por alguma razão, seu coração batia aflito, talvez receoso da reação dela.

Liliane sorriu e fitou a noite, bebendo um gole de hidromel e ficando pensativa por alguns instantes.

-Eu gosto de você Sirius. E aprendi a confiar em você...

-Acho que é a primeira vez que uma garota diz que confia em mim.

Os dois riram e Sirius pegou a garrafa, bebendo um gole demorado.

Ela começou a mexer no pingente do colar que sempre estava em seu pescoço, desde que Sirius o colocara lá.

-Sirius, você sabe por que eu ganhei essa jóia? – Perguntou de repente.

-Você disse que era um presente da sua avó. – Ele tentou se lembrar.

-Sim... Ela me deu essa jóia para que me lembrasse de quem eu sou. E das responsabilidades que ela quer que eu assuma.

-Parece algo muito simbólico.

-E é.

-Isso tem a ver com aqueles livros estranhos que você carrega de vez em quando?

-Sim. Tem tudo a ver. Ela me envia aqueles livros para que eu me instrua sobre nossa tradição... Eu... Eu não sou uma bruxa como todas as outras.

-Eu já notei.

Ela riu e deu um empurrão nele.

-Estou falando sério...

-Eu também. Tenho um palpite, mas não sei se ele faz sentido. Remo me disse que era idiota.

-O que é?

-Eu... Eu fiquei curioso com aqueles seus livros e tudo o mais e fui pesquisar sobre criaturas mágicas, mas só consegui pensar em você como uma veela.

A garota soltou uma risada, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

-Não sou uma veela. Mas...

-Não é inteiramente bruxa.

-Não...

-Você vai me contar?

-Eu não deveria. Na verdade, nem devia ter começado essa conversa.

-Eu prometo que não contarei a ninguém. Mas se não quiser dizer, vou entender e respeitar.

Ela respirou fundo.

-Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém além do meu pai e da minha família... É difícil explicar, mas... Eu sou uma ninfa. Ou metade ninfa.

-Uma ninfa?

-Sim. Minha mãe era uma ninfa. Mais precisamente, uma Náiade, uma ninfa da água. Ela tinha muitas eras de vida quando conheceu o meu pai e se apaixonou por ele, e largou sua responsabilidade e imortalidade para viver com ele.

-O que exatamente isso significa? – Sirius estav atordoado com a revelação.

-Ninfas são seres elementais, guardiões da natureza. No meu caso, sou uma ninfa de águas doces, guardiã de rios, lagos e riachos. Ou melhor, não sou ainda. É por isso que minha avó tem brigado comigo. Ela, assim como minha mãe, é uma ninfa e tem cuidado de um importante rio em Delfos. Ela espera que eu decida deixar meu sangue de ninfa suplantar o de bruxa e assim me torne imortal e guarde as águas com ela. Acho que ela tem medo de que eu morra, como a minha mãe.

-Mas... Mas você não quer fazer isso... Ou quer?

-Não sei ainda. Mas acho que não.

Olharam para o céu estralado e sentiram o vento frio sobrar-lhes os cabelos. Sirius viu pelo canto do olho a garota estremecer e passou seu braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto de si. Queria muito mais do que aquilo, mas se permitiria apenas estar na presença dela, sentindo sua proximidade.

-Por que nunca contou isso a nenhum de nós? Ou já falou sobre isso com as suas amigas?

-Nunca contei porque... As ninfas tem certas características que... Bem, são um pouco complicadas de lidar. Normalmente, nos mitos, elas são muito bonitas e atraentes. É uma característica inata e apesar de eu ser mestiça, é possível que esse tipo de coisa se manifeste. Não quero que as garotas pensem que estou tentando roubar seus namorados ou coisa assim.

-Mas você nunca tentou roubar o namorado de ninguém. E nem Remo, nem Tiago jamais mostraram interesse por você.

-Eu sei. Mas não estou falando apenas da Lilian e da Alicia. Esse é o tipo de notícia que se espalha facilmente. E seria muito constrangedor. Prefiro manter o segredo e me concentrar em evitar acidentes. A jóia que minha avó me deu me ajuda nisso e os livros que ela me envia também.

"Não inteiramente...", Sirius pensou.

-Não se preocupe. Não vou contar o seu segredo a ninguém. Até porque, você é a primeira garota que diz confiar em mim, não é?

Ela sorriu e assentiu e deixou seus olhos se perderem no horizonte, enquanto Sirius simplesmente aproveitava a proximidade dela. Não sabia exatamente em que momento fora, mas Liliane capturara todos os seus pensamentos e agora não havia como voltar atrás. Ele só não sabia o que fazer com aquela constatação, mas teria tempo para pensar. Por ora, só queria passar a madrugada ali com ela, vendo estrelas.


	40. Capítulo 40: Quadribol

N/A: Oi, pessoal. Cá estou com mais alguns capítulo para vocês. Como sempre, eles demoraram para sair, mas espero que vocês gostem. A fic está chegando ao fim dentro de mais alguns capítulos então, permaneçam firmes comigo, porque um dia eu termino de postá-la o/

Tenho uma galeria no Pinterest com imagens sobre a fic(para acessar, apaguem os espaços) pinterest nicolesiebel /inspiracao-para-fanfiction-xd/.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura. ;)

Beijos.

###

**CAPÍTULO XL: Quadribol. **

O final de semana do aniversário de Lílian passou, dando lugar a mais uma semana de treinos de quadribol e ensaios.

Os treinos estavam mais extensos e ocorriam em todos os horários livres, já que os jogos ocorreriam no próximo domingo. Cada partida duraria quinze minutos ou o tempo que o apanhador demorasse para apanhar o pomo, caso ele fizesse antes desse tempo. Essa regra fora estipulada para que o campeonato não se estendesse demais.

O dia do jogo amanheceu nublado, porém sem neve ou chuva, o que facilitaria a visão dos jogadores e deixou Tiago muito animado. Ele sentou-se para o café da manhã, acompanhado por Lílian, que segurava pompons coloridos, quando um garotinho do segundo ano se aproximou desanimado.

-Capitão Potter, o White amanheceu doente. Ele não vai conseguir jogar.

Carl White era um dos artilheiros da equipe e não havia reserva para ele no jogo. Isso deixou o maroto imediatamente desesperado e Lílian tentou confortá-lo, dizendo que arrumariam um substituto.

Remo, que estava sentado ao lado deles se voltou para Tiago, depois de engolir o que mastigava.

-Pode contar comigo, Tiago. Eu jogo no lugar dele.

-Mas, Remo, você nem gosta de quadribol... – Lílian se surpreendeu.

-Se ninguém jogar, nós seremos desclassificados, não? O Sirius está ocupado com os ensaios e a maioria das pessoas já saiu para assistir o jogo. Se não conseguirmos falar com ninguém a tempo, vamos perder a prova.

-Está bem. – Tiago concordou. – Vá se trocar e pegue sua vassoura. Obrigado, Remo.

Os dois se olharam confiantes e foram se preparar.

Em pouco tempo estavam no vestiário, com o resto da equipe.

-O que o Lupin está fazendo aqui? - Phoebe inquiriu assim que eles entraram.

-Ele vai jogar do lugar do White, que está doente. Evitem passar a bola pra ele, o Remo não é um jogador muito ágil. – Recomendou. – Ele está aqui para ajudar no que puder, mas não vamos dificultar para ele.

Phoebe e o outro artilheiro concordaram com a cabeça.

O time deles começaria a jogar na segunda partida, contra um time de lufanos e corvinais. Entraram em campo um pouco receosos, mas logo perderam o medo. Phoebe e o artilheiro treinado conseguiram fazer bons pontos e Remo não se machucou e ainda conseguiu fazer ponto uma vez também. Quando faziam dez minutos de jogo, Tiago pegou o pomo de ouro, garantindo a vitória e a classificação para o próximo jogo.

Nas arquibancadas, Lílian e Alícia comemoraram. As duas estiveram com medo por causa da mudança de última hora, mas parecia que tudo estava correndo bem.

O próximo jogo da equipe seria contra uma equipe basicamente de soncerinos.

Pouco depois de o jogo começar, Liliane, Sirius e Oliver se juntaram a eles, garantindo que os ensaios tinham corrido bem e que podiam assistir ao jogo agora.

A segunda partida estava sendo mais difícil.

Os soncerinos não facilitavam. Alguns minutos depois do começo do jogo, Phoebe interceptou a goles e se preparou para passar para seu companheiro, mas viu que ele estava marcado. Ela própria estava a poucos centímetros de se chocar contra um rival e lançou a bola para Remo.

Porém, antes que ele conseguisse interceptar a jogada, um balaço extremamente violento foi rebatido em sua direção, diretamente na cabeça.

A força da pancada o fez desmaiar imediatamente e ele despencou da vassoura, fazendo todos da equipe que estavam na arquibancada se erguerem em pavor. Lílian, Alícia, Liliane e Sirius correram até o campo.

Por sorte, Madame Hooch havia apitado enquanto Tiago e um outro garoto seguravam o corpo desacordado antes que se chocasse contra o chão.

Tiago o levou em segurança até o gramado. Estava atordoado e indignado e começou a discutir com Madame Hooch enquanto as garotas cercavam o amigo. Seu nariz parecia quebrado e sangrava muito.

-Vamos levá-lo até a enfermaria. - Alicia se prontificou e levantou o corpo com um feitiço.

Sirius juntou-se a Tiago e ficou ali para substituir Remo.

Lílian e Liliane seguiram com a amiga até a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey as recebeu com uma expressão carrancuda.

-Esses meninos sempre conseguem se arrebentar nesses jogos. – Comentou enquanto o examinava, estando ele já acomodado em um leito. – Não é muito grave. Deve ter desmaiado com a pancada. O nariz está quebrado, mas um feitiço irá resolver. – Tirou a varinha do avental e murmurou um feitiço que arrumou o nariz no lugar. – Darei um remédio para a dor de cabeça e para que ele acorde logo.

-Vou ficar aqui com ele, caso acorde. – Alicia disse e se voltou para as amigas. – Voltem para o jogo, os garotos precisam de apoio e vocês podem dizer a eles que está tudo bem.

Elas assentiram e deixaram Alicia a sós com a enfermeira e Remo.


	41. Capítulo 41: A bela e a fera

**CAPÍTULO XLI: A bela e a fera**

Remo abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia a cabeça latejar um pouco. Estava acomodado em um leito da enfermaria, mas sentia um cheiro gostoso de avelãs, que certamente não vinha do ambiente.

Focou sua visão e percebeu uma mão delicada que segurava a sua. Levantou a visão e encarou Alicia. A garota tinha os olhos molhados e vermelhos e sorriu quando ele olhou para ela.

-Você acordou! Que bom. Como esta se sentindo?

-A minha cabeça dói um pouco. O que aconteceu comigo?

-Você foi atingido por um balaço durante o jogo e desmaiou.

-Então nós perdemos?

-Não, Sirius entrou em seu lugar. Mas o importante é que você está bem. Foi um golpe sujo jogar aquele balaço na sua cara.

-Bem, nada nas regras do jogo proíbe isso...

-Mas eles podiam ter matado você! Se Tiago não tivesse te segurado... Eu fiquei com tanto medo...

Uma cachoeira de lágrimas rolou pelo rosto da garota e ela se sentou na beira da cama, se abaixando e abraçando-o.

Sem reação por um momento, Remo envolveu-a delicadamente com os braços, mergulhando os dedos nos cachos castanhos dela e tentando acalmá-la.

-Está tudo bem... Eu já passei por coisas muito piores. Já tive ferimentos muito mais sérios e estou vivo.

Ela soluçou um pouco contra o peito dele.

Remo fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo quente dela contra o seu. As lágrimas haviam molhado sua camiseta e os cabelos dela desprendiam aquele cheiro gostoso de avelãs que ele sentira.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, talvez constrangida pelo ato impulsivo, mas ele a pressionou delicadamente contra o peito. Agora que a permitira se aproximar, seria doloroso deixá-la partir.

-Fique comigo... – Sussurrou.

E ela relaxou em seus braços, deixando-se estar aconchegada ali. Durante um bom tempo, não falaram nada, nem se moveram. Aquele instante tinha sido tão aguardado pelos dois, tão desejado... Que deveria ser desfrutado antes que se acabasse.

Porém, um forte barulho no corredor indicou que pessoas estavam chegando. Relutante, Remo afrouxou o abraço e deixou que ela se sentasse na beirada da cama. Um sorriso largo iluminava o rosto da garota e ele desejou que ela sempre olhasse para ele daquela maneira. Logo Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Phoebe, Lilian e Liliane entraram no local e vieram até Remo. A equipe deles ganhara a prova e isso significava uma grande pontuação. Todos ficaram ali conversando até Madame Pomfrey trazer o jantar de Remo e expulsá-los. Alicia foi carregada por eles até o salão principal, para que jantasse com os amigos.

Terminou a refeição com rapidez e foi até seu dormitório, tomar um banho e trocar-se. Feitas essas tarefas, saiu de fininho da sala comunal, antes que alguém a encontrasse e correu até a enfermaria, chegando lá com as faces afogueadas.

Madame Pomfrey estava em sua sala e ela andou devagar, para não chamar atenção, até o leito de Remo.

-Oi... – Ela murmurou quando chegou perto.

-Você não devia ir dormir? Amanhã temos aulas. – Ele perguntou, mas sorriu.

-Eu precisava ver você. Aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo... Eu...

Ela titubeou, buscando algo nos olhos dourados do maroto que pudesse lhe dar alguma certeza.

-Eu me importo muito com você. Eu... Eu amo você, Remo.

O maroto a fitou inexpressivo por alguns momentos, contemplando a ansiedade nos olhos dela. Não podia frustrar todas aquelas expectativas, especialmente porque ele as alimentara mais cedo. E porque aquelas palavras o deixaram contente. Era o que ele sentia por ela.

-Alicia... Eu não vou negar que também amo muito você. – Ele desviou o olhar, ante a surpresa dela. – Mas eu não sei se podemos ficar juntos.

-Mas... Por quê? Você diz que gosta de mim também... Por que não poderíamos ficar juntos?

-Eu carrego um segredo terrível... E não sei se posso impor ele a você.

-Você pode me contar e ver o que eu penso... Remo, eu amo você e dificilmente algo que você me disser fará morrer esse sentimento.

Ele ficou um tempo pensativo e ela aguardou até que ele se decidisse.

-Alicia, eu sou um lobisomen.

Ela piscou os olhos, encarando-o com surpresa por alguns segundos e então sorriu.

-É só isso?

-Como assim, só isso?! Você faz idéia do perigo que eu represento? Uma vez por mês eu me transformo em um monstro.

-Eu sei o que é um lobisomem, Remo. Mas você não é um monstro. – Ela pousou uma das mãos no rosto dele. – Eu sei quem você é Remo Lupin. E amo você por inteiro. Agora nós podemos ficar juntos?

Remo piscou algumas vezes sem conseguir acreditar. Alicia sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dele, tocando os lábios dele com os seus num beijo suave.

Ele puxou-a avidamente para um abraço e ela se aninhou em seu ombro, tranqüila nos braços dele.


	42. Capítulo 42: Preparativos

**CAPÍTULO XLII: Preparativos**

Remo continuou na enfermaria durante toda a segunda-feira. Seus amigos e Alicia passavam lá para vê-lo sempre que podiam. Na verdade, a garota do sexto ano quase não saia da enfermaria, nem para assistir a aula. Passara um longo tempo conversando com Remo, perguntando sobre como era ser lobisomem, sobre como suas transformações aconteciam e se eram muito dolorosas.

Apesar de não ser um assunto muito agradável ao garoto, ele sanou toda aquela curiosidade, omitindo o fato de que seus amigos se transformavam em animagos para acompanhá-lo nas noites de lua cheia.

Na terça pela manhã, ela estava lá para recebê-lo quando saiu da enfermaria e ambos foram juntos até o salão principal para tomar o café da manhã. Com muita hesitação, Remo capturou a mão dela com a sua e ambos ficaram rosados enquanto se sentavam perto de Tiago, Sirius e Lílian.

-Meus olhos estão mesmo tendo essa visão?! - Sirius exclamou atônito.

Os dois só ficaram ainda mais corados.

-Não seja bobo, Sirius. Todo mundo sabia que esses dois iam ficar juntos uma hora ou outra. – Lílian sorriu.

-Assim como todos nós sabíamos sobre você e Tiago... – Alicia sorriu de volta para a amiga.

-Parece que todos os marotos estão arrumando suas metades da laranja. Agora só falta você, Almofadinhas, o que é uma vergonha, afinal você é o grande conquistador do nosso grupo. – Tiago provocou o moreno. – E Pedro arrumou uma namorada antes de você!

-Não seja tão apressado, Pontas. – O garoto retrucou sem se importar, e bebeu um longo gole de café.

-Se o Sirius arrumasse uma namorada logo, poderíamos organizar um casamento coletivo, não é?

Lílian, engasgou com o suco de laranja que bebia e Tiago lhe deu algumas pancadinhas, enquanto ela ficava vermelha e tossia mais e mais. Quando por fim se recuperou e tomou fôlego, ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

-Você falou em casamento?! Eu ouvi bem?

-É claro, ruivinha. É por isso que namoramos, não? Pra casar e ficar para sempre do lado das pessoas que amamos.

Lílian passou alguns minutos o encarando, como se aquilo fosse piada.

-Você está falando sério. Não acha que é um pouco cedo pra pensar nisso?

-É claro, ruiva. – Ele sorriu. – Mas isso não significa que você vai fugir de mim. Apenas não farei nenhum pedido formal... Por enquanto.

Ela respirou aliviada e continuou a comer.

Passaram o dia todo em função de aulas e trabalhos e à noite, foram até a sala de tarefas. Havia uma boa quantidade de tarefas para entregar, mas a maioria já estava pronta ou em fase final.

-Nem parece que a gincana vai acabar daqui a dois finais de semana. – Phoebe resmungou.

-Pense pelo lado bom, vamos ter uma festa oficial para comemorar dessa vez. – Alicia a animou.

-É verdade! Nem tinha me dado conta. Espero que minha mãe me mande uma roupa descente a tempo.

-Eu estou preocupada com nossa pontuação... – Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para um esquema de resolução de tarefa.

-Nem tem com o que se preocupar. Estamos com uma ótima pontuação. – Alicia reconfortou-a.

-É. E além disso, vamos arrasar no show de finalização. Nosso trio de estrelas não para de ensaiar. Tenho certeza de que vão estar perfeitos. – Phoebe acrescentou.

-Tomara que dê tudo certo...


	43. Capítulo 43: O fantasma da ópera

**CAPÍTULO XLIII: O fantasma da ópera**

O enceramento da gincana se aproximou deixando todos em polvorosa. Corujas chegavam carregadas de pesados embrulhos contendo roupas, maquiagens e acessórios para o baile e para as apresentações. Os ensaios continuavam intensos, apesar de Liliane ter garantido a todos que a peça já estava perfeita e que todos se sairiam bem na apresentação.

O primeiro dia de março chegou e todos acordaram cheios de energia. Fazia um sábado bonito: a primavera já começava a dar o ar de sua graça.

Liliane tomava seu café da manhã, quando Sirius ocupou um lugar ao seu lado.

-Oi. Muito nervosa?

-Não muito. – Ela sorriu amarelo. –Acho que não adianta. – Deu de ombros. – Vamos fazer um ensaio final essa tarde, antes de começarmos a nos preparar.

-Tudo bem. Na verdade... Eu não vim aqui falar sobre a apresentação.

Ela olhou-o com curiosidade.

-Sobre o que veio falar então?

-Lílian me contou que você não gosta de muita atenção sobre isso, mas vim lhe desejar feliz aniversário e lhe entregar um presente. – Ele retirou uma pequena caixinha prateada do bolso.

-Não precisava... A Lílian não devia ter te contado que era hoje. – Ela ficou levemente corada e o maroto sorriu.

-Mas você não vai recusar o meu presente, não é? Eu comprei há meses... Na verdade, vi ele na vitrine e me lembrei de você, então comprei e fiquei esperando uma ocasião pra te dar. – Se sentiu sem jeito dizendo aquelas coisas.

-Está bem. Obrigada, Sirius. Foi muito gentil.

Ela pegou a caixinha e tirou a tampa, revelando uma delicada pulseira, formada por pequenos elos prateados e cheia de pingentes de pedras translúcidas em forma de estrelas.

-É linda! – Ela abriu um sorriso largo. – Vou usar hoje a noite, pra dar sorte.

-Acho que vai se revelar um ótimo amuleto. – Ele sorriu amplamente. – Posso colocar?

Ela estendeu a caixa para o rapaz, que retirou a jóia, prendendo-a no pulso delicado da garota e depositando um beijo no dorso da mão dela.

-Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ele levantou e seguiu para sua própria mesa, onde comeu em silêncio, junto com Pedro.

O ensaio da tarde transcorreu normal e logo depois disso, Sirius foi até o dormitório, onde os garotos haviam começado a separar seus trajes, apesar de ainda terem um bom tempo pela frente antes de começarem a se vestir.

Estavam todos ali. Remo e Tiago tinham sido praticamente dispensados pelas namoradas, que precisavam de tempo para se arrumar, e os quatro garotos passaram o resto do tempo livre jogando Snap explosivo.

Arrumaram-se rapidamente, todos muito elegantes em seus ternos, ou no caso de Sirius, seu figurino.

Esperaram pelas meninas na sala comunal e ambas surgiram juntas, deslumbrantes. Lílian definira seus cachos ruivos e destacara os olhos com lápis preto, usando um batom carmim nos lábios. Usava um longo vestido vermelho, que a deixara muito atraente e fez Tiago enciumar-se um pouco dos olhares dos outros meninos.

Alicia prendera os cabelos numa trança decorada com presilhas em forma de borboletas. Seu vestido era rosa perolado, delicado.

O grupo deixou a sala comunal e seguiu até o salão principal, que fora transfigurado de forma que no lugar da mesa dos professores havia um grande palco. O restante do salão permanecia vazio naquele momento.

Oliver passou por eles rapidamente.

-Hey, Black! Nosso camarim é o seis. Seremos os últimos a apresentar.

-Certo. Vou encontrar vocês lá.

-Melhor esperar um pouco. A Matheson me enxotou e disse que precisava de espaço para se vestir. No dormitório da Corvinal estava meio complicado. – Ele parou ao lado dos marotos. Usava um smoking muito tradicional e uma capa, típica da caracterização do fantasma. Na mão, tinha uma espécie de máscara.

Ficaram conversando até o salão encher. Nesse momento, Sirius e Oliver seguiram até o camarim, imaginando que Liliane já estaria pronta àquelas alturas.

Os outros se aproximaram o máximo possível do palco, dispostos a observar com expectativa todos os shows que aconteceriam antes do deles. Houve uma apresentação do Barbeiro de Sevilla, um trecho de Noite de Reis, uma cena de um filme chamado Tempos Modernos,...

Por fim, o professor Slughorm, que parecia estar se divertindo muito em apresentar as atrações, anunciou o último show. Lílian agarrou os dedos de Tiago, apertando-os na expectativa enquanto aguardava.

Liliane entrou em cena primeiro. Estava simplesmente linda. Usava um corpete branco, bordado com cristais e pequenas pérolas. A saia longa e armada de seu vestido também era bordada nas barras. Seu cabelo estava todo em cachos grandes e bem feitos e parte deles estava preso no alto de sua cabeça.

Sirius entrou segundos depois e começou a cantar.

Liliane continuou a canção. Ambos se entreolhavam como se estivessem de fato tão apaixonados quanto os personagens da história, o que fez Alicia e Phoebe se entreolharem sorridentes, já que haviam sido elas que haviam dado a sugestão aos dois.

Continuaram o dueto e num dado momento, Sirius segurou as mãos de Liliane entre as suas, enquanto cantavam juntos um verso.

O maroto tentava incorporar o personagem, mas mais do que isso, não resistira a se aproximar da garota. Ela estava deslumbrante com aquelas roupas... Aliás, Liliane sempre era deslumbrante.

Não tentou imaginar os pensamentos dela enquanto se aproximava e mantinha contato visual. Ela parecia não estar se importando... Ao menos não de forma negativa.

Quando o instrumental começou a tocar no meio da música, Sirius não pensou muito antes de beijá-la suavemente. Haviam comentado sobre essa possibilidade no ensaio, mas nenhum dos dois combinara nada. Na verdade, Liliane disse que achava que era melhor sentirem os personagens e ver o que seria mais adequado no momento em que estivessem cantando. Não foi um beijo longo ou excessivamente apaixonado. Foi suave, doce, como era de se esperar de Raul e não de Sirius Black.

Quando se afastaram, finalizaram a canção e seguiram de mãos dadas para trás da cortina, enquanto Oliver entrava em cena. Sua caracterização de fantasma estava ótima e ele interpretou muito bem sua parte.

Liliane e Sirius permaneceram atrás da cortina, colaborando com a apresentação em um determinado momento. Voltaram ao palco para agradecer a platéia e receberam muitos aplausos entusiasmados antes de se retirarem.

#####

N/A: A música da apresentação se chama "All I ask you". Tem vídeos no youtube om a representação dela e vale muito a pena assistir. Fica a dica. ;)


	44. Capítulo 44: Declarações

**CAPÍTULO XLIV: Declaração**

As três garotas receberam Liliane no salão com abraços e elogios.

-Meu Merlin, vocês arrasaram. Daquele ensaio que assistimos até hoje, as coisas melhoraram demais. Não tem como termos perdido! – Phoebe saltitava animada, fazendo seu vestido laranja subir e descer.

-E aceitaram as nossas sugestões. – Alicia sugeriu.

-Somos gênios! – Phoebe completou.

-Vocês foram muito bem. – Lílian sorriu amplamente. – Agora nós temos que esperar o resultado.

O professor Slughorm voltara ao palco e dera um discurso sobre os talentos em Hogwarts e sobre a gincana ser uma oportunidade para revelá-los. Quando terminou, anunciou que o jantar seria servido depois do resultado da gincana e que enquanto o resultado era decidido, algumas músicas seriam tocadas para que os estudantes pudessem dançar.

Imediatamente, os alunos foram ocupando a pista, dançando a música dançante que começara.

Apesar de nervosa com relação aos resultados da equipe, Lílian acompanhava as amigas, tentando se distrair.

Quando uma música mais lenta começou, Tiago a puxou pela mão para mais perto e sorriu.

-É a primeira vez eu dançaremos juntos como namorados oficialmente. – O míope murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Nem sei se vou aproveitar esse momento... Estou tão nervosa.

-Esqueça o resultado, Lilian. Demos nosso melhor e estamos com uma ótima pontuação. Você pode se preocupar um pouco com o seu namorado agora.

A ruiva sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, deixando a cabeça pender para o ombro do maroto e aproveitado a proximidade, relaxando contra seu corpo, enquanto se moviam lentamente pelo salão.

Alicia e Remo também dançavam, apesar de nenhum dos dois ser muito coordenado, mais estavam uma graça e Lílian sorriu ao vê-los.

Liliane observava os amigos com um sorriso no rosto também. Estava sentada num ponto mais afastado, descansando da apresentação e do tempo que dançara com as amigas.

Sentiu de repente uma mão no ombro e se virou, encarando Sirius.

-É um pecado uma garota tão bonita estar aqui parada. Me concede essa dança?

Liliane riu.

-É claro.

Ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu enquanto assumiam a posição de dança.

-Você está usando a pulseira. – Observou.

-E ela deu sorte, não foi? Acho que terei que ficar com ela.

-Teria que ficar com ela de qualquer forma.

Ela riu e ele a fez dar uma girada.

-Você está linda... Quero dizer, ainda mais do que costuma ser.

-O... Obrigada. – As faces da garota coraram. Estavam muito, muito próximos.

-Você não ficou rosada mais cedo, quando eu beijei você. - Sorriu quando ela desviou o olhar.

-Aquilo foi... Estávamos encenando algo. Era uma ação de personagem e...

-Isso não significa que eu não quisesse realmente fazer aquilo. – Ele escolheu as palavras com cuidado, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Eu quero e muito beijar você, Liliane. E não apenas porque você é linda, mas porque... Porque sinto algo quando estou com você... Como se eu não precisasse de mais nada para estar vivo.

Ele a puxara para mais perto, colando o corpo dela ao seu, talvez com medo de ver a reação que causara.

-Então... O que está esperando? – Ela sussurrou, levantando a cabeça e fitando-o.

Sirius aproximou o rosto do dela lentamente, tocando os lábios com os seus muito devagar. Aprofundou o gesto e em alguns instantes estavam tão próximos, que pareciam ser uma única pessoa.

Não estavam exatamente no meio do salão, mas as pessoas mais próximas observaram com olhos atentos e começaram imediatamente a comentar, o que tanto o grifinório quanto a corvinal ignoraram.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ainda estavam com os rostos muito próximos, os olhares colados no do outro, como se esperassem alguma reação.

Nenhum os dois disse nada por algum tempo e então Sirius sorriu largamente para ela, um dos seus sorrisos mais bonitos, do tipo que faria qualquer uma das garotas do salão se derreter.

-Eu achei que estava apaixonado por você... Mas parece que eu estava enganado. Eu te amo, Liliane Matheson.

-Eu também te amo, Sirius Black. – Ela sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo novamente.


	45. Capítulo 45: Momentos de amor

**CAPÍTULO XLV: Momentos de amor**

Quando o professor Slughorm voltou a subir no palco havia um burburinho enorme. Conversas sobre todos os assuntos enchiam o salão e as equipes se juntaram assim que repararam no professor de poções.

Quando todos prestavam atenção, o diretor substituiu Slughorm e começou um discurso de encerramento.

-Tenho certeza de que a gincana proporcionou diversão a todos que, mais do que isso, ensinou a todos que o trabalho em equipe é essencial para se conquistar um objetivo. Fico imensamente feliz por termos alcançado resultados tão maravilhosos e que alguns de vocês tenham fortalecido suas amizades e conhecimentos com as tarefas que foram propostas. Haverá ainda a festa essa noite e espero que possam aproveitá-la para comemorar mais do que a vitória de uma equipe, mas todos os talentos e maravilhas que foram cultivadas nesses meses.

Todos aplaudiram o professor, aguardando que ele continuasse seu pronunciamento. Entretanto, ele chamou o professor Slughorm de volta e ele começou a dar a colocação das equipes.

A cada posição, Lílian agarrava a mão de Tiago e dava pulinhos de ansiedade, como se a qualquer momento fosse ter um ataque nervoso. E tudo só piorou quando a terceira colocada foi anunciada e a equipe deles ainda não havia sido anunciada.

O primeiro lugar foi anunciado e antes de qualquer coisa, a ruiva ficou atônita. Tiago a abraçou com força e a garota pôde perceber a festa a sua volta. Haviam vencido. Todo o esforço deles rendera aquela vitória e todos comemoravam.

Foram necessários alguns minutos para conter a bagunça e então o jantar foi anunciado e todos deveriam ocupar as mesas que haviam surgido magicamente no salão.

Os marotos e suas respectivas acompanhantes ocuparam uma das mesas próxima ao restante da equipe e não pararam de falar e comemorar por nenhum minuto.

A refeição foi animada por muitas conversas e lembranças de tudo o que tinham feito durante a gincana, desde a festa clandestina do dia das bruxas até o acidente de Remo no quadribol e a apresentação daquela noite.

-Esse foi nosso melhor ano na escola, não acham? – Lílian comentou sorrindo.

-Eu concordo. Especialmente porque você finalmente aceitou sair comigo depois de muita insistência. – Tiago se manifestou.

-É, ano que vem vou me sentir muito sozinha aqui! - Alicia reclamou. Como estava no quinto ano, não se formaria com as amigas.

-Mas você vai poder nos visitar nas férias e feriados! E então faremos festas memoráveis! – Phoebe tentou animá-la. – E, é claro, talvez fora da escola eu consiga arrumar um namorado também, já que sou a única encalhada do grupo agora.

Lílian, Tiago, Alicia e Remo olharam para ela sem entender. Não estavam por perto durante o beijo de Sirius e Liliane e lançaram um olhar curioso aos dois assim que Phoebe terminou de falar.

O novo casal apenas sorriu e Sirius deu de ombros, como se declarasse rendição.

-Ah, isso nem é novidade. Todos já sabíamos que vocês estavam a fim um do outro. Era questão de tempo... – Remo comentou.

-Foi assim com todos nós, pelo jeito. – Alicia sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado, deixando-o corado.

A sobremesa foi servida e depois que já havia sido devorada, as mesas desapareceram e a música recomeçou.

O salão encheu-se de estudantes que dançavam e o pequeno grupo juntou-se a todos, aproveitando a festa.

Já haviam dançado algumas musicas quando Lílian declarou ao namorado que estava cansada.

-Podemos dar uma volta no jardim, se você quiser.

Ela assentiu e os dois seguiram de mãos dadas até lá.

Sentaram-se num dos bancos que havia espalhados pelo enorme pátio da escola e ficam abraçados, reparando na noite que os cercava. Estava agradável, apesar de uma brisa gelada soprar de vez em quando.

-E então, ruivinha, você está feliz?

-Estou. – Ela sorriu. – Feliz por nossos amigos que se esforçaram muito e por estarmos comemorando juntos.

-Eu também gosto dessa parte.

Ela riu antes que ele a beijasse.

######

-A Lílian e o Tiago sumiram... – Alicia comentou.

-Foram ficar um pouco sozinhos... O que, aliás, deveríamos fazer também. – Remo respondeu, brincando com os dedos da mão da namorada.

-O que você está propondo para a minha amiga, Sr. Lupin?! – Phoebe se meteu na conversa e fez o rapaz ficar escarlate.

Imediatamente a lufana começou a gargalhar.

-Vá arrumar algo pra fazer! – Alicia a xingou, sorrindo, e observou a garota se afastar ainda rindo.

Remo continuava muito corado e Alicia o beijou suavemente.

-Você é o namorado mais fofo do mundo, sabia? Não ligue para as besteiras da Phoebe... E agora estamos sozinhos.

-Sim, estamos. – Ele sorriu e ficou um pouco em silêncio.

Alicia sorria para ele e se aconchegou junto ao peito do maroto, abraçando-o. Fazia isso com frequência e Lupin adorava quando ficavam apenas assim, os dois jutos, em silêncio. Nunca imaginara que pudesse namorar uma garota ou se sentir tão amado e ter Alicia era como ter pela primeira vez a garantia da felicidade.

-Fico pensando que ano que vem você não vai estar aqui comigo. Vou sentir muita falta. – Ela murmurou.

-Não seja boba. Vou lhe mandar corujas todos os dias e podemos nos ver nos feriados e nos finais de semana em Hogsmeade. – Ele brincou com uma mexa de cabelo dela.

-Mas ainda assim, vou ficar com saudade de você, meu lobinho.

Ele a encarou, assimilando o apelido, mas acabou sorrindo. Só esperava que, de fato, ela nunca presenciasse como ele ficava quando se tornava um lobisomem. Deixaria de pensar nele como um lobinho se visse.

-Podemos passar as férias de verão juntos, se seus pais permitirem.

-Não sei se vão permitir o tempo todo. Mas você precisa conhecê-los antes de mais nada, não é?

-Acho só que é melhor não contar a eles o meu... problema.

-Não se preocupe, Remo. Se você não quer que eles saibam, não vão saber. Será o nosso segredo.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo demorado na garota. Como podia ter sido abençoado com tanta felicidade?

######

Liliane fechara os olhos sentindo que aos poucos o cansaço chegava. Havia se sentado numa cadeira num dos cantos do salão, enquanto esperava Sirius pegar algo para beberem.

Ainda estava um pouco tonta com tantos acontecimentos em uma única noite, mas se sentia feliz como nunca.

-Está com sono? – A voz perguntou, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado, alcançando um copo com água à garota.

-Foi um longo dia... E muito surpreendente também. – Ela sorriu.

-O melhor aniversário da sua vida? Afinal, você me ganhou de presente.

Ela riu com aquela afirmação.

-Sim, foi o melhor aniversário de todos. – Ela aproximou-se dele e se aconchegou ao ombro do maroto.

Ele passou algum tempo brincando com os cachos de cabelo que escorriam pelas costas dela.

-Acha que é melhor irmos para nossas salas comunais? – Ele perguntou.

-Talvez seja melhor... De qualquer forma vamos nos ver amanhã, não é?

-Amanhã e todos os dias das nossas vidas.

-Que profético, Sirius Black. – Ela encostou sua testa na dele.

-Realismo, Liliane Matheson. – O rapaz cobriu a distancia que havia entre seus lábios.

Seguiram para fora do salão lentamente, de mãos dadas.

Sirius a acompanhou até a torre da Corvinal e despediu-se da garota com um beijo demorado, antes de ir para seu próprio dormitório na sala da Grifinória.

Mal podia acreditar que finalmente havia admitido seus sentimentos e que era correspondido por Liliane. Nunca imaginara que fosse se apaixonar de verdade, mas a sensação não era ruim.

Chegou ao dormitório e desfez-se dos sapatos, da gravata e da camisa.

Pedro já dormia a sono solto e alguém escovava os dentes no banheiro. Era Remo, que saiu alguns minutos depois da chegada do moreno.

-Oi, Sirius. Grande noite, não é? – Ele sorriu.

-Foi sim...

-Você viu o Tiago? Pensei que ele subiria até aqui com você, já que não o vi mais em lugar nenhum.

-Não vi o Tiago desde o jantar... – Sirius coçou o queixo. – Acho que ele está com a Lílian.

-Você acha? – Remo parecia desconfiado.

-Ah, os dois são bem grandinhos, não? E estão juntos já tem uns meses... Deixa os dois aproveitarem a noite. – Riu.

Remo arrumou-se na cama e observou o amigo ir escovar os dentes e voltar já vestindo o pijama.


End file.
